Naruto and the Djinn
by WOLF TITAN
Summary: what happens when you find something that was lost to time and then you get something that was out of this world and what if it was a creature that gives you all you want but only if it involves sex. Naruto find's magic in a way No one ever knew, Not manga or anime more our reality of some sorts Rated M for sex
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Uzumaki sat on the couch, flipped on the TV and surfed the channels. Finding nothing much on, he settled on a "Seinfeld" rerun, then out of habit reached for the puzzle box. He had pretty much given up on ever solving the damn thing, and now just fiddled with it to relieve stress or boredom.

The box had come from his aunt, or more accurately his late aunt. She had been a loveable but peculiar old bird, never marrying, spending all of her spare time and income traveling wherever her fancy took her. Over the years she had filled every corner of her little bungalow with an incredible collection of what he always though of, fondly, as junk. It was mostly trinkets and exotic objects that caught her eye during her travels. She had never written much of a will, so after her death the family gathered and sifted through her collection, each taking anything that interested them or that held special meaning, and giving away the rest to charity or the land fill, whichever was appropriate.

Naruto was still surprised that this particular family meeting had happened with no bloodshed, much less any major arguments, over who got what. Ultimately he had come away with only a few items. Most of them were simple things that held some personal sentiment connected with his aunt.

The box, though, was an exception. It was about six inches wide by two inches tall by three inches deep. It was covered by an incredibly detailed inlay of different types and shades of wood. He had picked it based solely on its beauty, and hadn't noticed until he got it home that the lid was locked. In searching for a latch or keyhole he discovered that the inlay pieces moved. They seemed to actually be some sort of puzzle, kind of like the tile puzzles he had as a kid where you shifted around the tiles to order them in a number sequence or to form a picture. This puzzle was much more complicated, though. Each piece was about half an inch square, making for 48 pieces to arrange on the lid.

That might not have been so bad, but it wasn't long before he discovered that the pieces could be shifted from one side of the box to another and over the seam between the lid and the body of the box. He had yet to figure out how that worked, but basically it left him with a 6-sided puzzle of some 287 pieces that could only be shifted one at a time, and no idea of what the finished puzzle should look like. So, after a couple of weeks playing with the box his wonder at its workings and hopes of solving its puzzle and actually opening it had mostly faded.

Naruto shifted the pieces randomly as he tried to get into the Seinfeld rerun, but it just wasn't holding his interest. He finally clicked off the TV and sat staring at the box, his thoughts meandering. He felt a vague tinge of guilt that he wasn't working, as he had a deadline rapidly approaching for a project that wasn't quite done.

Naruto was a free-lance web and graphic designer, and worked out of his studio apartment. He usually had no problem separating his work and personal time, but this particular day he just couldn't get going. It was now early evening, and the whole day looked pretty much like a write off. He stared at the box awhile longer, bringing it in and out of focus as he tried to get some idea of what the completed puzzle should look like, if indeed it even was a puzzle.

He was about to put the box down and peruse his DVD collection for a movie to watch when a light bulb went off almost painfully in his head. He rushed over and woke up his graphic workstation, then placed the box on his flatbed scanner. He scanned all six sides of the box, and then started the painstaking work of tracing each inlay piece. Two hours and three pb&j's later, he had each inlay piece displayed separately on his monitor, and could move each around as kind of a virtual jig saw puzzle. Satisfied with his evening's progress, and tired of staring at pictures of little pieces of wood, he saved his work, watched a movie and went to bed.

The next morning, knowing that if he started playing with his virtual puzzle he would get nothing else done, he tore into the project he had put off completing the day before. He put the finishing touches on it in record time and by early afternoon he was ready to start again on the puzzle. He had no other projects scheduled for more than a week, so his goal was to solve the stupid thing before then. The rest of that day and all the next he worked like a man possessed, ignoring calls from friends and all but the most persistent urges to eat, sleep or use the john.

He tried combination after combination of pieces until his vision blurred, but eventually an image began to form in the middle of his screen. The top of the box was solved first, as it was the easiest. It resolved into a beautiful and stunningly detailed image of a woman's face. The sides and bottom were harder as they were mostly geometric patterns. By the evening of the second full day, however, he had it solved, at least electronically. He saved the files and then decided to reward himself by going out for dinner and a few beers. He called a couple of friends he had been ignoring for the previous few days and asked them to come along.

The following morning he slept late, forced himself to take a jog and eat a decent breakfast, and then, consulting his images and notes made over the past several days, began the arduous task of arranging the inlay pieces in the order he had discovered. He had never really liked the tile game as a child, and had never completed one. After several false starts he decided to visit a toy store and buy an easier puzzle to practice on before he felt comfortable attacking the box again.

He sweated over the box all that day and most of the next, unsure of why he was now so obsessed with solving the puzzle. He couldn't come up with a good reason, but was driven nonetheless.

Now, late in the evening of the second day of sliding little wooden pieces around this stupid box, sitting on the couch in just a comfortable pair of cutoff shorts with a half-drunk beer getting warm on the coffee table, he came to the final tile. He was so keyed up by this point that he could barely hold his hands still enough to move it into place. He eventually got a grip on himself, though, and, holding his breath, slid it home. He heard a soft click and expelled his breath in a whoosh. Now what?

One of the first things he had done when he originally saw the box was to shake it, of course. As far as he could tell nothing was in it. At least that was what he had been assuming. But now, with it apparently finally unlocked, all sorts of questions surfaced in his brain; "If nothing is in it, why make it so hard to open? Did someone open it before me and remove the contents? What's up with the woman's face? Maybe it contains some contract or other important piece of paper, a treasure map, perhaps?" He snorted at that one. "Wasn't there some movie I saw part of awhile back about someone opening a puzzle box and releasing some evil guy with nails in his head?" He snorted again.

Still, the questions, ridiculous and not, buzzed around his brain as he tried to make his suddenly sweaty hands open the box. He had to know, though, and he finally reached out with one quick motion and popped open the lid. Immediately a glowing pink vapor escaped and enveloped his face. His last thought before losing consciousness could pretty much be summed up as: "Well, shit!"

Naruto woke with the sun in his face. "Dammit," he thought, "fell asleep on the couch again." He sat up slowly, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. Funny, the TV wasn't on. Waking up on the couch wasn't that unusual. He often fell asleep watching a late movie or Letterman, only to awaken to some inane morning show. "Huh, must have cut it off during the night, I guess."

He got up and started for the kitchen to get some juice when a quiet voice said, "Good morning, master." He jolted to a stop and spun toward the voice, suddenly wide-awake with heart pounding. From the far corner of the room stepped a vision; the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She was clothed in the sheerest of silk that revealed much, yet hid just enough to be incredibly tantalizing.

As his befuddled mind tried to process what he saw and its implications, the young woman stepped in front of him, stopped, and smiled. Her slightly small mouth had full lips that formed a stunning yet demure smile which lit up the room, made his heart beat even faster, and awakened his cock. She stood, eyes slightly downcast, apparently waiting for him to say something.

"Uh... who... what... how..." He swallowed and tried again. "Who are you, and how did you get in here?"

Her smile widened at his confusion, causing his rapidly-beating heart to skip a few, then she said, "I am whomever you would like me to be, master. As to how I got here, is that not obvious? Did you not open my box?"

The box. Everything rushed back into his head; the box, the puzzle, the glowing mist. Suddenly he had to sit down. He made it back to the couch before his legs gave out from under him, his eyes never leaving the girl.

"The box? How... What do you mean? What was that light? What did you do to me?" he asked, remembering now that the pink mist was the last thing he saw the night before.

The woman's smile gave way to a small, albeit cute frown. "You do not know of the box? You must. I am here. You did open it, yes?"

Naruto felt a little better now that he was not the only one confused, then realized that might not be a good thing. "Well, yeah, I did. I solved the puzzle."

"Ah," she said, her smile returning, "This is correct, then. You are my rightful master. I am your Genie."

Master? Genie? What the hell was she talking about? This had to be a dream. Had he fallen asleep watching a rerun of "I Dream of Genie"? He must have. He was at this very moment really sleeping on the couch while it played on TV. Still, as dreams went, it could be worse. She was certainly hot, definitely hotter than Barbara Eden. He was afraid to ask too many questions, fearing that, if this was a dream it might end before anything good could happen (as they always did), but he didn't know what else to do.

"Uh, I'm sorry, but I'm not quite awake, yet. I had a late night that ended oddly. Could you kind of start from the beginning and tell me about, uh, yourself, or whatever..." He trailed off, not wanting to go too far and indicate to her that he wasn't who she expected him to be.

Apparently that was already obvious to her, though, as she said, "Yes, I can understand your confusion. You are not my originally intended master. But no matter, the box was opened by your hand, so my master you are."

She knelt on the floor in front of him, giving him an incredible view of her dazzling cleavage. He would have had a hard time concentrating on anything else if it hadn't been for the unbelievable story she told, and a pair of startlingly green eyes that captured his as she began speaking.

"I am a Genie, a female Jinn. I was placed in that box many, many years ago. Created by a Major Genie, it, and I, was intended to be a gift for a very wealthy Sultan as a present. That particular Sultan loved puzzles, and this box was constructed to be a great challenge for him, with me as his prize, when, or if, he solved it."

"Apparently he never did, or perhaps the box was stolen. I do not know. A Genie such as me is aware neither of what transpires outside his or her vessel, nor even of the passage of time itself while the vessel is sealed. But that does not matter, now. The way the box was created, my master is whoever solves the puzzle and opens the box. You have done so. So, master, how may I be of service?" As she said this last, she bowed her head briefly to the floor.

Naruto was stunned. Was this really happening? It couldn't be. Either someone was going to some elaborate lengths to play a practical joke on him, or he was still asleep on the couch with that rerun of "Jeannie" on the TV. He pinched himself. Ow! Ok, must be a joke, then. But hell, why not play along?

"Um, I'm not sure. How CAN you be of service?"

"In any way you wish, master. I am yours to command."

His to command, eh? Yeah, right. Who had set this up, and where had they gotten this beautiful girl? At least if she was a stripper or something, she should be of legal age. As practical jokes went, this was a great one.

Naruto thought for a few minutes. Just what would it take to call this girl's bluff? If he was careful, he hoped he could get some enjoyment out of this before exceeding what she was paid to do. Hmmm. She was wearing so little anyway...

"How about, remove your clothes."

"Yes, master." She stood and began to remove her silks.

"No, um, strip for me, please. Make it erotic."

"Yes, master." And she did. For the next ten minutes, Naruto was witness to the most incredibly erotic strip tease he had ever seen as she slowly revealed her perfect body. There was no music, no sound. It would have only detracted from the performance. One by one the silks would drift to the floor, leaving a thinner layer behind, a little more of her lightly tanned skin showing through. Yet the remaining filmy material and her continuous movement still managed to conceal her most private places. Even the very last thin silk somehow managed to hide what he so urgently wanted to see. Then it, too, fell to the floor as she gracefully turned to face him, her auburn hair, now slightly tousled, settling over her breasts. It was thick enough to completely conceal them and long enough to almost reach her delicious oval belly button and partially obscure her taut, flat stomach.

By this time Naruto was perspiring a bit and his cock was rock-hard. The young woman - she couldn't be more than twenty, if that - was exceptionally talented, and Naruto sat in stunned silence, only able to stare at her in lust. Oddly, he found her breasts still being hidden by her glorious mane while the rest of her was exposed a surprising turn-on, focusing more of his attention on a small triangle of trimmed red-gold bush, pointing down to a delectable and completely bare hood and pair of lips, all perfectly framed by lusciously rounded hips flaring from her narrow waist.

Finally, his eyes found their way back to her face, whose pink-cheeked, slightly exerted expression held curious combinations of innocence and sexuality, subservience and perhaps just a bit of mischief. As innocent as she might look, however, she was apparently not in the least bit self-conscious about her nudity, and seemed quite happy for him to admire her for as long as he liked, and to wait for his next command. Naruto wondered for a while what that command should be. Finally, voice unsteady, he said, "Ok, now, uh, how about a lap dance."

"Lap dance?" she frowned slightly, as if in concentration. There was a brief tingle in his mind, but he was too distracted to notice it. "Ah! Yes master."

Again her sensuous body began moving to an unheard rhythm. She slowly turned away from him, revealing a sculpted back and two full, firm, round cheeks. She then sunk her stunning rear into his lap and began swirling it lightly against his cock, which was straining mightily for release from his shorts. It was all he could do not to cum right then. Slowly she turned again, somehow keeping her ass in constant contact with his fabric-sheathed cock, to straddle him, a look of sultry eroticism now on her young face.

She rubbed her covered breasts lightly against his chest for a few moments, her silken strands tickling his nipples, her ass continuing its delicious gyrations, before rubbing upwards against him. She paused with her breasts inches from his face and reached up to leisurely, teasingly pull the hair covering her right breast aside. Once she had it revealed, she flipped her hair gracefully over her shoulder with that special little head toss that all women with long manes develop, and that had always aroused him. Somehow, her left breast stayed hidden.

Naruto was now presented with a large, perfectly round breast completely untouched by gravity, with a small areola surrounding a large, pert nipple that pointed ever so slightly up when erect, as it was now. He had to sit on his hands to keep from reaching for it, but he had asked for a lap dance, and the rule was no touching. At that moment he would have sworn that following that rule was the hardest thing he had ever done, but a rule was a rule. In this instance it seemed to make the dance even more erotic, if that were possible.

The girl rose to half-stand on the couch and pressed her whole body against him. He tilted his head back to look up at her, to find her beautiful face smiling naughtily back down at him. The bottom of her breast was just even with his chin and, placing her hands on the back of the couch for support, she raised up a little further, sliding her body against his. When her breast was hanging just over his face, she bent and lightly touched his lips with her nipple. He groaned. This was too much. He could no longer resist and tried to open his mouth to take her nipple, but found himself barely able to move, as if spellbound. She giggled impishly as she teased him over his lips, his nose, his eyelids, as he sat helpless to respond.

After teasing him for a several long moments she leaned back from him a bit and revealed her other breast with another comely toss of her head. She then pressed against him again and rubbed both breasts more firmly, slowly, around and down his face. Finally easing back down on his crotch, her whole body pressed against him, her face inches above his, she asked, "What else can I do for my master?" in a husky whisper.

The spell was broken, and Naruto could move a bit. He was half crazy at this point. He couldn't take much more without exploding. He wasn't sure how far this girl was willing or allowed to go, but he had to have some release. Stripers didn't usually perform any sexual acts beyond what she had already done. On the other hand, if she were perhaps a prostitute? What the hell.

"Um, how about a nice, long, mind blowing blow job?"

Again the tingle in his mind as she smiled naughtily, said, "Yes, master!" and slithered down until her face hovered over his fly. She reached up and ran a fingertip lightly over his hard-on through his shorts, causing him to jump and his cock to jerk violently in his pants. Was she really going to do it, or was she just teasing him?

He soon received his answer as, after a few more moments of teasing his rock-hard cock through the fabric, she slowly unzipped him. She reached in and he jumped again as her fingers touched, and then encircled his cock. She extracted it and, after yet another charming toss of her head to get her hair out of the way, this time revealing a long graceful neck that begged to be nuzzled and kissed, she slowly, teasingly lowered her mouth toward his shaft. Naruto held his breath for an endless, agonizing moment until she finally extended her tongue. She lightly flicked the tip of his cock and caused him, and it, to jump once again. She smiled as she swirled her tongue around his cock head for a while, causing him to moan, then she gently took the tip of his cock in her mouth.

Sucking lightly, she slowly lowered her head. Millimeter by millimeter his shaft disappeared between her lips until, a brief eternity later, she had taken it all down her throat. She left his cock buried to the hilt and began to hum a nameless tune. He wasn't sure how she could do this, as his cock was completely blocking her air supply, but she hummed her song, whose notes were chosen not for their melody but for the incredible sensations they produced on his shaft. She hummed for much longer that he would have though possible without passing out.

She finally reversed direction, revealing his cock as slowly as she had hidden it. On the way out, she ran her teeth lightly along the top of his cock while adding a maddening swirling of her tongue to the underside. Naruto was circumcised, and when her teeth reached the ridge under his 'helmet', she held them there and bit down just a little to give her tongue swirling more friction on the underside of his cock head.

The combination of the sting of her teeth and the intense pleasure of her tongue on the most sensitive part of his cock had Naruto rapidly approaching the point of no return. Just as he was about to spew, however, she stopped the action of her tongue and, removing most of the pressure of her teeth from the top of his cock, she slid the head of his cock through her lips and teeth until her lips kissed just his very tip. She then parted her lips with the tip of her tongue and, opening her mouth a bit, began teasing and probing the tip of his cock and its hole. This caused an excruciating mixture of tickling pleasure when she licked and flicked his cock tip, and stinging pleasure when she probed the hole as deeply as she could with her tongue.

Naruto's hips began to buck involuntarily. Smiling around her extended tongue, the girl pressed her breasts into his thighs and put all her weight on him, holding him still and forcing him to endure the torture. She continued it for Naruto didn't know how long, never quite stimulating him enough to make him cum, until he thought he might go insane. Before he could scream for her to stop, or make him cum, or whatever, her lips enveloped his cock head again, and began their slow journey back to the base of his cock.

She repeated the whole sequence again, and again, and again, until Naruto was begging and pleading for her to make him cum. Finally, grinning wickedly, she whispered, "Yes, master." She didn't stop her pattern, though, just altered it. Her lips slid down his cock faster this time, and she sucked a bit harder. The way back out was also faster, but her teeth still lightly scraped the top of his cock as her tongue did its dance underneath. Then, forgoing her tongue torture on the tip, she sucked his cock back down.

In his current state Naruto couldn't take this kind of stimulation for very long, and exploded after just a few repetitions. Sensing this, the girl sucked his cock completely down her throat, which seemed to constrict tightly around him. Then she began to bob her head as jets of semen shot down her throat, milking his cock for every spurt and drop, and extending Naruto's orgasm, the most incredible orgasm of his life, for longer than he thought possible. The orgasmic contractions, meant to shoot the cum from his cock, continued long after there was no more cum to shoot, and the girl continued her milking, refusing to stop until the contractions did. Wondering again how she could keep his cock buried down her throat so long without breathing, Naruto finally passed out.

For the second time that morning, Naruto awoke trying to remember what was going on. Memory came to him more quickly this time, and he looked around, afraid that the girl might indeed have been a dream, or perhaps had left, her job complete. But no, there she was, kneeling in front of him again, naked, her eyes downcast, with possibly just the barest hint of a mischievous smile on her gorgeous young face.

Naruto looked down at his crotch. His cock was back in his shorts, with a damp spot around the zipper the only physical evidence that anything had happened, that is unless you counted smell. He now noticed her aroma left on him, an intoxicating smell of spice, desert rose and woman.

"Um, thank you. That was... incredible," Naruto murmured.

She actually blushed as she said, "It was my pleasure, master." She paused for a moment, and then looked at him from lowered eyelids; head still bowed, and asked, "What else may I do for my master?"

Naruto was in a bit of a quandary now. What should he do? This girl was obviously willing to go the distance. Who was she? Who had sent her? WAS she a prostitute? Just what were her limits? Naruto didn't know how long he had been out after that incredible oral assault, but he could already feel his juices starting to flow again. He was recharging quicker than usual, but then he had a stunningly beautiful young woman kneeling in front of him, still professing that he was her master. Who wouldn't?

Again, Naruto wanted to challenge her obedience without exceeding her limits and thus ending this little charade. He thought for another moment and decided on his next 'command.' He stood. "Remove my shorts and underwear."

"Yes, master." She moved without hesitation to obey. He had to admit, he was getting to like this 'master' game. She rose to her knees and undid his button and fly. She pulled his shorts and underwear slowly to the floor, exposing his half-erect cock. She looked at it for a moment with what seemed like longing, and then she raised her eyes to his expectantly.

"Ok, now I wish for you to make my cock thicker, longer and harder than it has ever been before, so that I can fuck you senseless with it." Naruto figured this was a pretty good command. She had already made him harder than he ever thought possible through her dancing and oral attentions. He figured she could do it again, using hands, lips and tongue, allowing her to follow his 'wish' while not having the fantasy of her 'Genie powers' broken.

Her eyes widened a bit at the last part of his command, and he again felt the tingle in his mind. He was aware enough this time to consciously notice it, but didn't have time to consider it before she said "Yes, master!" enthusiastically, lowered her eyes back to his cock, and then got a far away look. Her eyes seemed to flash golden, and Naruto felt a tugging at his crotch. He looked down at his cock and was shocked to see that it was indeed thicker and longer than it had ever been before, and throbbingly erect. He had never had a problem with size, being a bit above average in all respects, but now... his cock had to be at least 2 inches wide and 8 inches long. He gasped in astonishment and stumbled back away from her.

Thinking she had done something wrong, the girl lowered her head, eyes downcast, waiting for reprimand. For his part, Naruto was stunned, and scared. She was real! She was a Genie! He had commanded a powerful magical being to perform sexual acts for and on him. Oh, shit!

"Uh, look, um, I'm sorry about all those commands and stuff. I didn't really believe you were a real Genie. I thought it was a joke."

She looked up, confused. "You didn't really want my attentions?"

"Well, yes, I did, but I don't normally command women like that. I would get slapped, or worse. I was trying to call your bluff - well no I wasn't - but, I'm sorry." It was ironic now that this creature really did seem to be magical and his to command, that he would become concerned over what he had done.

"My 'bluff'? Master, there was no bluff, and there is no offense. There cannot be. I am your Genie. This is my purpose."

"To give me blow jobs!?" he said incredulously.

She smiled, a bit impishly, as she lowered her eyes again. "No. Well, yes, in part. Forgive me, master, for not being clear earlier. I was intended to be a gift to the Sultan, to be his sexual servant, his willing sexual slave, granting any erotic wish he might desire. That was why I was created. I cannot grant just any wish, like the most powerful Jinn. My powers, while extensive, are tied to wishes dealing in the Erotic, physical pleasure; sexual fantasy. Any wish of this type, I can grant you."

Naruto was stunned, again, and again sank weakly to the couch. "ANY wish?"

"Yes, master," she replied softly.

"How many wishes do I get?" he asked suddenly, afraid he had blown most of them already without knowing.

"As many as you want, master."

"For how long?"

"Until you die- WE die, master. I am tied to you now. I am you Genie for life."

This was just too much for Naruto. He couldn't grasp it. He laid his head back and closed his eyes, thinking of nothing, his brain overloaded. He sat this way so long that the girl finally asked "Master, are you alright?"

He looked around the room numbly, unable to concentrate on anything coherent. His eyes finally returned to his still-massive, still-throbbing cock. "What about this?" he asked dully. Somewhere in his brain he figured his erection should have wilted by now.

"I am sorry master, I do not understand. Does it displease you? Is it not what you requested?"

"Well," he said, trying to concentrate, "yeah, I guess, but why is it still so, uh, hard?" he asked dumbly.

Again a small smile, this time with lots of blushing. "Because you have not 'fucked me senseless' yet, master." she said in a shy voice.

That brought him back around a bit. When he had said that, while he would have loved to fuck her 'senseless', he had meant it mostly metaphorically. "You mean it will stay like this until I do?"

"No master. It will be anything you wish it to be." She paused briefly, lowering her eyes again. "Again, master, forgive me for my lack of clarity. Some Jinn, as you may have read in stories, take their masters' wishes absolutely literally. Therefore, unless those wishes are phrased exactly correctly, the master often gets something other than the intent of his wish. Some Jinn do this out of cruelty, some out of what they call "purity." I was created not to do this at all, but to try to give my master, you, the wish you intend."

This sparked Naruto's memory. "That tingle I feel in my mind whenever I ask for something, are you reading my mind?"

"Not exactly. To help me grant your wish, to interpret what you want, I have drawn on your definition of what, for example, a "lap dance" is or what you feel a "long, mind-blowing blow job" to be. While both of those activities existed - in one form or another - when I was created, they were not called by those names. I could have pulled that information from anywhere, but thought it better to get the definitions from you. Getting this info from you is different than reading your personal thoughts, which is something I am not allowed to do unless you ask it.

Gaining information to grant your wishes in this fashion is fairly common for Jinn who try to grant the spirit of their master's wishes, rather than the literal wish itself. However, if you consider granting your wishes in this manner to be an intrusion, I will not do so. I have only been yours for a short while, and even by granting your wishes in the manner I have, at first I may not give you exactly what you intend. But as time goes by I will be able to better understand the intent of your wishes. Forgive me if I have taken too much liberty or offended you in any way."

She paused at this point, but before Naruto could reply, she spoke again. "There is a fine line between giving a master the wish he intends and maintaining his mental privacy. When you opened the box, that pink mist you saw was my essence. I had no physical form. Most of my physical and mental characteristics were formed then, as I took on the body and the personality best suited to you, to be a good match for you." She gave a small, ironic smile. "Apparently, if I am judging my mental and physical formation correctly, you like women who are, among other things, fun-loving, sexually adventurous, intelligent, and a bit mischievous. Those last two characteristics were not encouraged in women during the time of my creation, and are causing a bit of conflict with my subservience." She became serious again. "They may have also tempered my interpretation of your last wish with my own interest in being, as you said, 'fucked senseless.' I should not have done that without your permission." She lowered her forehead to the floor. "I await any punishment you wish to give."

Naruto snorted softly. Punishment. He was having a hard time grasping, much less believing everything this beautiful woman was saying. But one thing he was sure of was that, with everything she had done so far, the last thing she deserved was punishment. Although... that depends on your definition of 'punishment' he thought. Smiling inwardly but keeping a stern face, he said "Very well, I will punish you, then. Get up and sit here," he indicated the middle of the couch.

"Yes, master." She did as she was told, her eyes downcast and her whole demeanor that of abject abasement.

"Lean back and spread your legs."

Her face showed a bit of confusion, but she kept her eyes downcast as she did what he commanded. He grasped her knees and pushed her legs up until they were spread and pressed against her chest, fully exposing her pussy and ass to him. "Hold them like this until I tell you to move."

"Yes, master," she whispered.

Naruto knelt down between her legs to get a closer look at her pussy. Her pussy lips and the hood above her clit were bare, with just the neat fuzz of golden-red hair above them. There was a light sheen of moisture on and between her lips, and her pussy smelled clean and inviting when he caught a whiff. He bent his head further down and licked a lip lightly, and it was her turn to jump and moan.

Now, Naruto loved to eat a woman when he got the chance, but he was never one to describe the taste of a woman's secretions with words like "honey" or "nectar." He didn't mind the taste of a clean pussy at all, but he was not there for the flavor. However, in this case he was surprised and pleased to find that her taste was actually pleasant, tasting of woman but also of something like honeysuckle, and he took a few more licks, just to savor the taste of this wonderful, exotic woman, before he started eating in earnest.

He spent a long time licking, nibbling and teasing her lips and hood, trying to give her as much stimulation and pleasurable torment as she had given him. He felt woefully inexperienced for the task, but he persevered, and, when he thought she had wanted it bad enough for long enough, attacked her clit directly. She had been writhing and moaning more and more loudly as he went (just listening to her moans was almost enough to get him off, so musical and erotic were they), and when his tongue touched her clit, she exploded into orgasm immediately. Like his orgasm earlier, hers seem to go on and on, and like her, he refused to stop licking until she stopped cumming. After what had to be a full minute of this, he was thinking that she, too, might pass out, but a few seconds later her mouth opened in a final silent scream of ecstasy, held there for an endless moment, then she went limp in exhaustion. Sweat plastered a few hairs to her forehead and sheened the rest of her body and she panted heavily, but she had managed to stay conscious and to hold her legs up as he commanded, although it looked to have been a tough battle.

"That is your punishment for trying to interpret my wishes." He smiled a lopsided smile and added, "And you can expect further punishment if it happens again. Understand?"

She managed a weak smile of understanding and said "Yes master."

"Now. To your punishment for wanting to be 'fucked senseless'." Naruto stood on his knees in front of the couch between her legs, intending to enter her immediately and commence the fucking with his achingly hard cock. He quickly discovered, however, that the couch was too low for him to line up correctly. Her eyes were riveted to his cock, and she only looked up when he asked, "can you raise yourself a little, or shall we move to another location?"

He expected her to either adjust herself a bit, or suggest they move, but instead her eyes flashed and she simply floated up a few inches and hung in mid air, her pussy aligned directly with his shaft. Again he experienced a shock at such a blatant example of her abilities, but quickly gave a mental 'what the fuck' shrug then said out loud, "well, if you are going to do that, why am I on my knees?"

With that he stood and backed up a bit, moving to a clear spot on the carpet. He spread his feet wide and said "Ok, float on over here." And she did. It was truly a surreal and erotic sight; her lying back on nothing with her long dancer's legs spread wide and held up in the air as she floated toward him. He almost freaked right then, but kept a tight hold on himself. She aligned herself with his cock again, and he placed the tip at her entrance. "So this is the cock it takes to fuck you senseless, eh?"

"Yes, master," she breathed.

"Ok, well, here it comes. Hold yourself steady." Naruto slowly began pressing his cock into her, but immediately felt an obstruction. He stopped for a moment, wondering what it could be before he figured it out. "You're a virgin!"

"Of course, master," she panted, obviously a bit impatient at the delay. "Taking my virginity is your last step in making me your Genie forever. Please, take it as you wish." This last was said almost as a plea.

This set off a small alarm bell in Naruto's mind, but he was too filled with lust to stop now and consider its implications. He was on a road of no return. He would just have to deal with it later. He was not so insensitive, however, as to not be concerned about the pain this girl might experience when her hymen was broken.

"Can't I just wish it away? I don't want to hurt you."

"That's very kind of you, Master, but no. It is part of joining us together."

"Well, ok..."

He had never had sex with a virgin before, and wasn't sure of the best method of deflowering her, but decided a quick, smooth thrust would probably be best. Suiting action to thought, he placed his hands on top of her thighs for leverage, positioned the tip of his cock against her maidenhead, and gave a strong, smooth thrust. Her hymen parted easily, and his thrust carried his cock several inches into her. As he thrust she threw her head back with a muffled squeal. He left his cock in her for a few seconds, enjoying the contractions of her walls squeezing his massive shaft, waiting for her to get used to its presence. "Are you ok? Does it feel ok?"

"Oh yes master. There was a little pain, not much, and it has quickly gone. It feels wonderful," she said a bit breathlessly. That was all the go-ahead Naruto needed. He pulled his cock out slowly, until just the tip was lodged between her lips, and then pushed back in again, eliciting another squeal. She was incredibly, deliciously tight, especially in his enlarged state. He felt every millimeter of her vaginal wall as it slid past his sensitive cock head. The feeling was indescribable. He slowly, ever so slowly picked up the pace of his thrusting, somehow knowing that his new cock would have all the stamina needed for a marathon fuck. He could tell that she wanted him to thrust faster, but he was enjoying teasing her.

Soon enough, however, he was pumping her at a rapid speed, and was rewarded by little grunts and moans from her with each thrust. By the volume of her responses he could tell that she was slowly but inexorably climbing toward a massive climax. He continued to thrust a while longer, increasing speed a bit more, and started to pant and grunt a bit himself. Eventually he felt his own climax start to build. "Here we go," he murmured between breaths, "you ready?"

"Yes... master," she managed through clenched teeth.

He pumped a bit more then asked, partly out of lust, partly out of some perverse desire to distract her just a little, "Um, can you... increase the intensity... of my orgasm... to match the size of... my cock?" This time she just threw her head forward in a nod, unable to speak. With that, Naruto picked up his pace again, slamming his cock into her as her tight round ass slapped against his thighs.

She was moaning constantly now, the volume increasing as she approached her climax. Naruto kept up his pace, trying to slam into her deeper and deeper, enjoying the way her tight, spasming walls grabbed at his cock. He noticed on his deeper thrusts that the tip of his elongated cock brushed something, and after a few seconds his fevered brain figured that this must be her cervix. He then made it his goal to touch it with every thrust. This added assault quickly pushed the girl over the edge, and she came with a scream. Her orgasmic contractions squeezed and pulled intensely on Naruto's cock, which in turn sent him off. The fireworks of this blast made his earlier orgasm seem like bottle rockets in the back yard. They exploded in his head and crotch for a second, for an hour, he could not tell, until, finally, the blackness took him once more...

Again Naruto regained consciousness. Again he looked around to make sure it hadn't all been a dream, and again he found the Genie kneeling before him. She was calm and composed, her long hair neatly brushed and shiny, the only clue of what had just happened being a flush to her cheeks. This bugged Naruto just a little. He felt completely spent after the recent activities, and figured that, what with the vigorous fucking he had just given her - her first fucking ever, to boot - she should feel the same. But there she was, apparently no worse for wear.

Naruto leaned back on the couch and just stared at her for a few moments. When he looked closely at her face, he noticed what appeared to be the tracks of a tear under one eye. He asked, "Are you crying?"

She smiled self-consciously and bowed her head a bit lower. "Yes master. Just a little. I am sorry."

"Why? I mean why are you crying."

"Because I am happy, master."

"Why, because I 'fucked you senseless'? Did I, in fact, fuck you senseless, by the way?"

"Her smile widened, and her cheeks turned redder. "Yes you did master. We both collapsed on a heap in the floor for a few moments. And yes, that is part of what makes me happy."

"What do you mean? Wait, come here and lie with me. I'm tired of seeing you kneeling there."

Naruto turned to lie on the couch propped up on several pillows, then she did as he directed, laying her body spooned on top of his so that his chin rested lightly on the top of her head, her glorious, silken hair cascading down his side and the front of the couch. His cock, soft at the moment (but still in its new, larger state, he noticed) threatened to harden again at the sensuous weight of her body on his, but he ignored it as best he could. Luckily her head was currently blocking his view of her breasts, or his concentration would probably have disintegrated entirely. Once they were comfortable, he asked her to continue.

"As your Genie servant I am your slave, body and spirit. You can do with me absolutely anything you want. You can even destroy me, if that is your wish. It is accepted. You do not have to give me pleasure, or treat me kindly in any way. You have already given me more pleasure than I could ever expect, and even if you never do so again, it is a wonderful gift. That is why I am crying."

This answer horrified Naruto. That any creature such as this could be so thankful for so little was shocking. How were people, or Genies, treated in her day that she should be so appreciative? He mulled over this for a few moments, stroking her hair, and then finally said softly, "Ok, listen to me. I am having a hard time believing all this is happening. I still expect to wake from this wonderful dream at any moment. But here's the deal: I'm not sure how women, either human or Genie, were treated in the day you were... born, but it's different now, or at least I'm different. If what you say is true, that you are mine for life, and that you have been created to my 'specifications', then I think you are going to be much more than a slave. What, I don't know yet." He snorted. "Hell, I have only known you for a few hours, and all of that has been sex. I don't even know your name! What is it by the way?"

"I don't have one yet, master. It is up to you to give me one."

"Uh, wow, ok. Um, I'll have to think about that later." He paused a moment to get back on his train of thought. "In any event, I couldn't stand myself if I treated you the way you say some might have in your day. If we are going to be together for as long as you say we will, then I think our... 'relationship' will have to be much more than me giving you orders. As I say, I don't know what exactly that relationship will be, but I think we will be much more companions than 'Master and Slave.' Understand?"

"Yes, master." He could tell by the hitch in her voice that she was crying again.

"You ok?"

"Yes, master, quite ok."

And another thing; to be perfectly honest, even after everything I just said, I do kinda like being called Master by a sexy, beautiful woman. However, that could get a bit of a problem in public. Why don't you call me Naruto? We'll save 'Master' for special occasions."

"Yes, Naruto."

The idea of taking her in public brought him back to just what kind of relationship they would share. "So, can you be like a girlfriend or wife or... ?"

"Yes, I can be anything you wish. I will always be at your command, however."

"Ok, but is it real? I mean would you be a 'real' wife or whatever? I guess what I am trying to say is do you feel real affection. Can you feel love?"

She turned her head to look up into his eyes, revealing a tantalizing view of her right nipple in the process. "I can and do, Naruto. I love you now and always. Its part of what I am."

"How can you say that?! You have only known me for a few hours!"

"Part of my creation binds me to you, to love you completely and unconditionally."

"Even if I was as cruel as you say some... 'masters' might be?"

"Yes."

Naruto contemplated this for a few minutes, uncomfortable with the idea of instant, complete and unconditional love. He at last decided that he would just have to see how this thing went. He definitely couldn't say he returned all her feelings yet. But he could see himself falling very, very hard for her, which scared and excited him, and made him want to be a bit cautious. He decided to change the subject for now.

"So, as a 'Sex Genie' what are you capable of doing? I know you said earlier that you were powerful, but can only grant wishes that involve sex."

Yes, any wish such as that I can grant."

"So, I can't wish for, say, a new DVD player?"

Tingle. "No. That is not an erotic or sexual wish."

"So, does that mean that you don't have the ability to create a DVD player?"

"Oh, no, it is certainly within my powers to create a DVD player."

"Well then..." He thought for a moment, and then tried again. "Does that mean that you could create a DVD player if it were part of an erotic wish?"

"If the wish were constructed correctly, then yes, that would be within the boundaries of the rules governing my abilities. It would fall into the area of indirect effects of an erotic wish."

"Ok, so how do I construct an erotic wish so that I get a DVD player out of it?"

She smiled apologetically up at him. "Sorry, Master, I am not allowed to tell you that. You must discover it for yourself."

"Hmmmm," he thought for a few moments, not sure what to ask next. Then a startling question popped into his head. "Are there other Genies around? Still?"

She didn't answer for a moment, as if thinking. Finally she said, "I don't know. It's quite possible. However, your initial disbelief that I was one, if that would be a common reaction, probably means that they are quite rare, now."

"Can't you... feel them, or something?"

"No. That ability in Genie servants has been forbidden almost since the beginning, after many early masters pitted their Genies against each other. Since then, for the protection of both Genie and Master we cannot detect each other."

"So they can't feel you, either."

"No. Not unless something changed after I entered my vessel."

"Huh." That seemed to exhaust that topic for the moment. He turned his thoughts back to her abilities. He had so many questions that he didn't know what to ask next. Finally he said, "Tell me more about what interesting things you can do."

"Yes, Naruto." Again the brief tingle. "I can make any change to either you or myself that you might wish, with very few limits. I can make any sexual fantasy come true, no matter how impossible it might seem. You can have anyone you wish, in whatever situation you wish. The possibilities are truly endless."

He reflected on her words for a moment. "What are the limits you just mentioned?"

"In relation to making changes to you or myself?"

He nodded.

"Well, basically the only changes I cannot make to you are ones that would cause you permanent harm or death. I also cannot grant you my abilities. As for myself, I cannot expand my powers, nor can I decrease them or completely give them up."

"Can you... reproduce? Have a baby?"

She paused again before answering. "Yes, if you wish. It wouldn't be a Jinn baby, though. It would be human."

He contemplated a bit more, trying to put everything she said into perspective. Finally he said, "Wow. That's all a lot to think about." He smiled, "Not that I can concentrate on anything with you lying as you are." His now mostly-erect cock nestling in the crack of her ass gave extra meaning to his words.

She wriggled her satiny skin deliciously against him, pulling him a bit deeper into her crack as she asked innocently "Would you like me to move, Naruto?"

"Ye... ,"he had to clear his throat before trying again. "Yes. Turn over, please."

This resulted in more delicious rubbing as she turned over to lie face down on him, her firm breasts and hard nipples pressing into his chest, the fuzz between her legs tickling his balls and the base of his cock. "Yes, master," she murmured, locking her green eyes onto his.

"You know," he said a bit breathlessly, his now fully-erect cock pressed between her belly and his, "I haven't even kissed you, yet." With that, he placed his hand on the back of her head and gently pulled her lips to his.

They kissed for what seemed like hours, lost in each other. For what seemed an hour their lips simply teased and caressed. During the second hour their kisses became much more prolonged and passionate. By about the third hour their tongues had started to play, first at hide-and-seek and tag before moving on to some serious wrestling. After another hour or so Naruto realized that his hands were idle, and quickly rectified this by caressing her back. This elicited some soft purring around her tongue, which developed into soft moans as his hands ever so slowly worked their way down to her soft, firm cheeks. After a time of alternating gentle squeezes and light caresses with the occasional kneading, Naruto finally rested his palms against her rear and came up for air.

He was surprised to find that it was still daylight, much less only late morning. Had all this really happened in only a few hours? He smiled to himself, thinking she must be able to alter time, as well. Then his smile faded as he gave that idea more serious thought. COULD she alter time if he wanted?

His thoughts were interrupted by her asking, "Are you ok, Naruto?" She had been watching the changing expressions on his face, and was apparently curious, if not concerned, by what they meant.

He quickly filed the time question with all the other questions and ideas that had occurred to him, ideas to be explored at a later time. "I'm wonderful! Still just trying to take this all in." He smiled at her. "You know, lying here on the couch like this with you is incredible and all, but it's getting a bit confining. How about floating us over to the bed."

She grinned. "Yes, Naruto." They immediately lifted off the couch, her tantalizing weight still fully atop him, her glossy auburn mane of hair cascading over his right shoulder.

As they floated nearer the bed, however, he discovered a small kink in the plan. Like many single guys, Naruto seldom made up his bed. His was at the moment a rumpled mess. He considered continuing the fun suspended in midair, but quickly turned the idea down, at least for now. One of the few thoughts he could recall from all the time his lips and tongue had danced with hers had resulted in a decision to take this magic wish thing very slowly. Not that he was afraid of it or anything, he assured himself firmly. He just wanted to savor each and every experience. He was afraid that the activities earlier in the morning had already spoiled him a bit for any regular blowjob. Now, he suspected, it would take quite a bit to top the lovely round of sex with a beautiful woman lying back on nothing. He figured it would be all too easy to take this thing for granted, and he didn't want to do that.

"Can you, um, make the bed?" he asked instead, a bit embarrassed. She smiled at him in what he would have sworn had been a motherly fashion if not for the current circumstances. She also rolled her eyes, but then they flashed, and the bed was quickly and neatly made. He briefly considered some sort of entertaining chastisement for the eye-rolling thing, and then filed that idea away for later, too.

They settled down gently on the bed and immediately began kissing again, this time accompanied with much mutual caressing and fondling and rolling around. He eventually wound up straddling her hips, looking down at her lovely, slightly flushed face and captivating green eyes. As much as he would have loved to lose himself in those eyes forever, though, he had a job to do.

Giving her lips another sound kiss, he then worked his way across her jaw-line, down her neck, and across her shoulder, eliciting soft moans and gasps as he went. Finally he reached his current goal; her perfect breasts. He had always considered himself a bit of a breast man, and felt he had been quite remiss in not giving this particular perfect pair the attention they deserved earlier. Even when lying on her back, her breasts stood high, firm, and proud. While not huge, they were nicely large and round in proportion to her body. She had said her body was formed to his ideal, and her tits certainly seemed to support that statement, at least in appearance.

As far as Naruto was concerned, there were two factors that went into the ultimate set of breasts. Appearance was of course one of them. Sensitivity to stimulation was the other. He had sometimes heard women wonder just what men saw in breasts. He and several buddies had spent quite a few beers in similar discussions. While they had never come away with any consistent answers as to why guys liked LOOKING at breasts, he knew one of the main reasons he personally had such a fondness for them: A good pair of breasts, when wired correctly and operated properly by a skilled technician, could provide great rewards to their owner.

He had spent many an hour over several girlfriends trying to perfect his technique. They all had considered him perhaps a bit obsessed, but none had complained about the resulting attention, especially his last girlfriend. While her breasts had not quite been the most sensitive of the lot, they had been close, and that plus his past experience had allowed him to drive her moderately nuts from the stimulation on frequent occasions, even achieving an occasional small orgasm. Now, looking down at the lovely globes beneath him, it was time to see it they really qualified as the ultimate pair.

He began by caressing the firm, silky flesh with the lightest of feather touches, avoiding the nipples and areolas for now. That she began to mew and wiggle almost immediately was a good sign. He increased the pressure ever so slightly to a level meant to tickle as well as pleasure. He spent quite some time with this technique, exploring every square millimeter of her globes to find where she was most sensitive, and then focusing on those areas. The undersides of her breasts were especially vulnerable, resulting in violent squirming and pleading for him to do something more substantial. He finally relented, by tickling her nipples instead. She reacted by squirming so much that he could not keep the contact that he wanted, so he straddled her upper abdomen to hold her in place.

"But Master..." she pleaded, but he wasn't having any and interrupted her with a wicked grin. "I seem to remember someone tormenting me in a similar fashion earlier this morning. It's only fair." Actually, it wasn't really. His earlier torment had been at his request, and hers wasn't. Still, he was having fun, so...

He continued to tickle as she squirmed and continued to plead. He finally increased the pressure of his touch a bit more as he ran his fingers around her nipples and areolae. The pleas turned to moans. He continued to slowly increase the intensity of his touch, from lightly rolling her nipples between thumbs and forefingers, to firm pinching and pulling. The level of moans increased at an equal rate.

Finally deciding that his mouth should be in on the fun, he slid down to lie on top of her with his face at tit level. He then started the entire process over using only his tongue, switching between breasts frequently and at random to heighten her frustration. By the time he made it back to her nipples, her pleas and cries were incoherent. He continued his rapid switching between breasts as he alternated flicking the nipple lightly and quickly with his tongue, sucking the entire areola into his mouth and nipping it with his teeth, licking around the nipple in quick circular strokes, and anything else he could think of. After he brought his hands back into play by grasping and gently squeezing her tits to distend her nipples out toward his attentions, he was finally rewarded with what he had been seeking; her moans and gasps increasing into the full body shudder of an orgasm.

Once her shuddering stopped, he leaned back to admire her perfect, flushed orbs, happy in the knowledge that they were, in fact, his idea of perfect, and that he would be having lots of fun with them in the time to come. He then looked up into her eyes, and was a bit shocked at the raw lust shining from her eyes. Apparently her recent orgasm had acted as an appetizer, serving to whet her appetite rather than satisfy it.

He crawled up her until his face was level with hers, gave her a quick peck on the lips, then faking a huge yawn, said, "Well, all this sex has me really tired. How 'bout a nap?"

She growled, then with surprising strength flipped him over and straddled him. She was about to impale herself on him, but before she could he said, "Just what do you think you are doing?"

The fierce glow in her eyes immediately turned to a look of pleading. "Master, I need you inside me," she whispered hoarsely.

He made a show of giving this some consideration, then of giving in. "Very well, you may ride me..."

Before he could finish, she slammed down him, impaling herself to the hilt. He gasped at the tight wetness engulfing his shaft, and then continued, "But you will hold off my orgasm to coincide with your third consecutive one."

Her eyes widened, she said, "Yes, Naruto," and then she started moving over him. As much as he wanted to thrust with her, he decided to let her do the work this time. He laid back, relaxed with his hands behind his head, and watched the show.

And oh, what a show. She threw back her head, her eyes closed, as she slammed up and down more and more forcefully on his cock. Her firm breasts bounced deliciously and his hands itched for them, but he refrained, so she took it upon herself to knead them and pinch and pull her nipples. This was immediately enough to send her over the edge of her first orgasm. She continued without slowing, though.

It was quite an incredible sight for Naruto, watching this young woman ride him with such abandon, her hair flying, his cock appearing and disappearing as she rose and fell. He raised his hips slightly so that her weight would press on him instead of her knees as she descended, forcing his cock in just a bit deeper at the bottom of each stroke. After about a dozen more strokes or so she came for the second time.

Still she rode on, but she was obviously tiring, so he figured a little extra stimulation was in order. He beckoned her to lean down over him, supporting herself with her hands on each side of his chest, all the time continuing to Narutohammer his cock as her hair cascaded down across his face. He let her continue this way for a few more moments then reached up and firmly pinched and pulled her nipples. This was enough to send her over the edge again, and this time she took him with her. But just as the wave was about to break, he whispered in her ear, "hold us right here," trusting her to interpret him correctly. And she did, much to her consternation.

She continued to move over him, maintaining them both at the crest of orgasm without allowing the wave to crash. It was extremely pleasurable being held at that point, and extremely tormenting to not be allowed to explode. He gritted his teeth for a moment, before forcing his body to relax and ride the crest.

"Please, master... I don't know how much more of this... I can take. Please let me climax!"

"You mean you aren't enjoying this," he asked, eyes closed, breathing deeply to try to remain calm.

"Yes... Master, but I'm getting tired..."

"No you aren't. There is no fatigue; you can go on like this indefinitely."

She groaned in consternation and lust as her pace picked back up to her original rate. He opened his eyes and looked into hers, and they slowly lost their pleading look as she rode the crest with him.

Finally, some time later he nodded to her. Their bodies immediately shook in mutual explosions which lasted for several moments, and then her sweaty body collapsed onto him. He held her and stroked her hair as her breathing slowly returned to normal. He so enjoyed holding her this way that, when he felt his cock start to soften and pull out of her, he asked her to keep him hard and comfortably lubed within her. She happily if tiredly complied, and they soon fell asleep with her head snuggled on his chest and his rock-hard cock still impaled within her to the hilt. Just before she drifted off she gave him a sleepy smile and whispered, "If today is any indication, you certainly are going to be an adventure, Master."

This time when he woke up, it was immediately evident by the beautiful young woman lying atop him, her head snuggled on his chest, her silken hair tickling his sides, and her pussy encasing his hard shaft, that everything before had not been a dream. It took him a few more seconds to realize what had woken him, however. Not only was her pussy still wrapped tightly around his cock, it was slowly but continuously squeezing it, milking it strongly from base to tip.

He stroked her hair, and her eyes opened and looked into his as she smiled her dazzling, heart-thumping smile. "Hi."

"Hello, Naruto."

"You know, that's just about the best way to be woken up ever."

"I thought you might like it."

That was all the conversation for awhile, as their lips and tongues were busy with slow, passionate kissing while her pussy continued its leisurely milking of his cock. About half an hour later it milked him to a long, slow orgasm in the same way as they continued their passionate embrace.

Once every drop had been milked from him, their lips finally parted.

"Wow."

"Thank you, master. I hope that wasn't too presumptuous of me. Part of my makeup leads me to believe that you would wish me to take some initiative, but..."

"Absolutely. Be as presumptuous as you like, if you continue come up with things like that." He paused, "Can you come up with lots more things like that?"

She looked up with a wicked smile. "Lots and lots."

He gave a little shudder of anticipation. "Oh, goody."

They lay for a few moments before Naruto finally decided it was time for a shower. He figured he could have just asked Genie (until he came up with a better name) to clean them, but he actually wanted a shower. He invited her to join him, because having an incredibly beautiful, glistening wet woman wash you was much better than washing yourself, especially when you got to wash her in return. They actually made it out of the shower after rubbing her to only one more orgasm, although Naruto did have to cheat just a little by asking her to keep the water hot a bit after it would have normally run cold.

After playing a bit more grab-ass through two big fluffy towels as they dried each other off, Naruto studied their reflection in the large bathroom mirror. He looked at her magnificently toned, curvy body, and then back at his. While he had thought he was in half-way decent shape, he now discovered he was decidedly pudgy in comparison.

"Well, you say you can make changes to me. As you have my perfect body, I guess I should have yours."

She frowned slightly. "But you already do, master."

He gave her a flat 'yeah, right' stare through the mirror. "This," he said, pointing to his reflection, "is your dream body?"

She smiled and nodded eagerly.

He stared at her some more, then, "So, if I were to ask you to, say, make it more physically fit, then you would find it less than perfect?"

"No, Naruto."

"So what would make it not your dream body?"

"Nothing. Any way you want your body, I will find it perfect."

He looked at her in befuddled disbelief. She shrugged. "That's the way I'm wired, Naruto."

His expression changed to surprise at her use of so current an expression. She frowned back slightly.

"Did I not use that correctly?"

He tilted his head slightly, then raised his eyebrows and nodded. "Yeah, pretty much. Where'd you hear it?"

"From your head. Where else?"

He glanced at her at the near smart-ass response, grunted, and then turned his attention back to his reflection. He tried again. "Ok, let's say, theoretically, that I wanted you to pick out, among all the men in the world, your second-most perfect body. Show me what he looks like."

Tingle. A three dimensional, two foot tall image of a man appeared in front of them in mid-air and rotated slowly. It looked just like him. Naruto put his face in his hands and shook his head, then stopped.

"Are you saying that there is another guy out there that looks like that, like me?" he asked, muffled, through his hands.

"Yes, Naruto."

He sighed. "Make it go away."

"Yes, Naruto."

He thought for another moment, and then removed his hands. "Ok, let's try this. Make me... you can undo anything we change, right?"

"Yes, Naruto."

"Ok, first of all, make me perfectly healthy, head to toe." Tingle. Flash.

He immediately noticed several differences; his eyesight improved, although he hadn't realized it had degraded, a few small aches disappeared that he didn't even realize he had until they were gone, his body, while still not buff, lost several pounds, an old scar over one eye from diving off the bed head-first when he was four disappeared.

"Um, better leave the scar. That might be hard to explain to my mother."

It reappeared.

He studied his reflection a bit more, happy with what he saw so far, but not quite done. "Ok, now keeping my face, height, and general build pretty much the same, tweak my body such that it would drive the highest percentage of women, say, ages 18 to 36, and especially a certain stunningly beautiful young genie, crazy with lust if they were to see it nude... or clothed for that matter. Oh, and I mean 'crazy with lust' in the normal, every day way. No magical charm or anything."

Tingle. He felt parts of himself twinge and shift, and it looked like there were things crawling around under his skin. It was rather unsettlingly like something from a sci-fi or horror movie, but it was quickly done, and he was left with a body that one might expect to see in infomercials for expensive exercise equipment and weight-loss or fitness plans. He compared his body with Genie's again. Much better.

"Well, are you crazy with lust?"

"Always, for you Naruto." He looked at her in mild exasperation, but she wasn't looking at his face. "But now even more so, I must admit."

"So this is your perfect-er body, then?"

"She finally looked in his eyes and grinned. "Yes, master."

"Finally!" he exclaimed, looking back at the mirror. His eyes were drawn to his cock. "Isn't that even longer than the 'fuck you senseless' version that you never got around to changing back."

She had the grace to blush, and said, "Yes, a little."

"Isn't it a bit big for most women?"

"Yes, but you did request what would drive them crazy to look at."

"True. Hmmmm. Is that about six inches?"

"Just over, actually."

"And hard?... wait!" He grinned. "Why don't you show me instead of tell me."

She eagerly dropped to her knees. "Yes Naruto!"

"Hands only please. I don't want to get too distracted."

She gave a small pout at that restriction and sighed, "Yes, Naruto."

Having just blown a load right before the shower, not to mention the how-ever-many others he had already blown that day, Naruto figured it would take a bit of effort and time to get him hard again, beautiful woman kneeling before him making the effort and taking the time or no. But that notion was shot almost immediately. He didn't know if it was because of her incredible hotness, her eager and erotic subservience, an increased libido and quicker recharging time as part of his improved body, or because she cheated, but he started to swell almost as soon as she touched him.

She held him horizontally in her left hand, like a hot dog she was not allowed to nibble on, and stroked the top lightly with her index finger for a few moments before switching her attention to his ultra-sensitive helmet. She lightly tickled that with her finger tip, and his rate of hardening greatly increased. Once he was fairly firm, she wrapped her hand lightly around him and started stroking slowly while she fondled his balls with the other hand. He was quickly rock hard. Or so he thought.

"Well?" he asked a bit breathlessly.

"Hmmm, not completely hard yet," she said clinically.

Yeah, right, he thought, but he wasn't complaining.

Meanwhile, she stopped stroking for a moment and held out her hand. Her eyes flashed, a dollop of a creamy looking substance appeared on her palm, and she applied it to his cock, then started stroking again. He moaned at the incredible extra sensations the lubrication added to her stroking. He had to admit that he did grow a bit harder.

She stroked for a moment more, and then said in her clinical voice, "Completely hard now at just over ten inches." She didn't stop her slow stroking or ball fondling.

Ok..." he cleared his throat and tried again. "Ok, so that's a bit big for most women, yes."

"Most, yes," she said with a raised eyebrow.

He tried to concentrate. "Ok, let's try this: My cock stays at its current six inches while soft, but hardens to whatever size will give the woman in question the most pleasure. Obviously, it will never harden to anything less than six inches, though."

Tingle. "Done."

"But, it didn't change. I thought that the older new size was the ideal one for you."

She grinned. "This is, now," she said happily as she continued her long, slow strokes. She surely knew that it wasn't his original intention for her to masturbate him to orgasm right now, but was obviously ignoring that, enjoying teasing him a bit and thus not planning to stop until he expressly asked her to.

He was sorely tempted to tell her to blow him at that point, but this reminded him of his earlier blow job, and this in turn reminded him of his concern about taking what she could do for granted.

She sensed his more serious turn, and she looked at him expectantly while lightening her touch to a less distracting one. She still didn't stop, though. He had to smile. She grinned back. Both smiles faded slowly as he looked into her eyes, collecting his thoughts. She waited.

"Genie, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I can't believe that I have only been with you since this morning. I still don't know where all this is going to go, but I do know that I don't want to ever take you for granted. I was thinking earlier that the 'long, mind blowing blow job' you gave me this morning has probably spoiled me a bit for any other oral sex, and I don't want that. I want every sexual experience with you to be as exciting as the first ones today, if not more so. I never want to become jaded about your powers... I don't want familiarity to breed contempt, as they say; not with you, not with your powers, not even with the simplest hand job," the intensity of her stroking and ball-fondling increased again at that, and he looked down and smiled again before returning to her eyes, "and I definitely want to find you as beautiful and captivating every time I look at you as I do now." She froze again with a look of surprise and happiness on her face as she realized the intensity of his feelings. "Can you help me with all that?"

It was her turn to collect her thoughts. "I believe so, Master. This will take reading your desires deeper than usual. Is that acceptable?

"Of course."

She rose and stood very close to him, her breasts brushing his chest. She captured his eyes with hers and the tingling began. It was more intense this time and lasted for several long moments. It was quite pleasant and felt very intimate, and he was a bit disappointed when it ended.

"It is done, Master."

"What? I thought you were just reading me. I don't feel any different. What did you do?"

She smiled at him, a smile so filled with joy that it took his breath away. "Nothing, Master."

After this answer had a moment to sink in, he took her in his arms, pulled her against him, and kissed her passionately.

When their lips parted several moments later so they could catch their breath, he felt her hand grasp his cock again as start stroking. "I am so sorry master, I seem to have allowed your cock to become less than fully hard."

He laughed, placed his hands on each side of her face and brought her lips back to his. They continued to kiss, tongues dancing, while she brought him to a regular, every-day knee-buckling orgasm with her 'simple' hand job.

Once re-cleaned up, Naruto discovered he was famished. And no wonder, he thought, with all this sex in one day? She's going to kill me!

As there was little food in the apartment except for Naruto's now seriously depleted peanut butter and jelly, they decided they might like to brave the world outside the apartment for an early dinner, as it was now late afternoon.

Naruto quickly determined that there were a couple of things that needed his attention, first. Most pressing was the problem that, when he went to get dressed he discovered his clothes didn't fit anymore, or at least none of his pants did. All the waists were now several inches too big. The same went for his underwear. His shirts would be ok, perhaps a little big around his now-smaller abdomen, but he still needed their size for his broad shoulders and chest.

He temporarily solved this issue by putting on a pair of boxers and a pair of shorts which had previously been a bit snug, and then cinching them up with a belt. The belt was now in its smallest hole, and would also need to be replaced. Over his shorts he wore a long polo shirt which he didn't tuck in. It was long enough to conceal his bunched-up waistband until replacements could be purchased.

That done, he addressed the second issue: the practical considerations of taking a distractingly-still-naked-for-the-moment Genie out in public. He began by asking, "Can you function ok out there? Do you need any instruction or anything? It's a whole lot different now than it was in ancient Persia or wherever."

"I will be fine, Naruto. Part of my formation here included becoming adapted to the current culture."

"Ok. Can you clothe yourself, you know, other than with those see-through thingies you had on before, or do I need to go get you something?"

"Yes, I can do that. Genies servants have certain... 'maintenance abilities' you would probably call them, beyond their specific abilities. Clothing myself is one of these."

"Oh you do, do you? And why haven't you mentioned these before?"

"Well, with all due respect, Naruto, you keep getting sidetracked from our discussions of my abilities."

"Uh, huh. And that's all my fault, is it?"

"Of course, Naruto. It can't possibly be your Genie's fault. She is only doing as you wish," she replied with an air of virtuous innocence as she batted her eyelashes at him, an air that disintegrated into gales of laughter a few seconds later as his fingers attacked her ribs. He noticed how extremely ticklish she was, and stored that information away for later use.

He tormented her sides another moment before relenting. "Ok, my innocent little Genie, let's get you clothed and on the road before I get sidetracked yet again."

After a quick magical mini fashion show of casual clothing and underwear that threatened to sidetrack him all by itself, Naruto settled on a pair of Daisy Dukes denim shorts and an ivory form-fitting ribbed V-neck T-shirt over white G-string panties and matching white bra. She made a face at this last, but he wasn't quite ready to parade her around braless yet, so told her to just make it as comfortable as possible.

Once they finally made it into his small SUV, Naruto quickly discovered that 'adapted to the current culture' didn't mean accustomed to it. She knew what the vehicle was, and what everything in it was for, but that didn't keep her from pressing every button in the car, giggling like a kid. Naruto jerked to a halt halfway out of the parking space and laughed indulgently as she played. Once it looked like she had satisfied her curiosity over anything that might cause them to wreck if pushed, pulled, or turned at the wrong time, he continued out of the parking lot. Just to be safe, though, he suggested that she find some music she liked on the radio. That occupied her complete attention for almost ten minutes.

Once she had finally settled on a station - his favorite new-rock station, he noted with pleased and slightly suspicious amusement - her fascination turned to the world outside the little SUV. Again, she knew what everything was, but that didn't stop her from "Oooing" and "Ahhing" over everything like a bumpkin tourist.

Naruto had wanted to take them somewhere nice for dinner, but due to his clothing situation he had changed their destination to an area mall, a trendy one with a variety of clothing stores and a surprisingly varied and high-quality food court. As it was late Saturday afternoon, traffic was fairly light until they got close to the mall and became caught up in the dinner, shopping and movie traffic. Once their progress slowed to a crawl and her exclamations were only infrequent, Naruto decided to get back to some of his questions.

"Ok, so tell me more about these 'maintenance abilities'."

She refocused her attention on him, or most of it at any rate, and answered, "They are abilities given to any Genie servant, regardless of his or her specialist abilities, to provide basic needs for both Genie and Master."

"Basic needs such as?"

"Well in my case, the primary ability is protection for both of us from dangers both magical and mundane. Beyond that, for you it would allow me to supply the basic needs for life: food, water, shelter, etc."

"So how does your clothing fit into this?"

"Well, in both my original time and this, a Genie servant flaunting his or her existence in the wrong surroundings could draw unwanted attention to both Genie and Master. It is often better to blend in rather than having to use more heavy-handed methods of protection."

"'Heavy-handed'? So just what can you do to protect us?"

"Pretty much anything necessary. My full powers are available without restriction when it comes to protecting you, then myself."

"So, what would happen if, say, when this light turns green and we pass through the intersection, an out-of-control fuel truck coming the other way slams into us at 60 miles an hour?"

"Pretty much what you would expect, except that you and I would walk away without a scratch, unless you wished otherwise."

"Wow. You can react that fast, huh."

She smiled, "It isn't so much a fast reaction as an 'always on' sort of thing."

"Wow." He blinked several times. "Uh, good to know. Wouldn't that kind of blow the whole 'blending in' thing, though, two people walking away unscathed from a giant fireball?"

"Yes, some other methods would have to be employed at that point if we wanted to stay anonymous."

"Such as?"

"That would pretty be up to you, Naruto, and how you would want to come out of it. As I said, though, all restrictions are off when it comes to protecting us, and protecting us includes protecting our anonymity if you so wish it."

"Wow."

"You said that already, Naruto," she smiled.

"Yeah." He drove on for a bit. "So couldn't you have just supplied me with some clothes that fit, then?"

"Only if needed for your protection or survival. It's expected that the Master provides his or her own mundane needs normally. The same goes for the food and shelter I mentioned."

"Ok, I understand... I think. So, if I need clothing or food, I can get it by needing it for my survival, creatively including it as an indirect effect of a sexual wish, or driving to the store and buying it. Sound about right?"

"Pretty much, yes."

"Same goes for the DVD player?"

"Yes, if you can contrive some way to need a DVD player for protection."

"Otherwise I just need to get good at finding creative ways to include stuff like that in erotic wishes, eh?"

"If you wish, Naruto. As I said before, I cannot help you make such wishes," she paused, "however, I can tell you that you have already made such a wish today."

"I have?" he asked, surprised.

She simply nodded.

"How?"

She smiled and shook her head.

"But you haven't given me anything material at all, today."

"No, but I have granted you a wish that wasn't sex-related except in context."

He racked his brain, thinking back over the wishes he had made so far. "Let's see, everything this morning was pretty much pure sex. Then we moved into the bedroom... making the bed, maybe? That's the only wish I can think of that wasn't purely sexual until the clothing stuff, and you have already explained that."

"Yes, that's it, Naruto."

"But... we were going to have sex on the bed and I wanted it comfortable, so how isn't that sexually related?"

"It that context, it was. It was setting the mood, the environment, that you wanted. That I can do. If we were simply standing around and you wished for me to make your unmade bed using my power, without any sexual connotation to it, that I could not do."

He grinned, "Unless making the bed was vital to my general protection and wellbeing?"

She rolled her eyes, "Yes, if making the bed protected you in some way, then I could also use my powers to do it."

"Ok, but otherwise if I said something like, 'I wish for you to always keep my apartment clean and neat', you couldn't do that, right?"

"No, not with my power. If you wish me to spend some of my time physically keeping your apartment clean, I will happily do so, although I would need to learn how to do it correctly by hand."

"No! No, I don't want to turn you into my housekeeper, although it may be a duty we share if I can't figure out a way..." he tapered off, lost in thought. Then, "What if I say, 'I wish that our apartment was always clean and neat to make our time spent there together that much more pleasurable, and give us that much more time for sex'?"

She looked at him intently for a moment, then said as a tear formed in her eye, "yes, just barely, but it will do, and..." she stopped.

"What? And why are you crying again?"

"Um. Well, that was very nicely put, and you said... 'our apartment'."

"Oh. I guess I did." Man, this was moving way fast. How did he feel about that? He figured he should be freaked. He had only known this girl since this morning after all, but he wasn't. It felt right.

He smiled, took her hand at the next stoplight, and said formally, "I wish that our apartment was always clean and neat to make our time spent there together that much more pleasurable."

Her eyes flashed, and then she almost leapt into his lap to hug him. "Thank you, Naruto. Thank you Master." Then she sat back in her seat and wiped another tear away.

He cleared his throat. "You're welcome, but be careful doing that in the car, or we'll need that protection power of yours sooner than we thought."

"Yes, Naruto," she said happily as they turned into the mall's entrance.

It was a warm late Saturday afternoon in early May, so as usual the young folks, from middle schoolers to students from the several surrounding colleges, had pretty much taken over the mall. Except for the traffic, Naruto enjoyed coming to the mall at this time, especially this time of the year, as good looking girls that had apparently been hibernating all winter suddenly exploded from the woodwork, showing lots of already-tanned skin as they celebrated release from the recent cold weather.

Although this enjoyment wasn't quite the same now due to the fact that no one he saw could hold a candle to Genie, he still enjoyed ogling all the nubile bodies, helped in no small way by Genie's active encouragement. She would point out particularly attractive girls as part of her continuing exploration of her new world. Naruto had to eventually ask her to be a little more discrete after she said, "Look at her, her breasts are lovely!" loud enough for the girl in question to hear. At least the girl looked flattered. So much for keeping a low profile.

What he was unaccustomed to was the frequent return looks he got. He was not used to his new appearance yet. He wasn't surprised at all by the looks Genie got from all the guys, though. He was briefly jealous, until he reminded himself that he had absolutely nothing to worry about. After that he was proud of all the lustful looks she got from the guys, and the jealous, wistful, and even occasionally lustful looks she got from the girls. Genie seemed a bit embarrassed at all the attention, but when Naruto told her to just enjoy it, she did.

As they continued to walk toward the food court, Naruto found himself wanting on several occasions to make comments of his own that might embarrass himself or the subject in question, so he asked, "Is there any way we can communicate silently?"

Tingle. Yes Naruto, she said in his head. He jumped.

"What the hell was that?"

That was me communicating with you silently, dummy, uh, master. She said as she looked around innocently at all the new sights.

"And just how do I reply silently?" he asked quietly, as his one-sided conversation was getting some odd looks.

Just think at me what you want to say. I'll hear it.

Like this?

Yes.

Cool!

I'm glad you like it, Naruto.

Now I can tell you without anyone hearing that you will pay for that dummy remark.

Master knows best.

Uh, huh. What say we go get something to eat?

That sounds wonderful.

You know, you didn't mention food for yourself when you were talking about basic needs earlier. Don't you have to eat?

It is not required for me to exist, but is a great help in maintaining a physical body, and especially if I ever carry a child.

Ah. Well, we're at the food court. What would you like to try?

She wound up making several circuits of the food court, reading each menu, looking at the pictures of the various dishes, enjoying the smells, and accepting any samples that various establishments handed out. She finally stopped in front of a Chinese counter.

She said out loud, as the order taker was in earshot, "I think I would like to try something from here, but I don't know what. Will you pick for me?"

"I'll tell you what, I'll pick two of my favorite dishes, one spicy and one not, and we can split them both."

"That sounds great, Naruto."

Naruto ordered Kung Pao chicken with fried rice, Mu Shu Pork with extra pancakes and plum sauce, two egg rolls, and two large cokes. The food was ready quickly, and he had Genie grab forks, lots of napkins, and, at her request, chopsticks. She had seen them being used in the pictures of Chinese dishes. Luckily Naruto was fairly proficient with them, otherwise he figured they would still be eating this meal for breakfast.

They made their way to an empty spot near the middle of the court and Naruto took everything off of their trays and arranged it on the table.

"Ok, this is Kung Pao chicken. It's pretty spicy, especially these little red peppers. You aren't even supposed to eat those." He stabbed a small piece of chicken with his fork and popped it in her mouth. Her eyes widened as she chewed. "Well? Too spicy?"

"No. It's delicious! What about that?" she pointed to the other dish.

This is Mu Shu pork; it's a little more complicated." He grabbed one of the wraps, slathered some of the plum sauce on it, scooped on some of the pork, and rolled it up carefully. Then he offered it to her to take a bite before taking one of his own.

"Mmmm, that's wonderful too. Teach me how to use these, please, Naruto," she said, holding up the chopsticks.

The next several minutes were spent teaching her chopstick basics. She picked it up quickly, but eventually settled on using them for the larger pieces of food, falling back on the fork for things like the fried rice.

After that they were silent for awhile, stuffing their faces, until Naruto remembered that they could talk and chew at the same time.

You like?

Very much, Naruto. It's all delicious. It's a good thing I can't get fat, or I think I would quickly be a blimp.

Naruto realized that this was true for him, now, as well. He could have steak for every meal... at least until his finances ran out.

Well, if both of us are going to start eating like pigs, then I'm going to have to figure out how to use your abilities for fun AND profit.

She just smiled.

As they continued to enjoy their meal, Naruto's attention turned again to all the nubile young flesh moving around him.

See anything you like? she asked, grinning at him.

Busted! Well, yeah, what guy wouldn't? No one can compare to the girl I'm with, though.

Her smile turned a bit self-conscious as she looked down and blushed. Thank you, master.

No, it is I who should thank you, I think. He paused. Does it bother you?

Does what bother me, Naruto?

That I looked?

Of course not. Why would it.

Well, most women, when they are on a date with a guy, don't really appreciate him checking out other women.

I'm not most, women, or any woman for that matter. While I am enjoying and think I will come to enjoy more and more being your companion, if you continue to want me so, I am still also your Genie servant. If you wish to have sex with every woman in this room, I will happily make that happen.

And not be the least bit jealous?

Not in the least, Naruto.

Well, I must admit I can't return that sentiment. In all honesty I can't say that I like the idea of you even looking at other guys.

That is not a concern Naruto, I have and will always have eyes for only one guy. You, Master.

Now that he thought back on it, she hadn't looked at any guys that he could tell after entering the malls. She had been looking at girls with him.

Only one GUY, huh?

She blushed scarlet at his insinuation. He grinned. Interesting. The idea of her lusting after girls didn't bother him at all. Something else to file for later exploration.

He returned his attention to the crowd as she continued to blush.

The problem was these days that it was so difficult to tell who was of legal age. Can you put a little symbol over the heads of all the women eighteen and over? Maybe a little green light that only we can see?

Of course, Naruto. Little green balls appeared over many of the girls' heads, although not some that he would have sworn were eighteen. If I may ask, why eighteen?

It's the legal age here.

Tingle. But that's silly. Most women are ready to have and enjoy sexual activity well before eighteen.

Have and enjoy, perhaps, but may not yet be mature enough to fully appreciate and live with the possible consequences, especially in our current society. At least that's the modern thinking. There's still a lot of old traditions and stereotypes mixed in there as well.

Genie thought about this for a moment. That has some merit, I suppose, she paused, although in your case, there aren't consequences unless you want them.

Although Naruto had never really seriously considered the idea of having sexual contact with what society would consider to be a minor, he had to admit, in light what Genie had just said, that the idea was certainly intriguing, or at least, as he looked around at all the hot girls that didn't have green balls above their heads, his little head thought so.

Well, I don't know that I'm ready to go there, yet, but go ahead and put a blue ball over the heads of girls who are under 18 but are sexually mature. No, wait, make that their ages in blue. Change the green balls to ages, too.

There were now blue and green numbers floating over the majority of the girls' heads. The air was getting a bit crowded.

Looking around, Naruto saw some blue and even some green numbers over girls heads that he could not possibly imagine from their appearance to be mentally ready to handle sex. He indicated one to Genie. Are you sure she is ready to have sex.

Physically, yes, she is ready to have and enjoy sex. But emotionally, no, you are right, she isn't ready.

So, it looks like I need another icon, one that indicates if a girl is really ready for sexual activity. It should probably also tell me how far she is willing to go or something...

Over the next half an hour they developed and refined what Naruto came to call the 'tote board, ' a set of numbers and icons that would appear over a girl's or woman's head to tell him not only her age, but in fairly general terms her sexual readiness, willingness, proclivities, experience and current arousal. There was also a pair of icons indicating her attraction and willingness relating specifically to him. All of these icons over every female's head had quickly made things too confusing, so he had changed them to appear only when he focused on an individual girl.

About two thirds of this experiment was done as they meandered toward his first clothing store. They were starting to get strange looks again in the food court, as both of them would look intently at a girl, sometimes smiling or making other facial expressions, but not say anything. Genie assured him that once they left no one would think any more of it.

Once he had the tote board working pretty much like he wanted, he started paying more attention to the info he was actually seeing for the passing girls, and noticed some interesting things. They passed a pair of gorgeous blond identical twins who were dressed like complete sluts, yet according to the board it looked like they had never had a sexual thought in their lives. On the opposite end of the spectrum, they saw a cute 15 year old waif of a girl whose willingness, proclivities, and experience looked to be that of nymphomaniac.

Is that right? Is she ok? Naruto asked.

Genie looked back at her. Yes, she's fine, although this society wouldn't think so.

What do you mean?

Well, she's happy, doing well in school and, regardless of what society might think, well adjusted. Those stats come from the fact that she is, how should I put this, fucking her two older brothers seven ways from Sunday. The two of them combined can barely keep up with her, although they are quite 'up' for the challenge. They are being very discreet, and their parents have no clue. Her getting pregnant is a concern, although they are using condoms AND avoiding vaginal intercourse during what she computes to be her fertile period, so the chances are very small.

Golly.

Although he noticed quite a few girls were attracted to him to a greater or lesser degree as they walked, neither the twins nor the little nympho had given him a second glance.

They finally made it to the first clothing store, a discount store where Naruto bought several packs of underwear. He didn't find anything else there that he was interested in, so they moved on. The next store was more trendy but still reasonably priced, and with Genie's help he picked out a large arm-load of shorts, jeans, and casual slacks.

Well, time to head toward the dressing room," he said.

"Can I go with you?"

"Stores like this only allow one person back to a dressing room."

"Oh."

He could tell from her tone and her expression that she was disappointed. For a normal girl this would set off alarm klaxons in his head warning of extreme clinginess and possessiveness, but in this case it made Naruto pleased. He found he wanted her back there with him, too. "Hmmm. Well, can you make yourself invisible or something?"

She vanished.

You could have at least made sure no one was looking, first! he exclaimed, looking around to see who noticed.

I did, Naruto.

Oh. Sorry. Where are you.

Right here, she said, palming his ass.

Hey! No fair! Using this mental speaking I can't tell where you are.

She just giggled and gave his cock a quick, invisible caress through his shorts.

You are so going to pay for this.

Promise, master?

And so it was that Naruto arrived at the dressing room attendant's station with a partial hard on. The attendant on duty turned out to be a curvaceous, vivacious medium-skinned African-American beauty, whose tote board, while not having quite the stats of the little nympho's outside, was still quite impressive. He was also intrigued to see her arousal and attraction start to rise as he approached, then spike when she noticed the large bulge in his shorts. He was embarrassed, but also excited as it was obvious she liked what she saw. Apparently noticing this, and deciding to give her more of show, Genie lightly caressed his cock through his shorts, causing the bulge to grow. It was all Naruto could do to keep a calm face.

The girl's eyes widened as she noticed the bulge increase, then she raised an eyebrow before turning her attention back to the pile of clothes. Meanwhile her arousal level moved up another notch. "Sir, I need to count these and give you a ticket. I'll also need to keep your other purchase here."

"Uh, ok." He handed her the pile, then opened his bag and ripped open a pack of underwear to remove one. He handed her the bag, leaving it to her to imagine why he needed the new pair of drawers. Whatever she imagined, it did positive things to her tote board.

She handed him the pile back with a ticket on top listing the number of pants and shorts, and said, "Dressing room one, please, sir!"

"Thanks."

He walked through the archway behind her, then stopped a second to determine where room one was. He turned left and walked to the end of the short hallway, only to find that the first room was room two. He looked around a corner to his left again and found room one off by itself. He opened the door and went it. It was a large room with a floor-to-ceiling mirror opposite the door and enough room to step back and see whatever outfit you were trying on. There was enough space that Genie could enter without bumping into him, or at least he didn't feel her.

Genie? No answer.

"Genie?" Still no answer. He shrugged. Perhaps she had decided to stay outside, after all, maybe to investigate the clerk a bit further or something else interesting.

He removed his oversized belt and shorts, muttering a mild oath as he realized he had forgotten to get a new belt to try on. Oh well, he would probably wear one of the new pairs of shorts out if they fit ok anyway, so he'd just find a belt to try on as he made his way to the register.

He was getting ready to bend over and step into his new underwear when he felt something grasp his now semi soft cock. He gasped and looked down to see and feel his cock invisibly lifted away from his legs, then felt a soft, gentle hand start to slowly stoke it.

"Genie?" No response, but it had to be her, although when he reached down to try to find her invisible body, there was nothing there, just the feeling of ghostly fingers stroking him. "Can you at least make sure we don't get caught?" Nothing.

It was an incredibly erotic and surreal experience, this ghostly hand job. He could actually see the skin of his now rock-hard cock moving under her exquisite touch. He experimented by wrapping his hand around the base of his cock. The ghostly hand passed through his own as if it wasn't there, and he could feel the stroking of his cock while his fingers felt the skin of his cock move under them. Slightly freaked, he quickly removed his hand.

As it looked like there was absolutely nothing he could do to affect what was going on (in the back of his mind he knew he could give Genie a direct command to stop, but that was the last thing he wanted to happen) he sat on the carpeted bench built into one wall, leaned back, spread his legs wide, and surrendered himself to the hand. He was rewarded when a second hand began lightly fondling, stroking, and tickling his balls. He moaned, partly at the increase in very pleasurable stimulation, and partly at the sight of his balls moving around, apparently on their own except for the indentations of invisible fingers manipulating his skin.

He watched, mesmerized by the evidence of the invisible hands on his genitals as they pleasured him, occasionally varying their patterns of touch so that he would never become too used to what he was feeling.

This went on for what felt like hours. He wouldn't have minded if it went on for days, but he eventually became conscious of the danger that the clerk would sooner or later come looking for him. He was just about to try to do something to get things completed here, preferably with a nice finish to this ethereal hand job, when something changed.

He felt something lightly flick the tip of his cock, then what had to be a tongue swirl around his cock head for several seconds before lips wrapped around it. He moaned. He then felt suction as the lips started traveling slowly down his length. As they reached the base, he felt what must be the back of a throat contract around the top of his cock, and then wonderful vibrations besieged him. He began to have a suspicion.

After several long moments of the breathtaking vibrations, the warm ghost mouth reversed direction, and he felt and saw the indentations of something hard lightly scraping the top of his cock as the invisible tongue swirled underneath. He also noted that ghost saliva apparently became visible as it touched his cock, because his entire shaft was now glistening wet.

When the ghostly mouth reached his cock head and bit down a bit more to increase the pressure of the swirling tongue underneath, his suspicion seemed a sure thing.

As his cock head slipped from between invisible lips and teeth, and a he felt and saw the evidence of a ghost tongue teasing and tickling the tip of his cock and pushing into its hole, his suspicion was confirmed. He was receiving an ethereal replay of his 'mind blowing' blow job that morning.

"Oh, you naughty little girl," he whispered.

As before he began to squirm at the torment of his cock tip, but this time there was no weight applied to hold him down. Rather, no matter how he moved and squirmed, the tongue was there at the tip of his cock, tickling him, teasing him, making the torment even worse/better than the first.

As before, the whole sequence was repeated again, and again, and again, until he was again pleading to be allowed to cum. Finally the sequence altered in intensity, signaling the final approach of his massive orgasm. This time when it came, however, he was able to remain conscious, if for no other reason than to watch jet after jet of cum disappear down an invisible throat.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey this is the Titan of wolves well I got some review saying this story belongs to L the wolf man well the answer that I AM L THE WOLF MAN DAMN IT SO GET OFF MY BACK well it seems you like the story and here is chapter 2 and I want more readers or Genie will not give you a single wish I swear you review and you might get laid_**

Genie finally spoke, bringing Naruto out of his post-orgasmic haze. Someone is coming, Naruto.

Who?

The pretty dark-skinned clerk.

Uh, oh. Can you delay her for a few minutes?

Yes Naruto.

Why is she coming back here? Because we... I, have been back here so long?

Yes and no. To her we have been back here for about 15 minutes, which isn't really that long for the amount of clothes you brought back.

Ok then... wait, what do you mean 'to her'?

I was having so much fun that I, um, took the liberty of slowing things down a bit.

Ah. I've wondered if you can do things like stop time.

Well, no, I can't, actually. It's a bit complicated, and if you don't mind my suggesting, a better topic for later.

Uh, ok. So why is she coming back here so soon?

She's coming under the pretense of checking up on you. What she is really hoping for is a better glimpse at what was making the bulge in your shorts.

Oh, really? Is a look all she wants?

Well, she has several semi-formed fantasies of what might happen if she finds you with a raging hard on, but nothing she feels is likely or realistic. She's figuring what she will most likely find is a closed dressing room door to shout something like, "Sir, how is it going?" through.

So what would prevent her from following through with one of her fantasies?

If you play it right, nothing. She has just been relieved for her dinner break, and has an hour. Would you like me to nudge her toward anything?

No. Not yet. The problem was that, after the very recent sucking-dry of his testicles, not to mention the vast number of times they had already been emptied today, his interest in sex at the moment wasn't at its highest, unless...

Can you give me a quick recharge? Tingle. Sproing! He was suddenly quite a bit more intrigued by the possibilities of the hot clerk approaching his secluded dressing room, hoping to catch a peek at his erection. He was now tempted to take Genie up on her offer to nudge the girl, but, knowing what he knew about her from the tote board, he wanted to try to orchestrate this himself.

If I fuck this up, can you fix it?

Yes, Naruto, however you like.

Are you SURE you don't mind me doing stuff like this, you know, with other girls?

Positive, Naruto. I'd be disappointed if you DIDN'T use my abilities for opportunities such as this. It's what I'm for.

He sighed. Ok, how long do I have.

About a minute.

He though furiously for a few seconds, then, placing one foot through one leg hole in his new underwear and, holding them by the band, he opened the outward-swinging dressing room door a tiny crack.

All right, tell me when she's approaching the door.

Will-do, Naruto.

Then he waited, and the few seconds seemed like an eternity. Now that he had time to contemplate what he was getting ready to do, he was getting very nervous about letting the clerk see him naked from the waist down and sporting a raging hard-on, even with the giant safety net that was Genie. He was getting so nervous that he was just about to tell Genie to abort the whole thing when she shouted NOW! in his head.

This startled him, and had the effect of causing for real what he had planned to fake; he stumbled against the dressing room door and it swung open to bang against the wall (Genie later swore under direct questioning that she had done nothing else to make this happen), revealing him in all his erectness, appearing as if he had stumbled while trying to put on his underwear while standing up. She stopped in shock, wide-eyed.

"Uh, hi," he said, his face turning red in real embarrassment. He was fairly mortified to be seen like this in such a semi-public place by a complete stranger, but he had to admit that this little bit of exhibitionism was also very thrilling.

"Are you ok, sir," she asked his cock, the hint of sassiness he had detected earlier in her demeanor, if not in the professional way she treated her customers, was completely missing at the moment. Hard nipples under her stylish black tube top were not.

He looked down. "Uh... yeah. I've been waiting for it, him, to go down so that I can try these clothes on, but it isn't happening. I was just putting on my jockeys to attempt to try this stuff on anyway. It was either that, or," he gave a self-conscious shrug.

"I see. Might I ask, sir, just what has him so, um, worked up?"

"Well, it started with these two identical twin blonds out in the mall, dressed like, well..."

"Ho's?"

"Yeah," he said as he looked bashfully into her eyes, "but the final straw was this hot girl manning the dressing room counter." He belatedly remembered the tote board, and called it up.

"So, a little dark meat is what it takes to really get him going, eh?" she said, her sassiness apparent again.

He shrugged again, "In this case, at least." He was pleased to see her arousal and attraction increase with this reply. He decided to go for broke. "You know, I really like these clothes and would like to try them on. Can you help me?"

She looked back down at his hard-on for a moment, then back up. She swallowed and cleared her throat, perhaps deciding to go for broke herself. "I've just been relieved at the counter, so I'm available to help customers. What can I do for you?"

"Well, I think I am going to have to cum. That's the only way this guy is going to shrink so I can see if this stuff fits properly."

Her eyes had widened at his words, but then she looked back down at his cock and said with a small smirk, "I think I can help you with that."

He couldn't believe he was discussing this with her like talking to a teller about opening a checking account.

"Ok, so what do you recommend?"

She walked up to him and wrapped a hand around him. He gasped at the touch of her cool hand. "Do you have something to wrap this rascal with?"

He recalled he had a condom in his wallet, but it was old and probably unreliable. As he reached for his shorts, he asked Genie, Can you freshen up the condom in my wallet? It probably needs to be a bit larger and more durable, too.

Done.

He reached for his shorts where he had hung them by the door, pulled his wallet from its pocket and fished out the condom. "This is a pretty new one. It hasn't been in there too long."

"Well, in that case, I suggest we drain him the old fashioned way," she said, placing her other hand on his chest and gently pushing him back into the dressing room. Removing both hands, she turned and closed and locked the door behind her. Her hands then went to the waist of her short black skirt and undid the clasp. She wiggled her curvaceous hips enticingly as she pulled the tight fabric over her them, then let the skirt drop to the floor, leaving only a brief black thong covering her mound. Hooking her thumbs under the thong's wasteband, she lowered it to her knees and then let it, too, drop to the floor.

As she stood back up, she revealed herself to be completely shaven, her lips and hood a dark mocha against the creamed coffee of the rest of her skin.

As he stared at her exotic pussy (to him at least), a thought occurred to Naruto. Is she clean?

Yes Naruto, she is both freshly washed, and free from disease.

Thanks, smartass. Remind me later that we need to add icons to the tote board for health stuff.

Yes Naruto.

She grasped the bottom of her tube top. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours," she said saucily. He finally noticed her name tag. It said 'Karui.'

"Sounds like I get the best part of that offer, Karui." He removed his shirt.

She in turn pulled her top over her head to reveal a lovely pair of breasts. While they weren't quite as full as Genie's, and they flattened ever so slightly when released from the snug grip of the tank top, their shape still gave Genie a bit of a run for her money, as did her dark, half-dollar-sized areolas and large oversized-kid-pencil-eraser nipples.

"Wow."

She smiled a lopsided smile, and said, "Thanks." She took the condom from his hand and knelt in front of him. She started to open it, but then looked at his cock for a moment. This prompted Naruto to realize it had not shrunk much from its Genie's-new-improved-ideal size.

This is her ideal size?

Yes, Naruto.

So, there's some truth to what they say about black guys, huh, if she's used to it this big?

Actually, she isn't. She's never experienced anything nearly that large, and she's a little scared of it.

Then why...

She has fantasized about big cocks for a long time.

Will this even fit into her?

Yes. If you are careful and patient, it, plus her fantasies being fulfilled, should make for quite a show.

Just as Genie said this, Karui said, "Forgive me sir, but I must do something first." Then, without any further preamble, she parted her full, mahogany lips and engulfed his shaft. The first five inches were fairly easy going, but then he felt his head press against the back of her throat. He felt and heard her gag a bit, then do her best to suppress it as she attempted to take him in further.

It wasn't the same as Genie, but it was still oral sex from a beautiful woman, a perfect stranger at that, and was it was incredibly exciting for all that, as well as still being quite pleasurable.

She made it in another two inches or so, but with two more to go, she finally gave out of air, gave up, and released him. "Damn," she said softly as she stared at it, "I thought white boys were supposed to have small cocks."

"You can practice that as long as you like," Naruto offered with a grin.

She smirked up at him and said, "Maybe next time, sir. I don't think there's time for that tonight."

Although Genie had already told him the answer, he asked, "Why, how much time do we have?"

"I go back on duty at the counter in about forty five minutes."

Ah," Naruto said contemplatively as he looked at his cock, "yeah, we should probably get started, then. That might be pushing it as it is."

She raised her eyebrows at the realization of what he was implying, then narrowed them, as if to say, "Yeah, right, there ain't no way this white boy is going for forty five minutes straight."

Can SHE go for forty five minutes straight?

Well, it depends on how slow you go.

Does she want it slow?

What do you think?

So what will happen?

She'll get too sore to continue long before time is up.

And if you keep the soreness away?

She might be up for it, then.

Ok, do that, and have me build up slowly to a nice explosion in about 45 minutes, any pauses or changes in position included.

Yes, Naruto.

Meanwhile, Karui resumed the postponed condom application, taking her time rolling it down his shaft, still smirking up at him.

One it was completely unrolled, he said. "Thank you. Now, how would you like to begin?

"The usual way, I guess." She moved to lay long-ways on the floor, her head near the mirror, her knees bent and spread wide."

"Would you like any... preparation?" He asked, indicating her pussy.

"No, I'm pretty wet. Stick it in there and let's get to fuckin'."

He positioned himself between her widespread legs, and then grabbed a couple of pairs of folded shorts and placed them under her ass. He positioned his cock at her entrance and became distracted for a moment by the stark contrast between the dark Namakaz of her outer lips and the bright pink inside before saying, "I'll pay for those shorts if we mess them up. They should fit, anyway. Ready?"

She nodded, a bit nervously, although she tried to hide it.

He pushed gently until the head popped through her tight opening. She gave a small gasp.

He paused for a moment to allow her to get used to his presence, then he began thrusting shallowly to loosen her tightness. Every few thrusts he would go a little deeper. As Genie suggested, he was patient, although it was difficult controlling his desire to go deep with long thrusts immediately.

At about half, her hips were bucking back at him strongly, and she had her eyes closed, her bright white teeth a stark contrast to her dark lips as she bit the lower one.

With about two inches to go, and finally getting to the long, strong strokes that they both wanted, he hit an obstruction, her cervix.

Try to angle your thrusts up a bit to rub over her cervix rather than thrust against it.

He did so, and was rewarded by a deep moan from Karui as he was able to thrust another inch into her.

Yes, much better. Genie said.

Are you feeling what she is feeling? The idea intrigued Naruto.

No, just reading her.

Well, why not? You should get some pleasure, too, Hotwire your pussy to hers.

The idea apparently intrigued her too. Ooooo, yes Naruto!

And feel free to let me know if there's anything I can do to make it better for her, you, whoever.

Mmmm, yes Naruto. You can start by thrusting a bit harder to get that last inch in.

I won't hurt her?

No, she can take it.

Naruto did as she said, and about a dozen strokes later he was thrusting to the hilt. He was rewarded by a panted, "Unhhh... shit... that's deep."

He couldn't resist saying, "I thought black girls were used to big cocks." This earned him a glare for a moment, but she couldn't sustain it against his deep, relentless strokes, and closed her eyes again.

He thrust for a few moments longer, and then Genie said, in a rather breathless voice.

Put her legs over your shoulders, Naruto.

He paused while buried to the hilt, hooked an arm under the knee of one long slender leg, and brought it up to rest the calf on his shoulder. Repeating the action with the other leg, he found this now left him with an inch to spare, so he slowly pushed that into her. Her eyes widened as he drilled deeper than ever before.

Are you sure I'm not hurting her?

Yes, she's fine. She's actually fairly erogenous that deep. Can you go a little faster, please?

He increased the speed of his strokes, his balls starting to slap her ass, and was rewarded by grunts from Karui each time he hit bottom. Will she cum like this?

Yes, in about five minutes. She'll want you to go faster. Don't. It will intensify her orgasm.

She did, he didn't, and about five thrust-filled minutes later, she had what certainly seemed to be an intense orgasm as her tight tunnel rhythmically contracted even further around his cock. If he hadn't requested the slow 45 minute build-up for himself, he was sure that would have been enough to squeeze the cum from him.

He slowed to a very gentle stroke as her aftershocks faded.

"You ok so far?" he asked.

"Yeah... what do you mean so far? You aren't finished, too?"

"No, not even close, I'm afraid."

She groaned in mock dismay. "Well, in that case, I think I need to be on top for awhile."

"Sounds good to me." Thrusting into her and staying there, they both straightened their legs enough to roll over, and then she rose to sit on him. He propped himself up on his arms, and was rewarded with a close-up view of her tits.

"Don't worry about sucking 'em unless you get off on it. It doesn't do anything for me, more's the pity."

"I do get off, on it, actually. May I, just a bit?"

She shrugged.

As he took one nipple in his mouth and gently sucked, tongued, and nibbled it, he asked Genie, This really doesn't do anything for her?

Very little.

Why not?

She just isn't wired for it.

Well, it's a shame for such a nice pair of tits to be so poorly wired.

Yes it is, Naruto.

Can you rewire her?

Of course.

Hmmm. You're a bit above average sensitivity, aren't you?

By several orders of magnitude, thanks to your idea of a perfect pair of breasts. You know that good and well.

You're welcome. Why don't we have her increase to average sensitivity over the next few minutes as I continue my nibbling? Then over the next couple of weeks, have her increase more to, oh, about half way between average and you, as a little anonymous thank-you gift for this extra customer service.

Yes Naruto.

A few moments later a look of surprise blossomed on Karui's face. "What are you doing to my tits? They have never felt that way before."

He shrugged and gave a self-satisfied smile. "I've always been pretty good with tits."

After several more minutes pleasuring her breasts while she hummed and moaned through the new experience, he lay flat on his back, pulling her down with him so that her breasts hung over his face. He said, "You go on and get back to work. I'll be right here."

"Yes sir." She began riding him with as long a stroke as her captured nipples would allow, his lip-and-tongue work eliciting a few extra moans as she worked herself up to speed.

Soon her enthusiasm pulled her nipples from his lips as she sat up a bit and propped herself on her arms to allow her to ride him harder. He contented himself with fondling her breasts and watching her glossy black shoulder-length hair swirl around her face as the speed and depth of her strokes continued to increase. Her firm, round ass started smacking his crotch as she took him in completely again, especially when he began raising his hips to meet her while angling to hit all her sensitive spots at Genie's direction. This round she was in charge of the pace, and there was nothing stopping her from accelerating as she slammed down on him harder and harder. He met her thrust for thrust. For all her enthusiasm, this position wasn't quite as stimulating for her as the other, though. By the time, ten minutes later, when she screamed out her orgasm, muffled by her fist in her mouth, she was covered by a sheen of perspiration. She slowed as her tremors again subsided, then collapsed on top of him.

"Please tell me... you came," she panted.

"I'm afraid not. There won't be any question when I do."

She moaned. "I don't think I can go another round."

Genie quickly described a new position to use.

"Tell you what, I'll do all the work this time. One more should do it."

She moaned again as he gently roller her onto her back, then instructed her to lie face-down on the carpet. He placed a folded pair of shorts under her crotch, and another under her head as a pillow.

"Now, you just do you best to lay there and relax. As I say, let me do all the work." He then spread her legs comfortably wide, and positioning his cock over her ass, slid it down between her crack, past her bud, and to her entrance again. He slowly pressed in, and she moaned once more. He then began to thrust. He wasn't able to drill quite as deep, but at this angle he was able to rub his cock directly against her sensitive G-spot, while at the same time rubbing her clit on the shorts through her hood. It wasn't long before she was shuddering through another orgasm.

Naruto continued to thrust into her through that and two more, all the while whispering for her to stay relaxed and simply enjoy it. Once the last orgasm started, it remained on a low boil until several minutes later, when Naruto began thrusting faster as his own explosion finally arrived. He continued long, firm strokes as he groaned at each strong spurt of cum exploding deep inside her. Feeling this turned her boil into a roiling one, and she screamed again into her makeshift pillow.

Once they both had screamed and grunted out the last of their pleasure, Naruto lay down gently atop her, panting, as his cock finally, slowly began to deflate.

"Damn, you sure as some white boy," she panted.

"Thanks." He rose to slowly slip his cock from her. "I think I can try these pants on, now, so I guess I should let you get back on duty."

This roused her enough to look at her watch. "Shit, I'm late!" Finding some energy reserves from somewhere, she got up, slipped on her skirt and tank top, and looked back at him. "Sir, you can clean up in the men's room just down the hall. Please stop back by the desk on your way out." Then she slipped out the door, presumably to hit the women's room to do her own freshening up before returning to the desk.

Make sure she doesn't get into trouble, please.

She won't, Naruto, Genie said in what the thought sounded like a slightly amused voice.

Naruto actually managed to try on the pants and shorts, at least the ones that weren't completely soaked. Everything fit fairly well, so except for the new pair of shorts he wore out, it all got folded up neatly and put it back in a pile, a dry pair of shorts on top to conceal any evidence.

Karui was back at the desk when he came out, looking a bit worse for wear, but not too bad. "Did everything fit ok, sir?"

"Everything fit great," he said with his own smirk. "I'll take all these, including the ones I am wearing."

"Great! Um, maybe I should ring you up here." She looked a bit nervous.

"Oh, can you?"

"Yes, sir."

"Cool."

Genie reminded him to get a belt.

"Oh! Hold on for just a moment."

He walked over to the rack, picked out a belt that would be appropriate for both casual and dress pants, then went back and handed it to her, "This too."

She rang him up and put his purchases, plus his underwear, in a large shopping bag. Handing him his receipt, she said, "Thank you sir. Please come back."

Looking at the receipt, which had a note stapled to it saying 'anytime you need more help' and a phone number, he said, "Oh, I will!"

Leaving the store, he passed the manager, an attractive middle-aged dirty-blond woman, who said with a small knowing smile, "I hope you received excellent customer service today, sir."

He smiled back. "Yes, ma'am, I did. Couldn't have been better."

"I'm glad to hear it. Have a lovely evening, and hurry back!"

As they headed to the next clothing stop, Genie suddenly appeared by his side.

"Well, that was certainly an interesting shopping experienced," he said.

She smiled at him, "Yes it was, Naruto."

"Will she be ok?"

"Yes. A little bit sore. I left her with that as a memento, as well as her 'rewired' breasts. She will enjoy the 'present' you gave her."

"Good." Naruto took her arm and linked it with his and she smiled at him again. They walked for a few minutes, and then Naruto asked quietly, "Ok, so tell me about the time thing."

"Well, I cannot affect actual time in any way. No being that I know of can, no matter how powerful. What I can do is speed or slow our passage through time, which has much the same effect."

"I understand, I think. Can I - we, time travel?"

"No. Although, if you wish, you can experience in fantasy something that has happened in the past, or a version if it. Your experience will not affect what really happened, though. For instance, if you go back and get a girl you knew in high school pregnant, when you return from you fantasy, nothing will have changed for her."

"What about the future."

"The future is unwritten. You can experience a fantasy based on what you or someone else might expect or imagine the future to hold, though."

"Gotcha."

By this time they had arrived at the next store, and Naruto's questions were put on hold. He had chosen an upscale men's clothing store where he intended to purchase a couple pairs of dress pants to wear to business meetings with clients and the like. This particular store had no attractive young ladies working, so Naruto was able to progress in his shopping much more quickly. He found the two pairs he was looking for, although one needed alteration.

The salesman stuck himself in the thumb a couple of times as he bent to pin the pants to the proper length, as Genie's long, toned legs were distractingly close, but the job was finally done. Paying and taking the one pair, and scheduling to pick up the other pair in a couple of days, they left the store.

"You know, I guess it's true what they say about Raman bar; I'm already a bit hungry again. Would you like some ice cream or something?"

That would be wonderful, Naruto"

They headed back to the food court and perused the restaurants' desert offerings. They settled on a banana split, and sat at their original table again to do some more people-watching.

They didn't have to wait long for the show to start. A couple of bites into the 'split, they heard a girl's voice, nasty and ridiculing, "What are you doing here, perv? Fantasizing about me in private as you wank off not good enough? You come to do it here in public?"

They turned to see an overweight teenage boy, blushing furiously, hurrying and stumbling away from an attractive light-Namakaz haired girl, or a girl that would have been attractive except for the nasty smirk on her face. She followed the boy, continuing to harass him. Naruto read from her tote board that, while she was not a virgin, she was not very experienced in sex, and her libido was currently not very high. He also noted a couple of new icons.

What are those?

The health icons you mentioned earlier. I took the liberty of adding them for you.

Cool. So they are telling me that she is healthy and clean, yes.

Yes. Genie went on to explain briefly what the icons would look like if she were otherwise.

Got it. So what was that little show we just witnessed all about?

Well, the boy, Choji, and the girl, Ino, have gone to school together since first grade, and used to be friends before puberty set in. He developed a crush on her as his sexual interest grew, while at the same time he became more and more overweight. Their friendship pretty much dissolved, as she didn't want to be seen associating with 'the fat boy.' That was a couple of years ago. Recently, a rumor was started that he masturbates while fantasizing about her.

Does he?

Yes, although the rumor was started by someone who had no way of knowing this was true. The person just knew he liked Ino, and figured it was a pretty good bet. That person does the same thing, actually. A lot of the boys in her class do. That doesn't stop then for ridiculing him, though.

So why is he so overweight?

Um, that's getting to be out of the area I can answer questions about, Naruto.

Oh? Not enough about sex?

She gave a mall nod as she spooned up some ice cream. "Yum!"

Naruto felt for the boy. He hadn't been fat like that in high school, and certainly hadn't ever been in the boy's current embarrassing situation, but he had been a bit chubby and not very popular. Hmmm. Ok, I think I would like to help the boy become more attractive to the girls so that he can hopefully get laid, but first I need to know why he is so overweight. Better?

Yes. His weight problem is due to a combination of things. His metabolism is a bit slow. His eating habits are bad, due mostly to his family life. And he doesn't exercise much. He'd be a pretty cute guy if he were more in shape.

Naruto thought through a couple of bites of ice cream. Ok, can we speed up his metabolism to normal, whatever that is?

Yes, Naruto.

As for the diet and exercise, how about we give him a bit of incentive from now through the end of summer. Let's have him quickly discover that on any day he eats well and gets some exercise, that night he will have an enjoyable sexual dream involving her. The more ideal the diet and exercise that day for his current fitness level, the more realistic and enjoyable the dream that night should be. The dreams will start out as perhaps her stripping for him, and progress through hand jobs, then blow jobs, and on to actual sex as he progresses, the goal being to get his as fit as is safe by the start of school in the fall. Ok so far?

Tingle. Yes, Naruto.

Ok, so would he be near his ideal fitness level by then?

No, he'd still have a ways to go.

Ok, well hold that thought for a moment, and let's switch to the girl.

Ok.

Why is she so... bitchy?

Well, she used to be a pretty good kid. The biggest reason for the change is that she has fallen in with 'the wrong crowd.' They are influencing her to make poor choices, including starting to take drugs.

I see. Well, again over the summer, let's have her realize that these aren't the people she should be hanging out with, and cut ties cleanly with them in such a way that there are no reprisals. By the end of the summer she should be back to being that good kid. Once school starts again and she sees what is happening to the boy, although she won't know what his incentive has been, she will make that incentive a reality. Partly to repay the cruelty she is now heaping on him, and partly to give him extra incentive, she will give small, then bigger and bigger sexual rewards as he works toward his ideal fitness level. By the time he gets there, they should be fully involved sexually, although safely, and with no pregnancies, disease, etc. After that, it's up to them how they want to proceed, perhaps as a couple, perhaps just enjoying frequent, or occasional, 'booty calls, ' or perhaps they amicably go their separate ways. In any event, they should both come out of it happy, healthy and on the track to better lives.

Very nice, Naruto.

Thanks!

They finished their banana split as they continued to make small talk, mostly out loud so as not to draw more strange looks. Once they were done, and Genie had licked the bowl completely clean, firming Naruto's cock in the process as he watched her pink tongue lick every crevice of the bowl repeatedly, he said, "Ok, I'm beat. Let's head home."

She smiled. Ok, Naruto."

It was only 10 PM when they got back, but Naruto was dead tired. Not so tired, though, that he failed to notice and be momentarily surprised by the pristine condition of his apartment as they walked through the door. He had completely forgotten his earlier experiment in getting around the limitations of what types of wishes Genie could grant. He laughed and gave her a hug and a sloppy kiss on the cheek. He was sorely tempted to do more, to continue playing with Genie and exploring her abilities, worn out or not.

Tomorrow was a new day just bursting with possibilities, he finally decided, and sleep beckoned. Depositing his purchases in the now clean and organized closet, he picked up Genie and carried her toward the bed, whispering in her ear. As they neared the bed, their clothing evaporated, appearing on the shelf in the closet, clean and neatly folded. Meanwhile the bed turned itself down, and Naruto dumped a squealing Genie into it before diving over her, then wrapping his arms around her as she turned to spoon with him. The lights extinguished, and Naruto sighed contentedly. His mind wouldn't quite let go yet, though, and a question occurred.

"You do sleep, don't you? Really sleep? I know we took naps earlier, but those were more passing out than going to sleep."

"I can sleep, Naruto. Would you like to dream about anything? Experience a fantasy, perhaps?"

"Hmmm. Tempting, but I think I'll wait. I've been considering what fantasies I might like to live out, and how, but now that I can actually do so, I can't decide what to do. Besides, I don't think that would be appropriate on my first night with you. I think I just want to hold you as we sleep."

She squirmed deeper into his arms. "That sounds wonderful, Master. Thank you for making your Genie feel so and loved and appreciated."

He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "You are welcome. And thank you for making your Master the luckiest Master ever."

Naruto woke early in the morning to an intensely beautiful Genie still spooned against him, and to a full bladder. He would have liked to stay pressed against her silken form all morning, but his bladder finally won out. He extracted himself as gently as he could and tiptoed to the head.

When he returned to the bedroom, he was greeted by a tableau that any men's magazine would pay handsomely to photograph; a darkly red-haired sleeping beauty, stretched out languorously on her side in a somewhat rumpled bed, her head pillowed on one outstretched arm, her slightly disheveled hair partially concealing her face. The white sheets, wrapped around her low on her hips, contrasted alluringly with her lightly tanned, flawless skin.

The day before had been such a whirlwind of activity, most of it comprised of more sex than he had ever had in a week, probably three, that he had not taken the time to do something he really desired to; explore every square millimeter of the most perfect body he would ever see. The morning had dawned overcast, promising a blustery, rainy late spring day, and he could think of nothing better to do than to stay in bed all day doing just that.

He made a quick detour, and then slipped as gently as he could back into bed. As careful as he was, he was sure he had awakened her as she moaned softly and rolled onto her back. His breath caught at her luscious figure and graceful movement, even in sleep, as she rolled and settled with her arms relaxed above her head. He was delighted to see her eyes still closed, and hear her breathing deepen.

Sliding closer, he brought up to her face what he had taken his detour to retrieve: a large powder makeup brush with a wide, round, somewhat tear-dropped shaped arrangement of dense, velvety-soft bristles, a brush very similar to what men used to apply their shaving lather with, only larger and softer. He normally used this to dust his camera lenses and other delicate surfaces, but had frequently fantasized that it would make an excellent sexual toy. Now he was going to find out.

He began by gently brushing the stray hair away from her face before lightly and very slowly running the brush over her forehead, then down over one closed eyelid and long eye lashes. He crossed her cute, slightly pointy nose to the other lid, and then continued across her cheek to one elfin ear. Tracing the outside of her ear, he found this area to be too sensitive, threatening to wake her as she squirmed in her sleep. He froze until she stilled, then moved back to her cheek, over the tip of her nose to the other cheek, then down to tickle her lips, which parted slightly at his touch. He paused again, then moved down to her chin and traced her striking jaw line back into dangerous territory along the side of her neck and under her ear.

Retreating again, he made his way over her chin and down the front of her long, graceful neck. He traced to the side, exploring her collar bone and shoulder, until he again reached unsafe terrain, this time her underarm. Working back to the center of her upper chest, he ran the brush down the valley between her perfect orbs, careful to touch them as little as possible.

Now he was in a bit of a dilemma. Pretty much any direction except for the way he had come was a minefield of too-ticklish and/or too-sensitive skin. Finally deciding she had slept long enough anyway, he traveled back up the valley and to the top of one breast, and then started orbiting the sphere in a slowly tightening spiral. When he reached her nipple he brushed it in a circular motion until he saw her eyes start to flutter. A moment later as he continued to tickle her nipple her eyes popped open and she looked down, then up at him and smiled a dazzling if sleepy smile.

"That's a pretty good way to wake up too, Master. I was dreaming I was being tickled by a cloud of butterflies. Now I see it's something better."

He grinned back, "I'm glad you like it."

He decided to start over, to her mild frustration. He moved back to leisurely explore her face again, then gently turned her head to expose her left ear and sensitive side of her neck. She bit her bottom lip and squinted her left eye shut as he played around and under her ear, then gave a squeak when he swirled the bristles inside.

Once he had given both sides this treatment, he worked his way down her neck and across one shoulder again. This time he did not stop at reaching her armpit, and she twitched as if to lower her arm as he stroked the hairless, baby-soft skin with the equally soft bristles, but she knew that was against the rules of this little game. He didn't torment her there long, as that really wasn't the current objective, and he soon moved up the only slightly less sensitive skin of the inside of her well-toned upper arm. Once he reached her wrist, he reversed direction and traveled down back and across to give her other arm the same treatment.

Finally returning to the center of her chest, he skirted her breasts for the moment, eliciting a mew of disappointment, and used the brush to lightly trace each of her ribs in her well-defined rib cage, discovering that it took a little firmer pressure than the brush produced to really tickle her there, although she still giggled and squirmed a bit as her eyes followed every movement of the brush.

That lack of fine sensitivity wasn't the case, though, as he traveled down the shallow valley between the two halves of her rib cage to the flat, taut expanse of her belly, whose perfect skin was broken only by her delectable oval belly button, and, lower, by the two symmetrical peaks of her pelvic bone, until it reached the fur of her mound. It was all she could do to stay still as his brush explored every square millimeter of this quivering expanse.

He then skirted her mound entirely, eliciting another disappointed mew as he worked his way leisurely down her two long, silky-smooth legs. Reaching her feet, he played on their tops and toes for a few moments, and then indicated that she should turn over. She did so with a bit of trepidation, considering where the brush was poised.

She wasn't disappointed, as the soft bristles quickly sought out and caressed the arches of her feet, causing her to ball up her toes and drum her feet on the bed before the bristles moved up across her ankles to tease her calves and the surprisingly sensitive backs of her knees and thighs. The brush then spent some time caressing the two firm hemispheres of her buttocks, causing them to tense up delectably when the brush hit their most sensitive spots, particularly the transition between cheek and thigh and the cleft between cheeks.

The brush between his fingers was loath to leave the twin mounds, but it had the smooth curves of her back to explore, and it did, extracting a few additional giggles as it strayed to caress her sides on occasion. After it swirled around her shoulder blades for a few moments, it paused while Naruto gently moved her hair aside, then moved on to tease the back and sides of her neck while she squirmed and tried to scrunch her shoulders up to avoid its tickling touch.

Naruto eventually had her turn back over, and his brush immediately honed in on her breasts, continuing its earlier interrupted pattern. Genie was soon squirming and moaning for a different reason.

Once the brush had gotten to know her breasts quite well, it headed due south. Naruto gently spread her legs, and, after exploring the inside of her thighs and causing more squirming and giggling, he applied it to her now-slightly-puffy nether lips, although he had to stick to the outside edges lest the brush get damp from her juices. He soon noticed that her clit was still high and dry, though, and gently folded her hood up to introduce the brush to it. Genie's moaning, briefly interrupted by the move from breasts to lips, increased in volume several notches.

Having a bit of trouble coordinating the brush's movement with his fingers gently holding back her hood, he requested that she hold it back for him. Although Genie might have been of two minds about the request, it immediately folded away, giving the velvet touch of the brush full access to her clit. The brush immediately took advantage of this, experimenting with different strokes, pressures, and patterns to determine what got the greatest response. Soon Genie was moaning and squirming so much in tormented pleasure that Naruto told her that the rest of her could squirm as much as it wanted, as long as her clit stayed perfectly still. And it did, although it was obvious that the relentless brushing of her bud was driving her absolutely nuts. Still he persevered, and fifteen minutes later was rewarded by the full body shiver of an orgasm, although by the look on her face, probably not a very fulfilling one.

Finally removing the brush from her skin, he asked. "Would you like a more satisfying orgasm now?"

"What I would really like right now, Master, is my turn with the brush," she said breathlessly, her eyes narrowed. He squinted back at her for a moment, then shrugged, handed her the brush, and switched places.

Over the next twenty minutes she found all the ticklish places of which he was aware, plus a few he wasn't, including his nipples and ass. His nipples at least he kind of liked, but not as much as when Genie eventually discovered his balls. The brush seemed tailor-made for them, giving just the right amount of ticklish-pleasurable stimulation for their sensitive skin, especially their smooth underside.

The sensation was short-lived, though, as they all too quickly became desensitized to the stimulation. When Genie noticed his diminishing reaction, she pouted for a second, a pout which quickly turned to a look of speculation. He felt the tingle, her eyes flashed, and then she attacked his balls again. His full sensation was back and this time it did not fade, and it was her turn to make him squirm, especially when she cheated and created a second brush for the other hand, which immediately attacked his cock. It was then his turn to squirm enough to throw off her aim, but there was no way he was going to allow her to magically hold his pelvis still, so she did the next best thing, she pushed his thighs together, straddled them just below his crotch, pulled his balls up to lay on top of his thighs, and attacked with both brushes again. The eroticism of her weight holding his lower body (somewhat) still, plus the combined stimulation of both brushes, had him pumping jets of cum onto his stomach in "only" ten minutes or so, and he had a feeling it was a bit more satisfying orgasm, if no less tortuous, than hers.

He rested for a moment, enjoying the sight and feeling of her sitting on his legs, and then said, "Ok, time for some real lovemaking. Can you clean and recharge me, please?"

The puddle of cum disappeared from his stomach, and his cock was suddenly ready to go again. He beckoned to her, and she moved to lie beside him. Their arms and legs entwined as their lips met. They kissed and caressed for several long minutes, until Naruto gently rolled Genie on her back and positioned himself between her legs, which she wrapped around him. He raised his eyebrows as he felt a ghostly hand align his cock with her and then give his balls a quick fondle. She smiled naughtily back, then closed her eyes and sighed in contented pleasure as he pressed his cock into her tight passage, stretching it to its maximum diameter, opening her just short of discomfort, filling her as it inched its way in. When he angled so as to reach her uttermost depths, sheathing himself in her completely, she smiled approvingly and sighed again.

He stayed buried completely inside her as they continued to kiss and caress. Finally he leisurely pulled out until his head passed her muscular ring, leaving just his tip kissing her opening. He didn't leave her feeling empty and lonely long, though, as he pressed back in, sinking to the hilt only slightly faster this time.

He continued the pattern of full burial to almost complete removal as he gradually increased to a moderate pace. As she began to move with him he didn't pull out quite as far so as to avoid any 'reentry misalignment.' He didn't allow the pace to increase too much, though. This was making love, not just fucking, and they slowed or even stopped frequently to kiss, caress, and change positions. They made love for over an hour this way, until Naruto, back on top by this time, felt the approach of the point of no return. Looking into Genie's eyes, he saw that she was there with him. He increased his pace slightly, but still kept his strokes long and even. A few moments later their bodies shook in mutual release, their eyes still locked together.

Naruto gradually came to a halt, then gently laid down on her and rolled so that they were on their sides pressed against each other, his slowly softening cock still buried within her. "Keep me hard again, would you? Not recharged, just erect. Let the recharging happen naturally. Last time you kept me erect while we napped. This time I think I'd like to try it while awake. Maybe all day, even. Keep yourself comfortably lubed again, of course."

She smiled enthusiastically at the idea of having him inside her all day. "Yes, Naruto." He sprung back to full hardness, effectively thrusting into her as his cock lengthened again, and she gave a small gasp. He looked at her speculatively.

"Shrink me to the same girth, but four inches long." She gave him a funny look, but he felt himself shorten until, in their current position, he was barely inside her. "Ok, now expand me back to full length." He lengthened again into her, and she gave another soft gasp. "Now short." He shrunk. "Long." He lengthened. "Short... long... short... long." Her eyes widened as she realized what he was doing. He grinned. "That could make for lots of fun," his stomach rumbled, "but for now..." She squeaked as he suddenly rolled them over so that she was on top. He then had her rise to straddle him. He rose to prop himself on his arms, then maneuvered to cross his legs under her while sitting further up so that she was sitting in his lap, still impaled on him. She wrapped her legs around his hips. "... I'm hungry. But first, can you create some comfortable backrests for us?"

"Yes, Naruto." Padded backrests appeared behind them, comfortably supporting them in their current position.

"Good, now, as I still have no food in the place to speak of except for peanut butter, do you think you could create a nice romantic breakfast of a variety of finger foods on floating platters around us that we can feed to each other?"

Tingle. She smiled a dazzling smile. "Very nice, Naruto. Yes, I can do that."

A myriad of trays appeared around them holding a smorgasbord of bite-sized breakfast foods, from fresh fruits to small quiches and pastries to miniature sausage links. There were also several loving cups filled with a variety of juices, milk, and steaming coffee.

Naruto sighed in contentment. "I could certainly get used to this, and probably will." He picked up a red ripe strawberry and held it to Genie's lips for her to take a bite. She took a big one, and juice dripped down her chin, then down between her breasts.

"Oh, strawberries are delicious!"

"That's right, I forget. You know what they are, but you haven't ever tasted one." He then leaned forward to lick the juice from her chin and cleavage.

"And fun!" she added.

"If you liked that, perhaps you should try this watermelon," he suggested naughtily.

They next hour or so was spent alternating feeding each other and licking off the unusually large volume of drippings. Some drippings made it to where their tongues could not currently reach, however, and their lower bodies were becoming quite sticky until Naruto had the bright idea of letting ghost tongues take care of those.

Almost all of the items were new tastes to Genie, so the breakfast was a lengthy one as she sampled and savored everything. Naruto certainly didn't mind, as her delight was charming and entertaining, plus most of the items were the best of their kind that he had ever tasted, and he took the time to savor as well.

Once they had finally eaten and licked their fill, Naruto had her remove the now almost empty trays. He licked her fingers clean while she licked his, then he asked, "What would you like to do now?"

"Do you mean beside ride that giant rod that's impaling me?"

He smiled, "Yes, besides that."

She gave another mock pout, but then smiled. "I'm happy right here with you Naruto. Whatever you want to do is fine with me."

He was pretty happy where he was, too, so he thought for a moment then asked,"Tell me more about Genies." He felt the tingle of her interpreting his request.

"Many, many hundreds of years ago in and around what is now known as Suna, Genies were common, if not plentiful. Pure genies were split into four races, each tied to one of the four elements; fire, earth, water, and air. Each race of Jinn had several castes, from the near god-like King down to comparatively weak imps."

"What caste were, are, you, and what element?" Naruto asked.

Genie looked a bit self conscious. "None, master, I am not a pure Genie as they consider things, and am outside the caste system."

"What are you, then?"

"I am what was called a Genie Servant, one created to be permanently bound to his or her master. No 'pure' Genie would ever allow itself to be so enslaved. They would rather die."

"What about Madara (I had to do that figure it would be diffrent) and the lamp and all that? Wasn't that Genie enslaved?"

"Well, while that story isn't based on actual events, it is true that a pure Genie can be bound to an object such as a lamp in very similar fashion. This can be done either by a much more powerful Genie, usually a King, as punishment, or by a talented Sorcerer hoping to control the Genie. Either way, the Genie has hope of release or escape, and usually chooses to be bound rather than die. In the case of the King's punishment, the term of the Genie's binding is almost always finite; say a year and a day. As for the other, the Genie is always on the lookout for any slipup, any mistake that the Sorcerer might make that would allow the Genie to go free."

Naruto wasn't sure what answer he wanted from the next question, but felt he had to ask, "Can I set you free?"

Genie gave him a bittersweet smile. "Thank you for the question, and yes you can. I would then revert to my original form, though."

"Original form? What does that mean?"

She gave a deep sigh. "Are you sure you want to continue this, Master? You will find it distasteful."

"You don't think I'm going to say no, now, do you?"

"Very well. Genie servants are not elemental beings. They, we, are created from something else. In almost all cases that original form is a human baby."

"What?! That's terrible!" He exclaimed, sitting up and almost knocking them over. His cock, momentarily forgotten but still rock hard, was the only thing keeping her from sliding off his lap. She grabbed his shoulder for balance, and he settled back down again.

"I told you it was distasteful, Naruto."

"Distasteful doesn't begin to cover it. So, what, some Genie comes and steals you from your crib at night and carries you off to be made into a Genie slave?"

"No, my parents willingly gave me up to be made a Genie servant."

"What?" He almost tossed her off again. "What kind of parents could do such a thing?"

"Please Naruto, allow me to tell the whole story and I think you will better understand."

He settled down again and nodded.

"I was born to a struggling merchant and his wife. Late in my mother's pregnancy she began to feel that something was wrong. It was determined by a healer that something was not... right, with me. I was not forming correctly within her. When I was born, their worst fears were realized. I was born sickly, and would have lived days at most, perhaps only hours.

When it had become known that I was expected to be born unhealthy, a human representative of the Fire Genie King came to my father with an offer. If I was truly born unhealthy, not healthy enough to lead a rewarding life, then the Genies offered to take me to become a Genie Servant. In exchange, my father received a single wish from a master Genie, interpreted to give him what he truly wanted, as I try to do for you. In addition, it was considered a great honor to donate a child for this purpose. He and my family would have benefited both socially and financially."

"Fine, but what about you? You had no choice in the matter." Naruto was still offended by the idea.

"That's true Naruto. But otherwise I would have had no life at all."

"So is becoming a Genie servant preferable to... to..." he couldn't complete the question. She finished for him.

"Dying as a tiny infant? Yes."

He grumbled for a moment, and then changed the subject. "So, what would you have been doing for this... Sultan guy?"

"Well, granting his sexual wishes of course, and protecting him from harm. He was considered a good ruler at the time, by both humans and the Jinn, so protecting him was probably more important to the Genie King than the sex."

"Yet they still put you in that puzzle box."

"Yes. The Jinn never give a Genie such as me away with no price or catch, no matter who the recipient. They didn't want to set too high a price in this case, though, and when they found out he loved puzzles, well..." she shrugged.

"So, you have no idea why he never opened the box?"

"No, Naruto. I became self-aware and aware of what was going on around me and expected of me once I was made a Genie, but as I mentioned before, once I was placed within my vessel, I was unaware of the passage of time or what transpired therein until you released me."

"Huh." Naruto reflected for a moment. "So you would have just stood around waiting to grant his wishes?"

"Well, not exactly. Yes, I would be available to grant any wishes he desired to make, but beyond that, I most likely would have been made his first wife, although 'wife' didn't mean quite the same thing as it does today and in this society. As first wife I would have been placed in charge of his harem, keeping all of his other wives healthy and... happy." She colored slightly at this.

"Happy? How so?"

"Well, as a Sheik, his harem would have been large, and made up of the most beautiful, most sexual women available. Those women were not allowed to have sex with any man other than the Sheik and perhaps the occasional honored guests. Thus the wives often turned to each other for... relief. As first wife and a Genie, I would almost definitely have assisted in this 'relief'."

Naruto interest was piqued, his cock now hard not just because she was keeping it so. "Assist how?"

"In whatever ways the Sheik specified or allowed, usually with the idea being that his wives' appetites should be whetted rather than satiated when he called on one or more for the evening. Any not picked could be satiated after, although not so much as to prevent them from being ready again the following evening."

"Give me an example."

"Oh, the Sheik might allow for me to create wooden phalluses - smaller than his actual penis, of course - to use to stimulate his wives to readiness in time for his evening's activities."

"And how many wives would the Sheik have."

"Anywhere from 40 to 50, usually."

"So you might create 50 wood dildos to magically tease 50 women crazy until the Sheik came to pick one or more for his bed that evening?"

"Something like that, yes."

"And the 49 or so that didn't get picked that night?"

"They might be stimulated to orgasm by the phalluses, or they might prefer to turn to each other for... comfort."

"Ah. And you would participate in this 'comforting'?"

Her face was now quite red. "If the Sheik so wished."

"Is that something you would have enjoyed?"

"Perhaps."

Naruto was now fully recharged again. He had remembered her apparent interest in some of the young women in the mall, and now decided to follow up on the resulting questions. "So, if I were to offer you the opportunity to 'comfort' some attractive woman at some point, is that something you would be interested in."

"If my master wishes."

"What I wish to know right now is if that is something YOU would like."

She smiled a demure smile, but didn't meet his eyes as she said, "If such an opportunity presented itself as you suggest, then I would not be opposed to the idea."

Naruto's cock twitched in excitement. "Really?" He mused, "Is that due to some desire read from me during your formation coming out of the box, or from something else?"

"Partly that, and partly from my original creation into a Genie. Sapphic activities in harems at that time were fully expected, and even encouraged to help keep the wives happy as long as they did not interfere in the harem's owner getting his desires met. A Genie as I would have been expected to be completely comfortable in such an environment."

"Very interesting. It sounds like you might have had a better time if your box had been opened by the Sheik."

She replied immediately. "I do not think so, Naruto. The Sheik was a busy ruler, and would not have had a lot of time to take advantage of what I could do. He also most likely was not as... imaginative as you are. No, I think you will be much more likely to take full advantage of my abilities."

"And your happiness?"

She gave one of her extra special, heart stopping, cock-tugging smiles. "There is no question there, master, as I have already mentioned."

He smiled back and pulled her into a hug. He whispered in her ear. "Well, maybe we will just have to find you a harem some time to 'comfort."

Her pussy twitched around his cock and she could not keep the excitement out of her voice as she murmured back, "Whatever Master wishes."

"Unless..." he gently pushed her back to look into her eyes, "if I were to release you now, you would turn back into that sick infant?"

Her smile turned sad. "Yes, Naruto."

"Would our more modern medicine be able to save you?"

"It might extend my life, Naruto, but it would not be a pleasant life. I would be little more that what you would call a 'vegetable'."

"Oh. Well, we don't want that. I guess you will just have to stay with me for what I hope is a very long, very enjoyable life."

Her smile turned trillion-watt again. "That sounds wonderful, Naruto."

A thought occurred to him. "Just how long a life do you think we can have?"

"As long as you wish, Naruto."

He was shocked again, and once more almost dislodged her. "What do you mean? We can live forever?"

"Nothing is forever, Naruto, but we can live for a very, very long time if you wish it."

"How, through your powers to keep me healthy and protected?"

She nodded.

"And you stay around as long as I do?"

She nodded again.

"So, I can stay looking and feeling like this pretty much indefinitely?"

She nodded. He sat, stunned once again at the incredible possibilities her powers offered.

"Golly."

Naruto's thoughts were interrupted by the telephone ringing. He was tempted for a second not to answer, but then he asked quickly, "Can you float the cordless over here so we don't have to move from this enjoyable position?"

She nodded and the phone came zipping off its cradle to his hand. He pressed the hook button and answered, "Hello?"

"Oh, hey, mom!"

"I'm great, how are you?"

"That's good. What do you mean I sound different?" He listened for another moment, and then rolled his eyes. "What on earth would make you think I have a new girlfriend?"

Genie raised her eyebrows as he listened some more.

"Ok, you win. I do have a new girlfriend. We're having sex right now as a matter of fact!"

Genie gasped softly as he listened to the reply and shook his head in resignation.

"Yes, ma'am."

"No, I haven't forgotten."

"Ummm, hadn't thought that far ahead, but yes, she probably will."

"Ok, that should be fine."

"Ok. I love you too, mom. Bye." He hung up the phone, and then looked at Genie and rolled his eyes and shook his head again.

"Is there a problem, Naruto?"

He sighed. "No, just my mother being my mother."

"How did she know I am here?"

"Well, she's always seemed to have this sort of ESP thing going on. She calls it 'Motherly Intuition'. It always drove my sisters and me crazy. Still does on occasion," he said, indicating the phone.

"And your admission that we were having sex while on the phone with her?"

Naruto snorted. "I was just trying to twist her nose a bit. It didn't work. The woman is unflappable, whether she believed me or not. All she said was 'well, make sure it's safe sex, dear. While I want more grandkids at some point, you should probably at least wait until you get engaged or something.'"

Genie grinned, but was wise enough not to say anything.

"The main reason she called was to ask if I was still planning on attending the 'family reunion' next month. It's actually just my closer relations renting a humongous house at the beach for a week. When I confirmed I was still planning to come, she wanted to know if I was bringing you. I told I probably would."

"Are you sure about that Naruto? Do you think they will be ok with me?" She looked a little worried. It was amusing to him that someone so incredible in every way would still be worried about meeting his family. He shrugged.

"Should be. They're not very picky and they have liked every other girlfriend pretty well, and you are at least as good for me as the worst of those," he said with a reassuring expression.

She narrowed her eyes at him, and he thought he should stop his teasing before she used her powers to turn him into a frog or something, Master or no. Besides, he couldn't keep a straight face, and continued with a grin. "Of course they will be ok with you, Genie. You are the most beautiful, charming, intelligent, incredible woman any of them will ever meet. Everyone will be jealous. You have absolutely nothing to worry about."

She looked mostly mollified. Mostly.

"Is something bothering you?"

"Will you give me a name before then?"

He frowned. "You don't like Genie, I take it?"

"Well, no offense, Naruto, but that's like calling you 'Human'?"

He frowned some more. "Oh. I see what you mean, I think. Do you think I have been calling you by your species or whatever all this time?"

She shrugged.

"But 'Genie' is also a girl's name."

She cocked her head at him, and his mind tingled. "Oh, I see. But it is spelled differently, in that case, yes?"

Naruto shrugged. "I guess. I like it spelled G-E-N-I-E, though, kind of my own little inside joke. Does that bother you?"

She shook her head and smiled. "Whatever name you choose, and however you wish to spell it, is suitable to me, Master."

"Cool. Genie it is then." Then a thought occurred to him. "But what about a last name?"

"Well, you will need to pick a last name for me, too, if you want me to have one."

"You'll need one eventually. For one thing, it would be required for any identification. If you are going to function in any way normally in this society, you will need a Social Security Number, driver's license, all that stuff. Would this fall under those basic abilities you mentioned, helping you 'blend in'?"

Tingle. "Yes, I should be able to do that."

"But I need to come up with a full name for you first."

"Yes, Naruto."

He thought some more, a task which was becoming more and more of a challenge, as his libido was quickly recharging, accelerated in no small part by fact that she was still sitting in his lap, still impaled upon him. "Ummm. Ok, How about this; your full name is Jennifer Kitsune.( I wanted to have it Kyuubi but I just figure this would be easyer) I'll use Genie for a nickname."

She smiled. "That will do nicely, Naruto."

"So you can make identification and everything? Make it so you were born here, as an American citizen?"

"Yes, Naruto."

"Cool! So what about your background and education? You know, diplomas and stuff."

"I can create all that as well, although whatever background I construct would have to reflect my lack of family. I can't create people just to be my parents."

"I understand. What about a college degree?"

"Yes, if it is justified to allow me to function normally in this society."

"Hmmm. Well, I think I wish for you to come up with your own background and education, even career. Whatever you like. Then I can enjoy getting to know 'Jennifer Kitsune'."

She smiled again. "I can do that."

"For now, though, Mr. Happy buried there deeply inside you is fully recovered and wanting some attention."

Her smile turned naughty. "Oh? Exactly what type of attention would he like?" she asked, while at the same time her tight tunnel started the slow but firm milking from root to tip which he enjoyed so much. He briefly wondered how she was still able to squeeze him to the tip of his cock, so long was it, and buried so deeply. He wasn't absolutely positive, but he didn't think women usually had any muscles so deep, or at least any they could so exquisitely control. Still, he wasn't complaining.

"Mmmm, that's a great start." Then, while leaning back against his backrest, he gently pulled her to him to kiss her lips. She shifted her weight to lean lightly against him, pulling herself off of his cock a bit in the process. "That won't do," he murmured, momentarily removing his lips from hers. "Lengthen me to fill you up again, please." She did. He returned his lips to hers, his tongue gently invading them. He lifted one hand to hold and caress her neck, the other to caress the side of a breast pressed lightly between them. She gave a soft murmur of approval as their tongues gently tangled.

Pulling away many moments later, he gently pushed her back against her cushion so he could gain full access to her breasts. He fondled them lightly as he savored her continued milking. "Does doing that to me give you any pleasure?"

She gave a contented shrug. "It feels very nice, but doesn't quite hit any of my hot spots. Your hands are, though."

"They are, eh? So, as long as I do this we're even?" he asked, giving both nipples a light tweak.

"Mmmm, even enough."

He played a few moments more, and then whispered, "short." She blinked at him for a second in incomprehension, but then he felt the tingle and his cock shortened to barely penetrate her. She looked at him half expectantly, half imploringly. He made a great show of tilting his head from side to side, looking up and around, taking his time. He finally said, "long," and she gave a sigh/squeak/moan as he immediately lengthened again to fill her completely. He was contemplating a nice leisurely screwing this way, but then a better idea struck him than saying 'long, short, long' repeatedly.

"Can you give me control of the length of my cock?"

Tingle. "Yes."

"Girth, too?"

"Yes."

"Neat! Do so, please."

"Done. Do you wish this to supersede your earlier wish to have your cock be the ideal size for any particular woman?"

"Ummm, no, I don't think so. I mean, I can't really use this on anyone but you at the moment. How do I use this, by the way?"

"Just concentrate on the size you want it to be."

He did, and was immediately barely penetrating her. This time her gasp was tinged with discomfort. "I'm sorry. Did that hurt?"

"Not really. It was perhaps just a bit too abrupt, what with the vacuum it created."

"Oh." He tried again, this time imagining his cock getting slowly longer. It did.

"Mmmm, much nicer."

He experimented for several interesting moments, and found that with a little practice he could put his cock into a continual shorten/lengthen pattern and let it go with little to no concentration. In other words, he could screw her without thinking about it or having to move a muscle.

He settled on a medium-speed screwing, and then leaned back to relax against his backrest. Reaching out to cup her breasts and gently orbit her nipples with his thumbs, he asked, "How about this. Does this give you any pleasure?"

"Oh, yes, Naruto," she cooed as she, too, relaxed against her own backrest. They both closed their eyes.

Naruto continued his relaxed screwing, experimenting with the speed and length of his 'thrusts' to try to give them both the most satisfaction. Once finding a combination they enjoyed, and with the addition of his gentle stimulation of her breasts, her relaxed body shuddered in orgasm about 20 minutes later, Naruto following close behind.

Once they were both satiated, Naruto stopped his cock at full length within her. Eyes still closed, they both remained relaxed contentedly on their cushions for awhile, until Naruto finally stirred.

Genie opened her eyes. "That was very nice, Naruto. Odd, but nice."

"Thank you. Next time I think I should have the area above my cock which presses against your clit vibrate. What do you think?"

She laughed, a rich yet silvery sound which he had not heard from her before. It was the happiest yet most arousing sound he thought he had ever heard.

"I think I have a bit of a freak for a Master, is what I think."

"What?! How dare you!" he roared in mock indignation. His fingers attacked her ribs. That laugh he had heard before. Although not quite as special as the other, it was still beautiful, plus it created some very interesting squeezes and vibrations along his shaft. He also noticed this time in tickling her ribs that, although she tossed her head and squirmed in tormented laughter as his fingertips assaulter her, she made no move to push his hands away or protect her sensitive sides. Very interesting.

He relented and she relaxed to catch her breath, her hair a bit disheveled and partially concealing her face. He reached up and gently tucked it behind her ears, then said, "Have I mentioned yet this morning how incredibly beautiful you are."

She smiled her special smile. "Not yet."

He leaned closer to her. "You," he interrupted himself to share a steamy kiss with her, then finished breathlessly while looking into her eyes, "are incredibly beautiful."

"Thank you, master," she whispered back.

Tearing his eyes away, he looked out the window to confirm it was still raining. He sighed contentedly. "Well, Jennifer Kitsune, what would you like to do now?"

"Ummm, I think I would like for you to tell me how you solved my puzzle."

He shrugged. "I can do that. Better yet, I'll show you. Can you float us over to the living area?" They lifted off the bed, Genie still sitting in his lap, legs wrapped around him, still skewered. He put his arms around her to prevent her from falling backward. "This is nice - although it still freaks me out a bit - but we might want our backrests with us to free up our hands." The backrests floated up to support them.

"Yep, still freaky. Ok, over to the bookshelf first, please." He indicated the shelf he meant, and they floated to it. Once within reach, he picked up the puzzle box. Seeing Genie eye it a bit nervously, he asked, "What's the matter? Can you get locked back up in here again?"

"Yes, you can place me back in my vessel."

"And what happens to you then?"

"I go back to 'sleep, ' for lack of a better word, until it is opened again."

"Oh. Can anyone reopen it, or just me?"

"Anyone can open it, but my servitude does not transfer to them. I am always and only your Genie."

"Gotcha." He paused. "So what happens if the box is destroyed?"

"Destroyed with me inside or outside?"

"Both, either."

"If I am inside, then I, too, am destroyed. If I am outside, then," she shrugged, "nothing, really."

"Wow. It's a lucky thing it hasn't been destroyed in all these years, then. It's such a fragile thing."

She smiled a smile tinged with pride. "It is quite a bit tougher than it looks."

"Ah. Good. So what should I do with it?"

"Anything you wish master."

"Would you like for me to destroy it?"

She was shaking her head vehemently before he finished the question. "Oh, no, master, I cannot answer that. It is forbidden. It is only for the Master to decide what happens to his Genie's vessel."

"Hmmm. Well, why would I ever want to put you back in it?"

"That is not for me to say, either, Naruto."

He grunted in mild frustration. "Ok, why would ANY Master wish to put his or her Genie back in his or her vessel?"

"There are many possible reasons. One of the biggest is to prevent the Genie from getting into mischief while the master isn't looking. This is more of a concern with genies who are bound against their will. Those are usually pure Genies, who have a bit more leeway in how they interact with their master."

"I see. So I don't have to worry about any mischief from you, then?"

"Oh, no, Master. I will always act only as you wish!" she said with an earnest, innocent face, while at the same time an invisible hand fondled his dangling balls.

"Uh, huh. You're asking for it missy. But for now, back to your question, then I'll decide what to do with the box." He refocused his attention on the box. "I inherited your box from my Aunt Margaret, although 'inherited' isn't really the right word. She died several weeks ago, and she really didn't leave much of a will. So, the family met at her bungalow after the funeral to try to figure out what to do with all her stuff. One of the few items I picked out to keep was this."

"I'm so sorry Naruto. Do you miss her?"

He shrugged. "A little, I guess. I really didn't see her much over the last several years. She was always on the go, and so was I, I suppose." He gave a sad, nostalgic smile. "I sure was fascinated with her when I was younger, though. She was always coming back from somewhere exotic, and always had the neatest trinkets for her young nephew. There was a wild story about how she had acquired each of them, of course." He looked at the box. "I sure would like to hear the story about this one..." he trailed off for a moment, and then shook himself out of his reverie.

"Anyway, I brought the box home and made a few half-hearted attempts at solving it over the first few days, but didn't get very far. By the time this past Monday rolled around, I didn't have much hope of solving it, and just fiddled with it while watching TV or whatever. Then, I had an epiphany!" He pointed at his computer desk. "Next stop, my computer."

They floated over toward it, and as they approached his desk chair, Naruto orchestrated her rotation on his shaft so that she was sitting in his lap, her back to his chest, her delicious butt seated on his crotch. He wasn't buried in her quite as deeply in this position, but a quick lengthening of his cock fixed this, although he realized he had to be at a ridiculous measurement at this point. He also couldn't resist a quick reach-around boob fondle as they settled into the seat. Genie didn't seem to mind a bit.

"My idea was this: I scanned each side of the box on my scanner here, which creates a digital picture of whatever is laying on the glass. Does that make any sense?"

"Yes, I have a basic concept of what the scanner does."

"Good." He woke up his workstation and pulled up the graphic files of her box. "Ok, once I had the six sides scanned, I traced each piece in this program and separated it so that I could move it around like a jig saw puzzle piece - that took forever - then I started the process of solving your puzzle on the screen, which also took forever. When I was finally done, I started on the real thing. That took two forevers."

"So you used these very modern devices to help solve an ancient puzzle?"

"Yup." Then the phrasing of her statement raised a small flag of concern. "Was that cheating?"

She looked up over her shoulder at him, her long hair tickling his chest, and smiled. "There isn't any such thing, Naruto. Your hand solved my puzzle and opened my box. That is all that matters... and I think your solution was actually fairly brilliant, actually."

"Whew! Thanks! Thought I might be in trouble there for a minute."

"No trouble, Master." She turned back to the computer screen. "So this is where you work? Can you show me what you do?"

"Sure." She also had a basic general concept of what computers did, and what the internet was, but he had to give her some background on the history and reasons for graphic design, desktop publishing, and website development before he could show her a few of his current projects. She was fascinated by it all, which lead to a fascination about the internet in general.

"Will you show me how to operate this, please, Naruto?"

"Sure." He found her to be, not surprisingly, a quick study. In a very short time she had taken control of the mouse and keyboard and was merrily bouncing around the internet. She clicked links however her fancy struck her. One moment she would be reading about world events, and a couple of clicks later she would be looking at the latest trendy fashions. Although Naruto for the life of him could not say what meandering path she took to get there, she inevitably reached a porn site, and became even more engrossed than before. Professional curiosity, Naruto mused to himself. Before she could get far, though, she ran afoul of the membership restrictions. She looked at him conspiratorially. He shrugged. "Hey, if you can get us free porn without getting caught, infected with viruses, or deluged with spam, go for it."

Her eyes flashed, she typed in a user name and password, and was in. Naruto laughed in delight. The entirety of the internet's porn collection was theirs to peruse!

She devoured the porn as voraciously as she did the rest of the internet, although at a much slower pace, as Naruto was also devouring it over her shoulder. They frequently stopped when one or the other saw something particularly interesting, or to discuss or laugh about something.

Naruto was intrigued to find no subject was too kinky for her. From group sex to all girls to bondage to being fucked senseless by machines, she enjoyed it all. He was getting LOTS of ideas. He was going to have to write all this shit down somewhere.

He was also getting really horny again. He resumed his lazy automatic screwing and reach-around fondling. This made their perusal quite a bit more enjoyable. Soon, though, they ran into another small frustration; most of the time when they found a juicy video teaser somewhere on the internet, they could visit the site it advertised and view the whole thing for free thanks to Genie's magic passwords. But on a few occasions the teasers led to sites which wanted you to buy a DVD. After running across this for roughly the tenth time, Naruto had another small epiphany.

"Would you like to watch some of those DVDs we've seen?"

She considered this for a moment, and then looked over her shoulder. "Sure. Some of them looked very... interesting."

Naruto grinned. "Ok, then. I wish for oh, say, the 200 most 'interesting' adult DVD's available, including the ones we have seen today. And, as I think it would be most enjoyable to watch them in bed where we can fool around while we watch, and perhaps even try a few things we see, I would like a big, high end, high definition flat panel TV hanging over the bed, with high end DVD player and the latest surround sound audio, all so we can take full advantage of the new DVDs offering 'high quality video and sound which make you feel like you are actually there'," he quoted from their advertising. He paused, then added as another thought struck him. "Also, we should probably have high definition cable TV hooked up to it with all the movie and adult channels unlocked, and a video connection from the PC to the TV, plus wireless keyboard and mouse, so that we can continue to surf the porn from the comfort of the bed." He looked at her in expectation.

She narrowed her eyes at him, and he was halfway expecting her to say she couldn't do it, just so he wouldn't have the satisfaction of getting the damned DVD player he kept bringing up. But then he felt the tingle, and she said, "Done."

He turned to look at the 'bedroom' of the studio apartment, and saw a large, sleek flat panel TV hanging from the high raftered ceiling at perfect viewing height over the bed. It even looked like its position and angle were adjustable. Attached to the TV were the center and front speakers of the surround sound setup, while the rear speakers and subwoofer were concealed artfully at the base of the bed. The DVD player and audio receiver were unobtrusively installed in one of the nightstands, and a custom universal remote, wireless keyboard and wireless mouse sat by his alarm clock.

He raised his fists in the air and shouted "YES!" triumphantly, nearly knocking Genie off of his lap. He caught her. "Oops, sorry. Wait, where are the DVDs?" Genie pointed at his bookshelf, and he uttered a startled, "Oh!"

Where once there had been a bookshelf containing around 20 DVDs, a few books, and some knickknacks, there now was a bookshelf crammed almost top to bottom with DVDs. The books were squeezed into what was left of the top shelf, and there were no knickknacks. They had been sprinkled elsewhere. "Um... cool, although we will probably have to find another place for those before we have any company."

His attention returned to the AV system, and he started bouncing in the chair like a kid (giving Genie a little thrilling ride in the process. He was too tech-horny to notice). Pointing at the bed, he demanded, "Fly us over there! Fly us over there!"

They lifted off from the computer chair and floated over to sit on the bed. Genie was still sitting in his lap with her back to his chest, and in this position they both had to crane their necks to look almost straight up at the TV. Naruto grabbed the remote, and after a little experimentation got the TV to move a couple of feet toward the foot of the bed, while rotating to still give them the perfect viewing angle. He then awkwardly fiddled around with the pillows trying to prop them up before admitting defeat and asking Genie to create a nice soft cushion to support them. She did, and then lay back on his chest. He sighed contentedly.

"How about floating one of those high-end porno DVDs into the player." A case removed itself from the shelf, opened, and the DVD floated to the player, which obligingly opened to accept it. Naruto fiddled with the remote a moment more, and then they were enjoying high resolution, surround-sound smut.

Naruto snuggled back into the cushion, and Genie snuggled back into Naruto. Naruto quickly discovered that, not only were they in a lovely position to enjoy the show, but were also ideally situated for him to reach around with one hand to lazily play with a clit, while reaching around with the other hand to fondle a breast. Meanwhile, as Naruto had at some point stopped his lazy screwing, again at full mast within her, the cock milking resumed. Thus, they leisurely stimulated each other while the folks on-screen went at it with much more vigor.

Around half an hour later an approaching climax to the 'story' on-screen excited them sufficiently to enjoy their own leisurely climaxes. Naruto then cut off the system for the moment, and hugged Genie. "Thanks for the awesome system, and the awesome company, Genie."

He could hear but not see her smile. "You are very welcome, Naruto."

He sighed. "I'm hungry again. I don't think I'm up for another creative food wish at the moment, so I guess I'll order a pizza. Would you mind if we take a break from our all-day copulation?"

It was her turn to sigh, in (mostly) mock regret. "No, I guess not, Naruto."

He smiled, then gently rolled them on their sides and pulled out of her. This time her sigh of regret sounded completely genuine. He felt a bit regretful himself, but it also felt pretty good to stand up and move around a bit. "What kind of pizza do you like?"

"Well, as I have never actually tasted it, I really don't know. However, it's likely that whatever you pick I will enjoy."

"Ok, supreme it is." He picked up the phone and dialed the number by memory. After he hung up, he asked. "Can you tell me if Stan is delivering tonight?"

"Not yet. I need an erotic reason."

"Well, he's a good kid, trying to work his way through college, and if he is, I think I'll let you answer the door."

She raised an eyebrow at him.

Stan Shelland pulled up to the apartment building, slung open his door, grabbed the pizza carrier, and trotted inside and up the three flights of stairs. While he didn't much like the climb, he was always glad to deliver pizzas to Naruto. The guy ordered often, was always nice, even when Stan was running behind, and always gave good tips.

He reached Naruto's door and rang the buzzer. A few seconds later it opened. "Hey, Naruto! Here's your piz..."

This wasn't Naruto. This was definitely not Naruto. This was an unbelievably hot girl, completely nude except for skimpy g-string panties and long dark red hair covering her otherwise bare tits. She smiled, and his brain froze.

"Hi, Stan!" she exclaimed, as if they had known each other for years. "Naruto's in the bathroom, but he signed this check and asked me to fill out the rest. Is that ok?"

"Uh..."

She waited, a patient, friendly expression on her face.

"Sure," he finally managed.

"Great! How much is it?"

"Uh..." He was finding it impossible to tear his eyes away from her to look at the price printed on the box, and there was no way he was going to actually remember the amount. After waiting several moments, she looked down at the box, revealing and hiding tantalizing bits of cleavage as she did.

"Fifteen seventy five, correct?"

He nodded dumbly. She could have said any amount and he would have done the same.

"Ok, let's see here..." She held the checkbook in her left hand and tried to fill out the check with the pen in her right, but her long hair kept getting in the way. Finally, with an exasperated expression, she tossed her head to flip the hair over her left shoulder, revealing one full, perfect tit. Stan's cock sprang to instant rock-ness, and his knees almost buckled. This shit never happened in real life!

Obstacle out of the way, she completed the check and tore it from the book, having to stop in the middle and finish it very carefully, as it wasn't tearing out cleanly, and threatened to rip in half. Finally done, she handed it to Stan, or tried to. "Here you go, Stan." Eyes glued to her nipple, his hand came up blindly and groped for the check. Once he finally took it, she reached out and gently took the pizza box from his other hand. "Thanks Stan!"

He stood there for a while longer, until he finally realized it was time to go. He stumbled backward, still looking at her, as she for some reason had not closed the door yet. Reaching the stairs, he turned, lest he fall down them backwards, and stiffly started to descend.

No one believed him when he got back to the restaurant, of course. Just as well, he realized. He definitely wanted to be the one to continue to deliver pizzas to Naruto's apartment.

A bit later he realized the tip was for more than the pizza itself.

Much later he had the most awesome dream, and for the first time ever he DIDN'T wake up before the good part, nor did the memories of the dream fade the next morning as they always had before.

Taking their pizza, a couple of paper plates, napkins, and cans of soda back to the bed, Naruto and Genie feasted as they watched a more traditional DVD on the big screen; a blockbuster drama which quickly had Genie completely engrossed. After that they resumed their reclined, spooned, impaled position for a light comedy, Genie's wonderful laughter ringing out at even the stupidest jokes, the resulting vibrations again doing interesting things to Naruto's buried shaft.

At the conclusion of the second movie, Naruto decided it was bedtime. After a week of puzzle solving and magic sex, he had not yet come up with a way to wish up a sexual fortune, so tomorrow was still a work day. Again Genie offered, "Would you like to experience a fantasy tonight, Naruto?" When he again declined, she looked slightly miffed, apparently because she thought he was not taking full advantage of her abilities.

"I will experience fantasies, I promise. I'm simply still enjoying you, the ultimate fantasy, and I don't want to rush that."

She smiled, appeased, and they turned to lay spooned, her back to his front, his shaft still filling her tight passage completely, and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning it was Naruto's cell phone that woke them.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Uzumaki?" a professionally cheerful voice asked.

"Yes?"

"This is Miss Jefferies at Smith and Namakaz Distributing. Ms. Senju has called an emergency meeting for this morning, and your attendance is required."

"What time?"

"Nine AM."

"Uh, it's now eight fifteen."

"Yes, sir."

"Well, please inform Ms. Senju that I am on my way and will be there as soon as I can, but it takes 45 minutes to get there with no traffic."

"Very well, sir. Good morning."

Naruto jumped out of bed and ran to his workstation to double-check his e-mail. He confirmed there was nothing new from good old S&B, his 'nightmare client'. Feeling slightly better, he rushed through his morning ablutions and dressed while talking to Genie. "I have an emergency meeting, then a meeting with a potential new client. Do you want to come with me or hang out here?"

"Do you mind if I come with you?"

"No, but you will need to come as your ghost self again, at least once we get close to their office."

"Ok."

Naruto grabbed his laptop case and they dashed out the door at eight thirty.

It took them just over an hour to get to the office building, record time in Monday morning traffic, although Naruto didn't drive particularly fast or recklessly. He decided early in the commute that he was not going to be pushed around by S&B anymore. They were once a great client to work with, but after a wholesale staff change a couple of months ago, things had quickly gone down hill. They were now erratic and unrealistically demanding, mostly due to the administration of one Ms. Senju, the new operations manager.

Genie disappeared from the passenger seat as they pulled into the parking lot. Naruto parked, entered the building, rode the elevator up to S&B's floor, and presented himself to the receptionist at almost exactly 9:45.

"Yes, Mr. Uzumaki, they are waiting for you in the conference room."

"Thanks."

He walked to the proper door and quietly opened it and entered the room. Ms. Senju turned her prune faced, steel gray hair-bunned countenance toward him immediately. "Mr. Uzumaki, you are forty five minutes late. That is completely unacceptable."

He had been expecting something like this, and was prepared. "Ms. Senju, you will need to take that up with whoever chose to call me at eight fifteen this morning to attend a meeting at nine. It takes forty five minutes to drive here with absolutely no traffic. This was common knowledge to your predecessors. It is completely ridiculous to expect me to get here in that amount of time during Monday morning rush hour, not to mention the additional time I need to gather my materials. In the future, if you request my presence at a meeting, you will give me sufficient notice if you expect me to arrive on time."

Ms. Senju stared at him coldly as he took a seat, a stare he knew she used on many of her employees to dominate them. He stared calmly back, refusing to be kowtowed. It was remarkable what having your own Genie did for one's backbone, even if she was 'only' a sexual one. As they continued the stare-down, he smiled inwardly. He was fairly certain it was she herself who had directed he be called at eight fifteen for a nine o'clock meeting, and thus that he had just implied she was pretty much an uninformed idiot.

She finally harrumphed and said, "We'll get back to you in a few minutes, Mr. Uzumaki." She turned her glare on someone else.

As he waited, he woke up his laptop and pulled his files for S&B from his bag, figuring he would need them in the coming confrontation. He then idly looked around the table, pulling up the magic tote board on the women to pass the time. There were only two women, and that was if you counted Ms. Senju. He checked her first, wondering if her dominating practice at work was part of some larger dominance thing she had going on. Aside from lacking her virginity, though, her tote board was almost puritanically bland.

He then looked at Margaret, one of the few old employees left in the meeting, and a fairly cool one. Before he could read anything on her though, she noticed his gaze and looked back. He indicated Ms. Senju with a twitch of his head and rolled his eyes. She bit her upper lip to stop from grinning. Luckily Ms. Senju was squawking in another direction and didn't notice. Margaret returned her attention to the tirade, and he returned his to her tote board. He studied it for a moment, then thought, Genie?

Yes, Naruto?

What am I seeing here? It looks like her sexual interest is fairly high and varied, while her experience, while fairly frequent, is pretty narrow. Does that mean anything in particular?

Just that she is fairly typical of many women her age.

How so? Naruto asked.

Well, it's a similar situation to what we discussed the other day in the mall. Just as this society's traditions and stereotypes prevent many young men and women from enjoying sexual activity until long after they are actually ready, so do those traditions and stereotypes prevent women, and to a lesser extent men, from experiencing as wide a variety of sexual activities as they would like for fear of endangering their standing in society.

That's pretty deep. To translate, she doesn't want to suggest anything that might be seen as kinky by her sexual partners because she doesn't want to look like a slut or a freak?

Pretty much, Naruto, although it goes a bit beyond that. She also worries about her career if her reputation is 'tarnished', things like that.

I see. Does she have a boyfriend?

She has someone who she sees fairly regularly. They are both career driven, so it's currently mostly a sexual relationship.

Ok, and does he also have some activities he might like to try, but hesitates to suggest or request them for similar reasons?

Yes.

Well, what say we have them loosen up around each other enough to discuss what they would like to try, knowing that they won't be judged by the other person. They should try what they are both comfortable with. Even if a particular activity doesn't really interest one of them, that person might gladly participate in exchange for the same consideration from the other for a different activity. And each should feel safe in the knowledge that, no matter how their relationship ends, if it does, they will both be discreet about their sexual activities. Will that work ok without changing their personalities, you know, who they are?

Tingle. That should work fine, Naruto.

Ok, then make it so! Goodness knows she needs something fun in her life, what with having to work every day in the hell hole this place has become.

Right on cue, Ms. Senju barked, "Mr. Uzumaki. Would you care to explain why our latest pricing schedule is not yet posted on our website, a clear violation of our contract with you?"

He took a moment to refocus his attention on her and collect his thoughts. "Because you have not sent me the price file. The last one I received was last month's."

"Not true, Mr. Uzumaki, and even the one you mention was posted late, also in violation of our contract. Mr. Wesson?" She turned to one of the cronies she had brought in with her to replace existing staff.

Mr. Wesson turned a smarmy smirk Naruto's way. "I sent you the pricing file Friday afternoon at four PM, Mr. Uzumaki," he said, indicating his own laptop.

"I see. Odd that I never received it. My e-mail server has not been down. Would you mind showing me the message?"

"Absolutely," Mr. Wesson said, obviously relishing the opportunity to prove Naruto was shirking his contractual duty.

Naruto rose and walked behind Mr. Wesson's chair. He studied the message Mr. Wesson highlighted in his sent folder for a moment, and then said, "Um, yeah, Mr. Wesson, the beginning of my e-mail address is spelled N-a-r-u-t-o, not M-a-r-u-t-o. No wonder the message never arrived. You typed my e-mail address incorrectly."

Mr. Wesson's smirk quickly evaporated as he looked fearfully at Ms. Senju, but before anyone else could say anything, Naruto requested, "Could you click here, please?" indicating Mr. Wesson's inbox. He did, probably to postpone Ms. Senju's wrath rather than to accommodate a request from Naruto. "Now scroll down a bit... ah, here it is. If you will open that unread message, sent to you a couple of minutes after you attempted to e-mail me, I believe you will find an automatic notification that your e-mail was sent to an invalid e-mail address." Naruto turned to face the harpy.

"Ms. Senju, I'm sorry, but there is no way for me to post a pricing file which was not sent to me. Mr. Wesson's predecessor and I had an informal but effective system in place to prevent this sort of thing, where he would make a follow-up phone call to me after sending the file, just so I knew it was coming. We only needed the system once, near the beginning of my contract, when there was an issue with your e-mail server. When I didn't receive the file within thirty minutes of the time he called, I called him back and he successfully resent the file. Simple and effective. I requested that Mr. Wesson implement the same system, but he refused."

Ms. Senju glared at Mr. Wesson for a moment, but then turned back to Naruto. "Well if your system is so smart it can let Mr. Wesson know that he typed your name wrong, why didn't it just send the message on to you."

Naruto took a deep breath and let it out slowly, then replied with obviously forced patience, "Ms. Senju, what happens if you dial a wrong phone number, an invalid phone number?"

She blinked at the apparent change of subject. "Well, the little recording comes on to tell you that you have dialed a phone number which is not in service. What does this have to do with... ?"

Naruto interrupted, "So, if the machine is so smart that it knows you are dialing a wrong number, why doesn't it connect you with the number you meant to dial?"

"Well..."

He could tell she understood what he was getting at, if not the specifics, and that she didn't want to reply, so he answered for her. "Because the machine can't read your mind to find out which one of the thousands of possible numbers you really meant to call. The same goes for the e-mail server."

She blinked at him for a moment, then rallied and attacked again. "Regardless, Mr. Uzumaki, our contract clearly states..."

"Ms. Senju," he interrupted in a firm voice, "let me remind you of a few things in the contract you keep trying to bludgeon me with. It states that the price file you are so concerned about is to be delivered to me no later than eight AM on the second Friday of each month. I then have eight business hours to post it to your website, barring any unforeseen technical problem, the possibilities of which are also outlined in the contract. You mentioned the lateness of last month's posting. That was due to you getting the pricing file to me three business days late. It was posted to your website within two business hours of my receipt. This was not a breach of contract on my part.

"This month's file is not posted yet because I have not received it due to multiple errors by one of your own staff members. One: he mistyped my email address, an address which should have been in his address book since he uses it on a regular basis, by the way. Two: he chose to ignore an obvious error message which he received within a couple of minutes of sending the original file, and three: he chose to abandon a working backup plan without being willing to explore any alternatives. None of this is my fault.

"Oh, and by the way, Mr. Wesson just proudly mentioned his attempt to send me the file on Friday at four PM. That's six business hours after your own deadline. If I had received that file at four on Friday, I would have until three today to post it per the stipulations in the contract. You called me in one and a quarter business hours after you thought you had sent the file."

He paused, but before Ms. Senju could respond, he said, "One other thing the contract stipulates, something I notice has not been a topic of your discussion, is that I am to be paid my fee on the first day of each month. I have not received last month's payment, or this month's. This puts you over forty five days past due, and definitely IS a gross breach of contract, wouldn't you say?" He couldn't resist adding, "You have read the contract, right?"

At this point she looked about ready to lose it, apparently not knowing how to handle having her will so stymied by anyone, especially a lowly contractor. Through gritted teeth, she said, "Mr. Uzumaki, you will accompany Mr. Wesson to his office to obtain the price file, after which you will work in a spare cubicle until the website has been updated."

"No Ms. Senju, I will not. Per the contract, if at any time your payments to me are more than 30 days overdue, any and all support of your website will halt until ALL overdue fees are paid. Out of professional courtesy, I had planned to update your website on Friday before informing you of the halt until fees were paid. At this point, I am afraid I will need all payments before any more work is done. But I will do this," he looked at his watch, "I have a meeting with another client at one PM, after which I can stop back by here and..."

"YOU HAVE OTHER CLIENTS?!" Ms. Senju all but shouted, her eyes bugging out. He expected her to start foaming at the mouth. "Wait... right... here," she sputtered, and stormed quickly out of the room.

Mystified, Naruto looked around the table to try to get some clue as to what this latest insanity was. He didn't get much, though, as everyone looked to be intently studying the toes of their shoes, perhaps wishing they could join them under the table. So, he shrugged and waited calmly.

A moment later she stormed back in. Sounding like a school headmistress addressing a misbehaving child, she said, "You will come with me, boy. Now."

Naruto rose. "Ms. Senju, you will speak to me in a professional manner or this meeting is over."

She smiled a nasty smile. "Very Well. Mr. Uzumaki, would you please come with me. Mr. Namakaz would like a few words with you." This resulted in a few gasps from around the table. Mr. Namakaz was one of the co-Presidents of the company. The other, Mr. Smith, had passed away several years ago.

Naruto smiled back. "Certainly," he said cheerfully.

He followed her down the hall and into an elaborately but tastefully decorated office. Behind the desk sat an erect, elderly gentleman.

"Mr. Namakaz, here he is," Ms. Senju said obsequiously.

The elderly man looked up from the papers he was reading. "Mr. Uzumaki, I understand that you are guilty of several severe subcontractor contract infringements. Would you care to explain yourself, or do we need to do this in the courtroom?"

"Well, sir, may I ask first whether you have read the contract in question?"

"No, not your particular one, but Ms. Senju has filled me in on all the pertinent facts."

"Sir, it has become quite apparent over the last hour or so that Ms. Senju has pretty much no clue what is in my contract." She started sputtering at this, but Naruto continued, "I respectfully but strongly recommend that you read the contract in its entirety before we continue. I have a photocopy of the signed contract here if you don't wish to take the time to find your original."

"Copies can be altered," Ms. Senju hissed.

Naruto turned to confront her. "Ms. Senju, your accusation is unprofessional and illogical. Both your company and I have signed and notarized copies of the original contract. What good would it do me to try to pass off an altered photocopy?" He turned to Mr. Namakaz, "Sir, if this is the kind of treatment I continue to receive from your employee, then we CAN continue this in the courtroom."

"That's enough, Ms. Senju. Let me have the contract, son."

Naruto handed him the papers, then sat down to wait. He passed the time by toying with the idea of giving Ms. Senju an irresistible compulsion to fuck German Shepards.

Finally Mr. Namakaz said, "Very well. Now, Ms. Senju, please tell me your concerns again."

"Well, sir, Mr. Uzumaki refuses to uphold his end of the contract and post our pricing on the website in a timely manner. Even worse, he has other clients."

Mr. Namakaz turned to Naruto. "What's your response to the first issue, son?"

"Sir, per the contract you just read, if you are more than 30 days overdue in payment, all support of your website halts until all overdue fees are paid."

"Yes, I saw that. So?"

"You are more than 45 days overdue now, sir."

"What?!" He turned to Ms. Senju. "You know we have never been overdue on payment of an invoice unless there was some issue with it. It's one of the traditions of this company. I assume you can give me a good reason why this young man has not been paid?"

She sputtered, "Well, he was several days late in getting last month's pricing posted, and..."

Naruto just shook his head. Mr. Namakaz noticed, and raised an eyebrow. Naruto said "Sir, as Ms. Senju and I have already discussed, last month's pricing was posted three business days late because your employees sent the information to me to post three business days late. Per the contract, I have eight business hours to post it after I receive it. It was posted in two business hours, even though it was off the regular schedule. I even called the previous Friday afternoon, the day the pricing was supposed to be sent, and was told I would have it 'soon.' Oh, and by this time, last month's fee was already almost three weeks overdue."

Mr. Namakaz turned back to Ms. Senju. She just opened and closed her mouth like a fish out of the tank. Obviously barely controlling his anger, Mr. Namakaz said to Naruto. "Ms. Senju's second concern has more validity. It has been a very strict policy of this company that all subcontractors work only for us. More recently, we have added a second requirement that all subcontractors work here, onsite. While it now looks like you have been working with us in good faith, and I see in reading your contract that somehow these subcontractor requirements were left out completely," he said this last while glaring at Ms. Senju again, who paled further and made gestures as if to indicate that she had nothing to do with writing the contract, "the issues we are currently experiencing seem to support the wisdom of at least the second requirement. If you were working here, these delivery problems could have been avoided. If we are to continue this contract, then you will need to work here, and exclusively for us."

"Sir, I'm sorry, but that will not happen. I don't believe the contract addendum outlining my fees is part of what you just read, so I'll tell you that if I were to try to live on the fees you pay me alone, I would be living at less than what the government considers poverty level."

"I see." Mr. Namakaz thought for a moment. "Would you consider coming aboard as an employee?"

Naruto sighed. "Sir, if you had asked me this question a couple of months ago, I would have seriously considered the possibility. The folks here at the time were a joy to work with. Now? There is no way."

"May I ask why?"

"Well, there are two reasons, sir, the second stemming from the first. The first is that I could not work for the people you have now placed under you," he looked pointedly and Ms. Senju, then continued "and secondly, if those people keep running your company the way they are now, we would all be looking for new jobs again in, oh, nine months or so."

Now some of Mr. Namakaz's anger was directed his way. "Are you saying, after almost fifty years of being in business, I don't know how to run my business."

"No sir, I'm saying the people you now have under you don't, and I'd be willing to bet the money you owe me that, if something doesn't change, Smith and Namakaz will no longer exist this time next year."

Mr. Namakaz glared at him for a moment more, and then sighed. "Well, Mr. Uzumaki, it looks like we have no other option but to exercise the 30 day release clause in the contract."

"I understand and agree sir. Do you wish to start the 30 days from the middle of this month, and just pay me for half a month next month, or start the 30 days at the beginning of next month and pay the full month?"

"I'll need to discuss that with my staff. May I get back to you with an answer in a day or so?"

"Yes sir." Naruto handed Mr. Namakaz a business card. "If I may suggest, I wouldn't wait too long to make and implement your plans for transitioning your website to someone else."

"Why?"

"Well, sir, your website now lives on my server. At the time we signed the contract your company did not have the equipment or personnel to create, host and support the website. I don't believe anything has changed. All of the data on the website is of course yours, but much of the underlying structure running your site is my creation, and belongs to me, again, per the contract. Thus you will need to have someone design your site from scratch again before loading your data back into it. You will also need to find another provider to host it, of course."

Ms. Senju tried to rally. "Surely that is part of the contract."

"No, ma'am. The current contract is for ongoing maintenance of your website only. There was a separate contract for its initial design. If you wish for me to do the work, it would require a new, separate contract." He turned back to Mr. Namakaz. "Sir, I'm willing to do that, and out of appreciation for the business we have done in the past and respect for you, I will give you the best price I can, but I will not do it for free. I will also require at minimum a professional, respectful business relationship is reestablished," he added, looking at Ms. Senju again.

"I understand, son. You have given me a lot to think over. Someone will be getting back to you in the next few days to arrange another meeting. But for now, what do we need to do to get our current pricing posted?"

"Well, as I was just starting to offer to Ms. Senju when she freaked and ran out of the conference room, I have a meeting with a client at one o'clock. I'm not sure exactly how long the meeting will take, but I will be happy to stop back by here afterwards and pick up my check and the price file. I'll then post it as quickly as I can. I can't guarantee it will be up by end of business today, but it will be up by start of business tomorrow, barring any unforeseen issues with the file and so forth."

"That is acceptable, Mr. Uzumaki. The receptionist will have a check for everything due to you and the file you need when you return. Now, if you will excuse me, I need to have a few words with Ms. Senju."

"Yes, sir, thank you." He rose and took a couple of steps toward the door, then turned. "Oh, and Mr. Namakaz?"

"Yes, son?"

"Whenever you call me in for the next meeting, can you do so more than forty five minutes before the meeting starts? That amount of time is shorter than my minimum drive-time here."

Glaring at Ms. Senju, who looked like she was about to pass out, he said, "That won't be a problem, Mr. Uzumaki."

Naruto said "Thank you, sir," and beat a dignified yet hasty retreat out the door.

Naruto was proud of the way he had handled himself. Cool and calm, he thought, but then he noticed the slight tremor in his hand as he reached to press the down button for the elevator. Well, cool, anyway. Apparently the meeting has his adrenalin pumping more than he thought.

Are you ok, Naruto? Genie asked as he entered the elevator. He jumped, and then felt guilty for actually forgetting her for awhile. Man, he must be way more stressed than he thought.

Yeah, just still wound up from the meeting, and a bit concerned about the loss of income once the 30 days is over. I hope this next meeting goes well, or that I really can come up with a good way to make a profit from some sexual wishes. Any ideas?

He felt her grin. Nice try, but I still can't help with that. I wish I could. Is there anything I can do to help you relax before your next meeting? She said this without any sexual innuendo attached, but then she was a sex Genie riding around in his head. She didn't need any. He knew what she meant. He looked at his watch as he exited the elevator and headed for the parking lot. Almost noon.

"I'd love something, but I don't think we have time. The next meeting is at one, and I'm not sure how long it will take to get there."

"Don't forget, I can slow down time for us, Naruto."

He thought about this as he approached the car. "Mmmm, tempting, but no. I don't think I want to get that distracted." He started the car, backed out of the space, and headed out of the parking lot. Once they were on the road, Genie appeared in the passenger seat. He had a difficult moment or two keeping his eyes on the road, not because of the surprise of her sudden appearance, but because he would much rather look at her than anything else. He had a thought.

"You know, there is something I'd like for you to do." He grinned at her. "Can you guess what it is, without reading me or anything?"

"Um," she looked at him speculatively for a moment, "perform oral sex on you while you drive."

"Hey, you cheated!"

"No, I did not. Remember I'm 'designed' for you, Naruto, so I have a pretty good idea how you think even without resorting to my powers."

"Uh, huh." He wasn't sure what to think of that. "Well, would you mind?"

"I'd love to, Naruto! Would you like me visible or invisible?" She asked, already laying down and squirmed around so her head was face down in his lap. Luckily the front seats had armrests on the sides which could be rotated up and out of the way rather than an armrest on a center console, so she had fairly easy access to his crotch.

"Visible, please. Invisible might actually be too distracting."

All he could see was her marvelous mane of hair, but he heard and felt his zipper being opened, then gentle fingers reaching through his fly and extracting his quickly hardening cock. He was a bit surprised when they also gently and patiently pulled his balls through to rest outside his fly.

She grasped the base of his shaft, and he held his breath in anticipation of the touch of unseen lips and tongue on his cock. She didn't make him wait, but even though he was expecting it, he jumped. It was her tongue, and she began licking him like a huge lollypop with long, firm licks.

"Uh, you will make sure we don't wreck if I get too distracted, right?"

"Uh, huh," she confirmed around her tongue.

Relaxing as much as he felt was safe, he let Genie work her magic. She made a good stab at trying to find out how many licks it took to get to the chewy, chocolaty (or in this case, white, gooey) center of his lollypop, working her way around and around as she repeatedly licked from her hand up to his tip.

Not making enough headway using this method, after ten minutes or so of licking she moved to take his cock between her lips and sucked him slowly down, swirling with her tongue all the way. She moved her hand to caress his balls. He moaned.

Although Naruto felt a bit of embarrassment at the possibility of being seen from other vehicles, he wasn't too worried. Most of their route was interstate, and his SUV, as small as it was, still rode higher than the majority of the other cars. This didn't go for the eighteen-wheelers, of course, but so far the little show they were putting seemed to be going unnoticed.

Or not. Whether it was from Genie's head rising up higher out of his lap once she started sucking him, or simply the trucker looking at just the right time, suddenly there was the blast of an air horn from the passing lane, scaring the crap out of Naruto and the little old lady in the car in front of him. Naruto nearly swerved off of the road, and would have if Genie's guardian powers hadn't kept him in the lane. With any ordinary girl, all of this might have resulted in some serious injury to Naruto's privates. Genie didn't even twitch.

The truck cab had moved a bit ahead, but now it slowed to bring its passenger door back beside Naruto's. He couldn't see the driver through either the much higher passenger door's window or the smaller one low on the door which the driver could use to check the right lane before merging, but apparently Genie could. She took her mouth off of his rod long enough to blow the driver a kiss, then inhaled him down to the root, earning her another blast from the horn.

Figuring the trucker had enjoyed enough of a show, Naruto slowed to let him pass. Genie continued to bob her head, swirl her tongue, and tease and fondle with her fingers for awhile, then switched tactics again to try to get to his gooey center. Flipping her hair over her shoulder, she held his cock steady while she began firmly licking up and down its underside with the flat of her tongue, paying particular attention to the underside of his head.

Naruto had considered the idea of having her put the car on autopilot while she performed her relaxation techniques, but figured that would be cheating. The combination of the near-miss with the truck and now being able to watch what she was made him reconsider.

"Um, can you put the car on autopilot, please?"

"Uh, huh." The car started driving itself, and after a momentary freaky feeling, he relaxed even further and watched Genie.

As they neared Naruto's exit, Genie switched techniques again, taking just his first couple of inches into her mouth, sucking strongly, and swirling her tongue constantly on the underside of his head. Her hand went back to his balls and massaged. He moaned again.

Naruto knew he couldn't last long with this intense stimulation to his most sensitive area. He knew, too, that this was Genie's intention, so he simply laid his head back and closed his eyes, not caring if anyone saw, anticipating the eruption.

It was not long in arriving, although it was very pleasantly long and leisurely once it did. Genie continued her sucking and swirling until she had swallowed every spurt and drop. Once he was done, she moved her head away and waited for him to soften enough to tuck back through his fly. She accomplished this just as they were pulling into the parking lot of the nondescript office park where his potential client was located. A quick flash of her eyes and all evidence left on his pants was gone.

"Shall I disappear again, Naruto?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. And thank you."

She grinned up at him and said, "Any time and as often as you like, Naruto," as she faded from view. Her smile, like a certain cat's, was the last thing to disappear. And I like being your personal ghost Genie. It's fun.

Naruto looked at the clock on the dash. It read 12:55. Perfect.

He exited the car and entered the suite marked F.I. Inc. A cute, cheerful receptionist said, "Good afternoon! Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, here to see Mr. Bremer for a one o'clock appointment."

"Ah, just one moment please." She picked up her phone and dialed. "There is a Mr. Uzumaki here to see you... Yes sir." She hung up. "If you will take a seat, he will be out in just a moment."

"Thanks." Naruto sat and looked around the completely nondescript reception area. He had no clue what F.I. Inc. did. All he knew was that Mr. Bremer had called asking for a meeting to discuss some website design, as one of Naruto's current clients had recommended him. The reception area gave him no clues.

The door leading toward the rest of the suite opened and a man of medium build stepped through. He looked around, spotted Naruto, smiled, and extended his hand. "Mr. Uzumaki? I'm Nick Bremer."

Naruto stood and shook his hand "Nice to meet you, Mr. Bremer." Firm hand shake, easy, genuine smile, slightly pudgy, Dockers and a slightly rumpled blue oxford shirt with the sleeves pushed up to the elbows. Naruto liked him already.

But then he did something a bit odd. "Shelly, can you give us a couple of minutes, please?"

"Yes, sir," the receptionist said, and got up and stepped through the door Nick had just come through.

Nick turned back to Naruto. "Mr. Uzumaki, there's something we need to get out of the way before we go any further. I've found it is best to do this in person, not over the phone, and in private," he paused, "F.A. incorporated is the parent company of Forbidden Indulgences, one of the largest online adult novelty companies in the world."

Naruto couldn't help himself. "You've GOT to be shitting me."


	3. Friends in low places

"Good morning Mr. Uzumaki, this is your eight o'clock wakeup fuck," said a beautiful face, framed by a deep red mane of long, silken hair, going in and out of focus. It took him a few blink-filled seconds to figure out it was doing so because its owner was riding his rock-hard cock while leaning over him, propped up on her arms. How she had gotten him rock-hard and mounted without waking him up was an interesting question... or probably not. She was a sex Genie, after all.

"Thank you, Miss Holiday. Might I say that you are as stunningly beautiful as ever this morning?" She beamed at him... and kept slamming down on his shaft. He reached up to fondle his most favorite pair of breasts in the entire world until he and Jennifer had a lovely synchronized cum several long crotch-slapping moments later. Having your very own sex Genie certainly had its advantages.

They grabbed a shower, dressed, ate a quick breakfast, gathered the presentation equipment and headed out the door toward Forbidden Indulgences. Naruto decided to forgo the blow job this time, so the trip wasn't quite as interesting as the previous one, although Naruto enjoyed the time spent chatting with Jennifer almost as much.

They arrived a few minutes before ten, Jennifer having going invisible a block away. The same cute receptionist showed Naruto into a small meeting room. This time he took the opportunity to check out her tote board, and saw that she seemed to be both experienced and inexperienced at the same time.

She likes the toys, Genie said before he had a chance to ask. It takes her awhile to orgasm, and she has found the toys give much more consistent gratification than the couple of inexperienced guys she has been with. Plus, working here, she gets to try them all.

Ah. Naruto found the mental picture of the cute girl putting something like the Pussy Pounder through its paces an arousing one, and had to quickly think of something else lest he embarrass himself.

"Nick asked if you could go ahead and set up. He and the others will be here in a few minutes."

"Sure. Thanks."

The girl gave him a friendly smile as she left the room. Naruto was surprised to see that her attraction to him had risen to an interesting level. Perhaps she hadn't completely given up on the real thing, after all.

Just as Naruto finished hooking up his laptop and small AV projector, Nick entered the room with Ms. White and another woman, a quite pretty one, in tow. Naruto figure this must be the vice president Nick mentioned last time. He tried not to stare at her as Nick made the introductions, but it was a challenge.

"Welcome back, Naruto! You've met Ten-ten. This is Rukia Cooper, our VP in charge of purchasing."

Rukia extended her hand and shook Naruto's with a firm grip. "Nice to meet you," she said in a cool, impersonal business voice.

"Likewise," Naruto replied.

"Welcome back, Naruto!" Hanasaid, smiling and raising a currently dildo-free hand at him in greeting.

He grinned back. "Good to see you again, Ten-ten."

They exchanged a bit more small talk, and then Nick said, "Well, it looks like you are all set up. We'll take a seat, and the stage is yours."

Once they were seated around the end of the conference table opposite from the blank white wall serving as the projection screen, Naruto began. "At our last meeting, Nick, you gave me the following goals that you want to see met for your website; it should be tasteful yet titillating, to interest a larger, more mainstream market; you want it to show off the products in the best light without being too tawdry or trashy; you want the site to provide plenty of explicit information about your product if the potential buyer wishes it, while still keeping it secure from mRukiars etc.; and you want your purchase transactions to be fast and secure. I have also thrown in one more idea I had, which I will get to as we go."

Naruto brought up the first demo home page. Its background was black with tasteful yet modern text, and it prominently displayed FI's new logo at the top. "This is the first page someone would see when they navigate to your website. It is primarily the usual disclaimer stating that the site contains adult material etcetera, and says to only click 'continue' if the visitor is eighteen and it is legal for him or her to view such sites. This page also has keywords embedded in it to alert child protection software to not allow entry."

"What does that mean?" Hanainterrupted.

"There are several software packages parents can install on their personal computers which look for keywords and other clues from websites indicating that said sites might be adult oriented. Many of those software packages also have lists of sites which are known to be adult oriented. Either way, they block access to those websites unless the parent's password is entered. It helps if the website is actually registered with those software companies to make sure the site is on their lists. Do you know if yours is, by the way?"

The three looked blankly at each other. Finally Nick said, "I would have to say probably not."

That's no problem. I can help you with that." He went back to his presentation. "Now, once the visitor clicks through the first page, they arrive at your main homepage." Naruto clicked through, and then went on to explain what he had done and his ideas about organizing the site. He paused and looked at them to gauge their initial reactions. Nick and Hanawere nodding their heads in approval. Rukia was expressionless.

"Ok, from here we have a couple of different options. For now, when I click on a product," he clicked on the Buzzy Buggie, "I get a picture of it and a fairly complete description, but everything is pretty much PG. No dirty words, any explicit box art is blurred a bit, etcetera. To get to anything beyond that, I currently have this site set up to require proof of age. That can be done by going ahead and setting up a purchasing account on the site with a credit card - they wouldn't be charged until they bought something, and there would be the standard guarantees that their information will be kept secure - or with an account from one of the age verification sites."

Hanaraised her hand. "I'm sorry to interrupt again, but what is that?"

Naruto smiled at her. "That's ok, Ten-ten. Ask as many questions you like. Age verification sites are websites that you go to and provide enough information to prove that you are over, usually, 18. Once you have provided that information and proved your age, you can use the login ID that they provide to log in to any adult related site which recognizes their system. Make sense?"

Hanasmiled and nodded. "Yes, thank you."

"You're welcome. Ok, so once age has been verified," he clicked a button labeled 'I am 18 or over', "in this case by entering my age verification ID, I can get more information on the product." He went back to the same Buzzy Buggie page again. "As you can see, the full product art is available unaltered, the description includes more explicit information, and I even have a sample photo of the product being worn correctly."

It was Rukia's turn to interrupt. "That looks like the rest of your photos. Did you take that yourself?"

"Yes, ma'am, I..."

"And how do you know that is the correct way to wear it?"

"Because I have the most highly qualified sex expert in the world telling me so," is what Naruto wanted to say, but actually said, "I don't. My associate simply said that this was where it, um, 'felt best'. Please remember, Ms. Cooper, that this is only a demo. If you like the idea, then photographs could be taken with the confirmed correct position and usage of your products." Naruto was starting to get a bad feeling about Rukia Cooper. He turned to Nick.

"Oh, and I will need to pay you for the items I 'borrowed', Nick. They aren't really returnable anymore."

Nick smiled and waved him off. "Don't worry about that!" His eyes returned to the provocative photo on the screen. "I hope your 'associate' enjoys them."

Naruto gave a lopsided grin. "Well, that kind of brings up my idea I mentioned earlier. I took this one step further." Naruto brought up an identical looking page for the Buggie. "This looks the same as the last one, but if I click the photo..." he clicked it, and it changed to a video clip. The clip showed the Buggie being strapped on, while a woman's voice explained briefly how to wear it, use it, and what to expect from it. The last couple of seconds showed the woman's thumb turning the Buggie's control up to full, and a loud buzz began.

"Again," Naruto said quickly to forestall any additional objection by Ms. Cooper, "this is just a demo, but I thought this might help sell your products to your customers, provide a little extra titillation to qualified visitors, and perhaps even reduce your returns, if potential buyers could see what they were buying in action ahead of time, and knew what to expect from it." He said this last while looking at Ten-ten. She narrowed her eyes at him for a second, and then they looked away and lost their focus in thought.

Nick said, "That is very impressive Naruto. What else do we need to know?"

"Just the boring stuff. I have a very efficient and secure transaction package to use for all the purchases. I can show you a dummy purchase page if you like."

"That isn't necessary at the moment, although I would like to know how long a transaction takes. Our current system is pretty slow."

"The customer will usually see the result of the transaction, i.e. confirmed or declined, within three to five seconds of pressing the purchase button, assuming they are dialed in with at least a 56K modem, or have fast internet access."

Nick nodded his head. "That's pretty quick."

Naruto continued, "Otherwise, I have this site designed with some different background colors, type faces, design elements, etcetera, although the layout is basically the same, and all the photos still have a black background. The photo background could change, of course, to match whatever site backgroundyou went with. Would you like to see those?"

"Sure."

Naruto briefly presented the other sites, and then said. "I think that covers everything."

"Very, very impressive, Naruto. Now, I am sure you have some bad news in the form of a quote?"

"Yes, sir." Naruto steeled himself and gave the figure. Nick's eyebrows went up, Hana said "Wow!", and Ms. Cooper looked offended. Naruto held up his hand.

"Please, let me outline what that quote includes before you respond. It includes the design and hosting of the website, of course. It also includes all of the product photography. I am qualified to do that myself." With the type of photography they would be doing, Genie had assured him he could be as qualified as he wanted to be. "It also includes the voice and the body of my assistant from the neck down for any photo and video shoots. Thus you are getting your web site design and hosting, photography and modeling all rolled into one, unless you wanted more than one model, or a different one, of course. It also includes maintenance for the site for six months." Naruto paused, and then asked. "May I ask the status of your upcoming catalog?"

Nick frowned in though as he changed gears to consider Naruto's question. "The layout company tells me the final draft is on its way to us for approval before being sent to the printers."

"Ok, then I will also offer this in that quote; I will take the product photography at high enough quality for print, and once everything is photographed I will lay out a catalog that matches the style of the website. The only bad thing that would mean is delaying your catalog mailing for a few weeks."

"Why would we do that when we have already paid the other company to do it?" Ms. Cooper asked.

Naruto shrugged. "I will include it in the quote, so it doesn't cost you anything more, and as I say, it would match the style of your website. It could include some of the same extra product information as the website to hopefully increase sales, and," Naruto narrowed his eyes in thought for a second, "while I have not seen your current catalog layout as compared to the sample of the last one Nick gave me, I noticed in that last one that there was a lot of wasted space on many of the pages. So, although I can't guarantee it, even with adding that extra product info, I think I could lay the catalog out more efficiently and save you some printing costs."

Naruto pulled a sheet of paper from his case and handed it to Nick. "Here's the printed version with everything I just outlined, except for the print catalog. I can add that. It also includes the figures for ongoing maintenance fees after the initial six months are up. Oh, and it assumes that all photography would take place here. Do you have a spot for that?"

"Yes, we have a little makeshift studio in the back where our other photographers come to shoot product updates and the like. It has pretty good lighting equipment, I understand, but no photo equipment itself."

"That's fine. I can provide my own for that." Or perhaps Jennifer could, with the proper wish.

"Very, well, Naruto. Can you excuse us a few minutes to discuss this a bit? If we can make a decision now, we will, I don't like to draw these things out. If not, I'll let you go for now and call you later."

"Of course. Do you want me to leave the room?"

"Oh, no, you relax right here. We'll go to my office."

They rose and moved toward the door, giving Naruto his first opportunity to really look at Ms. Cooper. Her heritage was difficult to determine; perhaps Latin, perhaps Native American, perhaps Polynesian, or most likely, some combination. Whatever it was, it had given her a beautiful countenance with a deep-tan complexion, rich brown eyes, and long, glistening black hair. Although Naruto suspected that the rest of her was just as attractive, he could not tell for sure due to her loose blouse and long skirt.

Like her? Genie asked.

What's not to like, at least from what I can see?

Well, for one, she's a hermaphrodite.

She's a WHAT?!

A hermaphrodite. Someone who has both make and female...

I know what it means! But... I mean... well, ok, tell me what it means in this case.

In this case it means she has a penis where her clitoris would normally be.

O... kay. What else?

That's it. Everything else is normal.

So, is she, well, I don't even know the right word in this case. Does she like guys or girls?

Well, predominantly guys, although it's most accurate to say she is bisexual, or at least 'bi-curious'. She desires normal sex with guys, and wants a relationship with one, although she also fantasizes about having sex with women, and receiving oral sex from them.

That's... interesting.

Any more interesting than you being my only guy, but my still looking forward to that harem you promised me?

Well, you have a point, I suppose, but still... do you just attract this crap or what?

No! Genie said defensively. You've been surrounded by people with 'interesting' sexual orientations all your life. You simply weren't aware of it. You are now able to peek at the real person beneath their protective surface veneer. With her situation, it makes perfect sense that she is here.

What do you mean?

As you might imagine, someone in her situation can have some challenges in relationships. When she was young she felt she had to hide her condition lest she be ridiculed. In college, she finally though she had found a nice guy who would understand her and accept her as she was. When she told him, he WAS a nice guy, and tried to let her down as easy as he could while telling her that he just couldn't handle it. This pretty much confirmed to her that she was a freak who no one would ever want to be with. And that brought her here. It is a place where she can try to find some private gratification.

And has she?

Physically, a little.

So, is this why she is so... chilly, or does she just not like me personally?

A bit of both, except that it isn't exactly personal.

Huh?

It's kind of complicated. She finds you very attractive, but is sure that just like every other guy, you would find her disgusting, so you are a personification of her frustration. Plus she is sure that you and your "assistant with the lovely torso" are "fucking like bunnies," which she feels is another slap in the face.

I see. And is this going to cause a problem business-wise.

Well, she's professional enough to try to resist letting anything personal interfere, but isn't completely successful. She is actually impressed by the work you have done, bit is playing a bit of devil's advocate. Luckily, the other two are all for it. Plus, while they don't know the cause, they have come to recognize her moods and read through them somewhat, and they figure she'll come around. Ah, they are returning.

A moment later the three entered the room. Nick and Hanaat least were all smiles. "Naruto, I think we have a deal. We had considered getting a couple more quotes, but after doing some quick figuring on what we will save on modeling and photography, you are offering us quite a deal. We have two requests, though. The first is, we are loathe to waste what we have already spent on the upcoming catalog, even if it does mean it will not match the website for a few months. Can we take you up on the offer of a free catalog design for the next one in three months?"

Naruto didn't really need to consider this, as he had halfway expected it. It would actually spread the work out and not rush him to put both the website and catalog out as quickly as possible, so he said, "Sure, we can do that."

"Great! And the second is, would it be possible to split this payment up over the six months the quote covers?"

"Um, that should be fine, but I will need the first payment before the website is posted, plus the contract signed and notarized, of course. And the contents of the website would not be yours to use as you see fit until after everything is paid."

"That should be no problem. Where do we go from here?"

"Well, I have a couple of questions for you, and then I will need to write up a contract for everyone to sign."

"Ok, shoot."

"It will probably be most convenient for me to work from here several days a week, at least while we do the photography. Do you have a spot where I can work with a desk and fairly fast internet access?"

"I think we can accommodate you there. What else?"

"Well, assuming you actually want to post them, I have anticipated that you would want the instructional video clips for just your newest, most popular products, plus ones that need the most explanation. The quote includes server space and bandwidth for what I expect to be roughly a third of your products. If you want more clips, or demand for them is higher than expected, then either we can discuss removing some other clips that aren't being viewed, or increasing your storage and bandwidth to handle the extra load. Does that make sense?"

"Sort of. What you are saying is that the quote includes putting videos up for about a third of our products, and if we want more, that will be an extra charge?"

"Yes and no. The storage space for the video clips isn't really a problem. It's the data bandwidth used when sending each video clip from the server to the individual viewers, most likely many users at once during peak times. My internet provider allows only so much bandwidth usage per month at the current price. If bandwidth exceeds that amount, then they charge me more. So, if that occurs, we will either need to reduce the bandwidth load, or continue as-is while I pass along the extra charge for more bandwidth to you. On the other hand, if the bandwidth use is less than I expect it to be, we can even add clips at the same price. Actually, you probably want to pay for more bandwidth, because hopefully that means more people are visiting your site and buying your product."

"Fair enough. What else?"

"Well, what kind of pull do you have with your manufacturers as far as the naming of their product goes?"

"What's wrong with the product names?" Ms. Cooper asked defensively.

"In general, nothing. Most are quite... descriptive. However, in line with your desire for a more tasteful website, and your goal to get your products more accepted by the mainstream market, it seems to me that product names like 'The Pussy Pounder' could be a bit of a hindrance."

Ms. Cooper scowled, but Nick looked thoughtful. "You have a point. Actually, many of our products appear in different catalogs under different names, but the item itself is made by the same manufacturer. We might be able to get different packaging on some of the more 'descriptively' named products. Would you mind checking on that, Rukia?"

"Sure," she said, looking none too happy about it.

Great, Naruto thought, now she's pissed at me for another reason.

"Anything else, Naruto?"

"No, I think that's about it." He paused. "Well, one other thing, more of an observation, I guess." This was probably going to piss off Ms. Cooper even further, but Naruto figured it might be worth it to gain a little more insight into her. "I've noticed that there aren't many products for men in the catalog, and what there is seems kind of... lacking. And that's not just in your catalog, but..."

He was interrupted by a disgusted snort from Ms. Cooper. She did, indeed, look angry, but this time it didn't appear to be directed at him. "That's because there ISN'T anything good for men. Believe me, I've looked. The vast majority of adult related activity on-line is men. Hell, even the majority of our products for women are actually bought by the men for women. You'd think..." She trailed off, shaking her head.

"Ah. Well, that answers that, I guess. I think I've covered everything else. I will update the contract and bring it in for your final approval and for everyone to sign, and then we can get started!"

"Sounds good, Naruto. About how long do you think it will take to get it up and running?"

"Once the contract is sign, and I'm up to speed here, probably in stages over three to four weeks. I would initially introduce the site with the new look but the same basic capabilities as the old one in order to get you up and running the quickest. Then once that was running smoothly, I would add the extra features like the video clips. That would also give us a rough idea of bandwidth usage before and after the clips are introduced."

"Hmmm."

"Is that a problem?" Naruto asked.

"No, we knew it would take awhile. We just have a few new products we really want to get going with."

"Do you have artwork and product text for them?"

I have some product flyers for them from the manufacturers."

"Well, as I said last time, I am familiar with the current e-retail package you are using. If you can loan me the fliers, I'll scan the photos and type out whatever text you want, and add them to your current site when I come back. That's assuming you have all of the administrator account login info for your site, of course. I can have everything ready by Monday afternoon."

"How much will that cost us?" Ms. Cooper asked.

Naruto shrugged. "Nothing." Then he grinned at Nick. "Just consider it my payment for the items I 'borrowed'."

Nick smiled back. "Thanks, Naruto. That will help us a lot." He rubbed his hands together. "Well, I think that about does it for today. Naruto, you can pack up your stuff, and then if you'll come with me, I'll get you those fliers."

Everyone stood, and Hanacame over, smiling, and shook his hand. "I look forward to working with you Naruto. Now let me go back and see what those people have been up to since I left the warehouse." She bustled out.

Ms. Cooper followed Hanaand also shook his hand. "See you Monday," then she, too, left. Naruto had been too busy looking at her earlier to look at her tote board. He took a quick peek at it now, and saw it was similar to the receptionist, except that it showed a very wide interest but pretty much no experience whatsoever.

Once the two ladies were gone, Naruto put away his projector and laptop and followed Nick to his office. Nick dug out several glossy fliers, and then went out into the hall to the copier and made copies of their text. Grabbing a highlighter, he marked the text he wanted on the website and handed the stack over. "There you go."

"Thanks. Uh, Ms. Cooper didn't seem too thrilled today..."

Nick waved him off. "Don't worry about her. She can be a bit... grumpy, and today is worse than most. She didn't have much luck on her recent buying trip."

"Did she at least find you a source for more durable double dildos?"

Nick frowned at him for a moment, and then laughed. "Yes, as a matter of fact, she did. I guess it wasn't a total waste."

"That's good. Well, I guess I'll be going. Is one o'clock on Monday ok?"

Nick checked a calendar on his desk. "That should be fine. See you then! Do you need me to show you out?"

"No, I'm good. Bye!" Naruto showed himself to the reception area.

"Have a good afternoon, Mr. Uzumaki!"

Naruto smiled at the cute receptionist. "I'm sorry, but I don't know your name?"

"Jamie Aron."

"Well, Ms. Aron, see you Monday afternoon."

"Oh?"

"Yup. It would seem I am going to be designing your website. I'll be here quite a bit for awhile."

She smiled. "Well, then I look forward to working with you, Mr. Uzumaki."

"Naruto, please."

"Anko, then."

"See you Monday, Anko."

"Bye!"

Flirt!

Naruto smiled as he headed for the car. Hey, I haven't had a chance to tantalize women with this studly bod much, yet. I think it's going to be fun. Jealous?

Nope. Well, not that way. When do I get to flirt?

What the hell do you call all that in the grocery store?

Oh. Yeah. Ok, so when do I get to flirt with someone I can do more than flirt with?

Ah. Want me to go introduce you to Anko?

I would, but she isn't into girls.

Ms. Cooper?

Maybe some day. She isn't ready for that, yet.

Well, you'll be working here with me, so perhaps you'll have the opportunity.

By this time they were pulling out of the parking lot, and Jennifer appeared in the passenger seat once they were out if sight of FI. She grinned. "That's true."

Once again Naruto had to force himself to concentrate on the road, as there was nothing else he would rather look at than Jennifer. "So, couldn't we just give her a regular clitoris?"

"Yes, and she would 'freak, ' I believe is the word."

"... and make her think she has always been that way?"

"Yes, we could do that."

"Is there a reason why we shouldn't?"

"Who are you asking?"

"Ummm, whoever has an answer?"

"Well, neither of us, really. As Jennifer I don't have enough "life experience" yet, for lack of a better term, to advise you. What I can say is that it's a question of taking away her choice by making that choice for her. I'm not saying that is right or wrong. You have done that a couple of times already, hopefully all to good effect."

"I have? When?"

"Well, with Margaret at Smith & Brown, for one."

"What, do you mean by helping to improve her and her boyfriend's sex lives?"

"Yes."

"So are you saying that she wouldn't have wanted that?"

"No, she almost definitely would have. What I am saying is that she didn't have the choice."

Naruto thought about this for a moment. "But, for her to have that choice to make, she would have first had to have been convinced that there was a choice to make. We would have had to convince her that you existed and made her believe that you really could do that for her, or something, then asked her if she wanted you to do it. And she might have said no, for the same reason that she has never tried to explore her sexual desires in the first place; because she might have been too embarrassed about looking like a freak."

"That's true Naruto. Again, I'm not saying what you did was in any way the wrong thing to do. In the case of Ms. Cooper, though, giving her a clitoris might not be what she would choose."

"Oh. Why not? Wouldn't that make her life a whole lot easier and happier?"

"Probably, if you also wiped her memories and created new ones. But, if given the choice, she most likely would not want that. Who wants their memories erased and false ones put in their place? What she really wants is to find someone to accept her as she is."

"Huh. It sounds like Jennifer just gave some pretty good advice to me."

She shrugged. "Not necessarily. A much more experienced Jennifer might say, 'but forget what she probably would want given the choice. Do what it takes to make her happy now' or something." She noticed Naruto getting off at a different exit ramp than usual. "Where are we going?"

"We're near the mall. I thought I'd go pick up that pair of pants that was being altered." He grinned, "And I guess I need a bathing suit for tomorrow night. Is Shizune working?"

"Nope. She has the weekend off."

"Dang! Oh, well."

"But that attractive manager with the dirty blond hair is."

"So?"

"So, apparently after we left she cornered saumi and made her tell everything."

"Did saumi get into trouble?"

"Not as long as she promised to turn on the security camera next time so the manager can watch."

"Watch, huh. So would she rather watch, or do?"

"With a big stud like you? What do you think?"

"She was pretty cute. Does she like girls, by chance?

"Nope."

"Oh, well. I hate to make you go invisible again."

"In order to seduce pretty women and screw them senseless? To what better use could my power be put, Naruto."

He shrugged. "Well, when you put it that way..."

Colleen finished folding the teal blouses for the fourth time of the day... so far. She was glad they were popular, but why oh why did the girls have to unfold every single one while looking at them, and then kind of ball them up in a sorry attempt at refolding?

She turned to find what else needed doing, and there he was, the subject of her fantasies, waking and dreaming, ever since she had milked saumi for every detail of the girl's dressing room encounter, the lucky little tramp! And he was even as she had described him coming to the dressing room counter that evening, big bulge in pants and all!

"Um, hi. I need to try these on." He held up a couple of bathing suits.

"Uh, yes sir, right this way." She could barely think straight as she led him to the dressing room counter. She couldn't do what she was thinking, could she? No. She couldn't. But she also couldn't let this opportunity slip by completely. Gathering all her courage, she looked down at his bulge and said, "I'm afraid that Shizune isn't here today to assist you." Then she couldn't resist adding. "Who was it this time, the twins again, or perhaps just anticipating saumi's customer service?"

He turned red and looked very embarrassed for a moment, but then looked into her eyes and said. "No, ma'am, it's someone else, this time."

She couldn't believe her ears. There was no way SHE could inspire him to this state. He was still looking at her intently, though. "Uh, you will be needing similar assistance to last time?"

He looked down. "It looks like it, if I am going to be able to try these on correctly."

Well, maybe she could, after all. She looked around to make sure no one was within earshot. "Well," she swallowed, "all my sales associates are busy at the moment, but, um, I... might be able to assist you..." He smiled a charming smile. Wow, what a hunk!

"That would be great. I really appreciate it."

Her heart felt like it was about to beat out of her chest, and she could already feel herself getting moist. "Ok, dressing room one, please, sir. I'll be there to assist you in just a moment." As soon as he had disappeared around the corner back toward the dressing rooms, she went out to confirm that her staff was running things smoothly and to let them know she was taking lunch. She then ran to her office, slapped a blank tape into the 'security recorder, ' started it recording, and locked her door. She hurried toward dressing room one.

Her hand was shaking as she reached up to knock. This sort of thing NEVER happened in real life! Her hand's shaking actually caused her to knock before she was quite ready. She heard his voice say, "Come in."

She pulled open the door, and found him just like Shizune had described; nude from the waist down with his large, hard cock sticking out to greet her. She gasped faintly, and her knees almost buckled at the thought that this shaft would be filling her in a few moments. It wasn't quite as big as Shizune had described - Colleen knew she had been exaggerating, NOTHING was that big - but this would still be the largest she had ever experienced.

"H... How may I be of assistance, sir?"

"Well, about the same as Shizune was, I guess, although I would like to undress you, first."

Colleen stifled another gasp, but nodded eagerly. If Shizune was to be believed, this young stud had fucked her for forty five minutes straight, and through three orgasms. Colleen was not multi-orgasmic, and had never been able to have even one during actual sex. But if Shizune was to be even half-way believed, maybe at least that last part might change this afternoon.

As his gentle hands started to unbutton her blouse, she realized this was what she dreaded most. She wasn't nearly as pretty as Shizune, and these dressing room lights and mirrors were quite unflattering. However, as he revealed her slender body, he seemed quite happy with it, and she could have sworn that when he removed her bra, that her medium-sized breasts looked rounder and firmer than she remembered. Then he gently cupped them from behind and ran his fingers lightly over her nipples, and she forgot about everything else.

"Just like Shizune? Are you sure that's ok?"

She nodded dumbly.

He laid her gently on her back, placed the folded bathing suits under her butt, and moved between her legs. "Ready?"

She nodded again, not trusting herself to speak. She was a little afraid of that rod.

He placed its tip at her sopping entrance and slowly slid in. She gasped, but, surprisingly, not in pain. He was gentle and slow, and took plenty of time to fill her completely. He gradually increased his rhythm until he was stroking into her at a lovely pace. She was in heaven. Fifteen minutes later she exploded. She signed in contentment, but then realized she wasn't contented. She wasn't now hypersensitive, as usual after her orgasm, too sensitive to even touch. She was ready for another one!

They rolled over and she rode him to another, stronger, exhausting orgasm 15 or so minutes later. Too tired then to do much else, she let him lay her on her stomach, spread her wide, and proceed to gently but firmly fuck her from behind, rubbing constantly against what must be her heretofore undiscovered G-spot while at the same time stimulating her clit and hood against the bathing suits. About fifteen minutes later she began the longest, slowest building, most incredible orgasm of her life, until she exploded with him several long moments later.

After relaxing for a few minutes, they went to their separate bathrooms to clean up, he to try on the sticky bathing suits, first. She then went back to the dressing room counter, where he showed up a few minutes later to pay for his suits. "Thank you, Sir. Cum, uh, come back soon!"

He grinned. "Oh, I most definitely will!"

Her pleasure was bittersweet at finding she was multi-orgasmic with this young stud that she might never fuck again. She was overjoyed, then, to find when she got home and popped in the surprisingly clear video tape (sound? When did the camera get sound?) while putting her well used Pussy Pounder to its intended purpose, that she had somehow stayed that way.

Naruto and Jennifer went to pick up his altered pants, and then, realizing they were starving, hit the food court. This time they grabbed some Italian, and then found a table near the center of the court and enjoyed one of their favorite pastimes; looking at girls. The scenery wasn't quite as good this visit, and they didn't see anyone they recognized, but it was still fun.

On their way out of the mall, Naruto saw a red icon over a girl's head for the first time. She has a sexual disease?

Yes, Naruto.

Can we cure her?

Of course.

Should we?

That's another judgment question that I can't really answer yet. Sorry.

Hmmm. Ok, did she get what she has due to a one time accident, or from a habit of risky sex?

She caught it from a boy who lied to her and said he was clean and healthy. She hasn't had sex again since she found out she had contracted the disease.

Good enough. Cure her, please, but she shouldn't forget the lesson to be careful.

Done.

As they approached his SUV, he said out loud, "Not that I'm making this wish yet, but can't I just cure everyone of all sexually transmitted diseases, everywhere?"

""Nope, that butts up against another of my restrictions."

"Which one?"

Jennifer gave a small exasperated sigh, and then smiled at him. "I'm sorry Naruto, Master, that was not directed at you. While I grow happier and happier every day that it was you who opened my vessel, it would make things easier for you on occasion if you were born in a time when Jinn lore was fairly common knowledge." She paused.

"Curing STDs everywhere is too broad a target for my powers, Naruto."

"Really? Why is that?"

"Well, to prevent me, or any Genie for that matter, from, well, doing things like curing everyone of diseases. Or, had I "fallen into the wrong hands" as the saying goes, giving everyone diseases. Or killing everyone immediately. Or, making everyone think that one particular person should rule the world. Or, well, you get the idea."

"Yeah, that makes sense. So how many people can you affect at once?"

"That's a bit complicated. In general, the answer is anyone of which you are personally aware or have a connection to. That connection can be quite tenuous, though."

"Uh, can you give me some examples, not just of the curing disease thing, but in general?"

"Sure. You can wish me to cure someone you meet of sexual disease. You can wish me to cure someone you read about in the newspaper. You can wish me to cure someone that someone else mentions to you. Where it starts to get more complicated is with groups of people. You can affect others in what might be called a cone of association. For instance, you cannot simply say that you want every girl on the university campus we passed the other day to experience an earth shattering orgasm. You do not have a sufficient association with all of them. However if you are attending a concert on the campus mall and every female student happens to be there, then you could very well wish me to give them all one. You, as a fellow concert attendee, being there with all of them, gives you enough of an association. You would be the focal point of a wide, flat cone.

"Going back to your sexual disease example, you could have me cure a person you discover is infected, any persons that person has infected, any persons those people have in turn infected, etcetera. You can even cure whoever infected the first person you discovered. That would be an example of a long narrow cone. The longer the cone, the narrower it must be. What you cannot do is travel back up the line and down all of its other branches, effectively wiping out the disease. Does all that make sense?

"Uh... maybe. So, did that girl back there infect anyone else before she found out?"

"No."

"How about the ass-hole who infected her? Has he infected anyone else?"

"Several other girls, yes."

"And have they gone on to infect others?"

"A couple."

"So, if I said that I would like for any girl that he has infected, and any others that they have infected, and so on, were to be cured, you could do that? Is that a good example of a 'cone'?

"Yes and yes. You are close enough to the boy to include everyone he has infected and so forth."

"Ok, then do so, please, although don't let them think that this is a green light to go out and have dangerous sex again or anything."

Tingle. "Done."

"As for the ass-wipe himself, who has knowingly infected those girls, or at least knowingly endangered them, let's have it so he can never do so again. He won't be able to get an erection or function in any other way sexually with a partner unless that partner is fully informed and willing. I am assuming that would have to be someone who is also infected. Oh, and 'informed and willing' also means no rape or sexual assault, or any assault, for that matter. Can't have him taking his frustrations out on innocent folks."

Tingle. "Done."

They rode a few moments in silence before Naruto asked. "So, would your powers allow someone to be infected with a terrible disease that might go on to kill a lot of people? Maybe everyone?"

She looked at him seriously. "Yes."

"Holy Crap!" He had a thought. "Has that ever happened before? AIDS, maybe?"

Her eyes flashed. "It is certainly possible, although I cannot actually determine if AIDS was so created."

"Not sexual enough?" he asked doubtfully.

"It isn't that. AIDS could have quite possibly been created by magic initially, but in so subtle a fashion that I cannot detect it. If suddenly one guy had it and started infecting people, then maybe, but it didn't develop that way."

"Huh. So, if another Genie did do something like that, could you detect who it was?"

She shook her head. "No. That goes back to not being able to find other Jinn."

"And you couldn't undo it unless it was by a less powerful Genie, right?"

"Correct."

"So, how could it be stopped?"

"Well, in the case of something like AIDS, pretty much how it is being combated now; sexual education, prevention, and drug research."

"Ah." He thought for a moment. "So, could you create an AIDS cure that could be distributed by drug companies?"

"Yes. But keep in mind that its introduction would need to be just as subtle to avoid it being clouded under suspicion."

"Ok. Man! I'll have to think about that. I hate to let anyone else die of AIDS that doesn't have to, but I see what you mean. It needs to be done the right way or no one will accept it." He sighed. "Wow, this conversation sure has taken a serious turn. What say we go rent a movie or something?"

"Sounds great, Naruto."

They rented a comedy and headed home. After enjoying it with several bags of popcorn, they traded it for an adult DVD, proceeded to put the on-screen sex to shame, and went to bed tired but contented.

Naruto woke first Saturday morning. He rolled over to spoon with Jennifer, who murmured contentedly and pressed her luscious butt into his crotch, awakening his cock. He wrapped his arm around her to cup her lower breast, and then lightly stroked her nipple. Her purring increased. Reaching around a little awkwardly with his other hand he gently moved her hair away from her long, graceful neck, and then nuzzled and kissed it softly. She smiled and opened her eyes. Turning her head, she kissed him. "Good Morning, Master."

"Good Morning." He returned his lips to hers. She rolled onto her back, and they kissed leisurely while he continued to play with her breasts, and she snaked a hand between their bodies to lightly fondle his balls and shaft.

When their lips parted many languorous moments later, Jennifer said, "That was a nice way to waken, Naruto."

He grinned. "I'm glad you like it. It's good that you do, because I only have so many ways to wake you..." he raised his eyebrows, "or do I? You can use your powers without my direction when it's for me, like we talked about the other day, right?"

"Yes." She said, looking curiously up at him. She was also looking delectably beautiful, lying on the pillow with her dark red mane fanned out around her head, and he had to concentrate for a moment to bring his thoughts back to his question. "I know you said you can't give me any of your powers..."

"Correct. I cannot give you the power to grant wishes."

"Ok. But can you give me the ability to direct your powers without your conscious knowledge? When it's just between me and you, like you can do? What I'm looking for is a way to be able to wake you in just as interesting a fashion as you are able to wake me... among other things."

She looked interested, but doubtful. "I'd love to, Naruto, but that is a bit too close to granting you my powers."

"Hmmm. Can you forget wishes I make?"

She shook her head. "Nope. That could cause all sorts of problems, even more than having you forget the wrong things."

"Okay, then, can you... block or hide wishes I make, like you only remember them subconsciously until they are done or something."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Maybe..."

He thought for a moment, then said, "Because some sexual fantasies that I might have planned between us wouldn't be nearly as fun if you knew what I was planning ahead of time, I wish that, whenever I preface an acceptably sexual wish with the words 'Secret Wish, ' you will grant the wish unconsciously, and that you will not be aware of the wish being made or remember it on a conscious level until what I have wished for is complete. I will still be able to undo the wish, though, if necessary. Oh, and I should be able to make the wish while you sleep so that I might give my share of morning surprises." He looked at her expectantly. She squinted at him. He felt a serious tingle. Her eyes flashed.

"I think that should work." She grinned. "Try it."

"Ummm, Secret Wish: You will have a mild spontaneous orgasm."

She continued to look at him expectantly, and then her expression changed to one of surprise as her body shuddered. "Oh, my. I'd say that works quite well."

Naruto grinned like a kid in a candy store. He then moved to lay atop her, most of his weight on knees and elbows, and started kissing her again. Ironically, both of them forgot about kinky sexual wishes for awhile after that... except for when two invisible mouths attacked Jennifer's breasts while Naruto's was busy further down... and when they 'reappeared' to return the favor on Naruto's balls a bit later... and...

By the time they finally finished playing and got cleaned up, it was almost lunchtime. They raided the kitchen for something to eat, and then Naruto took a little time to check e-mail and his clients' sites before he and Jennifer got ready to head to Sasuke and Sakura's for the evening's get-together.

Knowing how things often went with those guys, Naruto packed a small bag for an overnight stay. "You might want to 'pack' your stuff in there, too."

"Ok, what should I take?"

Naruto shrugged. "Casual stuff; shorts, t-shirt, skimpy string bikini."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Thong?"

He grinned. "Naw, I just want to make them jealous, not give them coronaries."

They finished packing the bag and headed out the door. The only thing Sasuke had said to bring was anything they wanted to drink other than beer, so Naruto stopped at the liquor story to grab some alcohol, mixers, and a few regular sodas.

Once back on the road, Naruto said. "Ok, Jennifer Holiday, time for me to learn all about Jennifer Holiday."

She swooned at him. "Ooo, just like a first date! My birthday is December first, my sign is Sagittarius, my favorite color is purple, I love long walks on the beach in the rain..."

"Very funny, Miss December. What degree did you decide on?"

"I have a double degree in Business and Public Relations from University of Washington at Seattle."

"Why there?" Naruto interrupted.

"Because it is a very good school far away from here, that isn't as well known as many others."

"Goctha. How did you like Seattle?"

"Lovely, rainy, lots of coffee."

Very well, please continue."

"I supported myself through college by doing some modeling - legitimate modeling - and I still do a bit on the side. Nothing anyone here would have seen so far, of course, just local catalogs and stuff."

"Really? I'd like to see your portfolio." He replied, grinning.

Her eyes flashed and she smiled back. "Very well. It's on the bookshelf at the apartment for your perusal when we get back."

"It is, is it? Does that mean that there are also now lots of catalogs in the northwest with your photos in them?"

:No, not at the could cause some anonymity problems. The portfolio is made up of some unused but very, um, flattering photography. If we need some references later, you'll have to wish something up.

"Ok, got it. So, what are you doing now?"

"I just moved into the area, I am looking for a position, we met and fell in love." She fluttered her eyelashes at him.

"Secret wish: give your ribs a quick tickle."

She jumped and shrieked. "Hey!"

"You deserved that."

She stuck her tongue out at him, and then wrapped her arms around her ribs defensively, not that it would have done any good.

"So how shall we say we met?"

"That's part of both our stories, so I need your help on that one."

"Hmmm. How about... we were introduced by my aunt shortly before she passed away? We'll say she met you in some little antique store, and thought you would be a perfect match for her nephew, so she engineered an encounter. That's sort of true in a way, and it sounds like something she'd do." A sudden thought struck him. He narrowed his eyes at Jennifer speculatively. "Maybe it's something she did do?"

Jennifer's eyes widened. "Do you really think so?"

Naruto shrugged. "Who knows, with the way she was? We may never know, although that might be a question we can investigate indirectly with mom at the beach, if we're careful."

They continued to discuss Jennifer's background for most of the forty five minute drive, but as they neared their destination, Naruto turned to the topic of their hosts. "Sasuke works in shipping and receiving for a large industrial manufacturing firm. Sakura is an administrative assistant in one of the departments at one of the universities. I met them when we lived in the same apartment complex. They lived a couple doors down."

"Sasuke always reminds me of an upside-down pyramid with a head placed on 'top'. He has wide shoulders and chest which then narrow down through his stomach and legs to the point at his feet. Don't get me wrong; he's a pretty good looking guy, I guess, in a sort of manly-man sort of way; you know, buzz-cut, all that."

"What about Sakura?"

Naruto frowned. "She has a great personality, a little on the wild side, but lots of fun. She's actually a bit of a mystery, body-wise. Her face is lovely, but in the casual clothes I usually see her wearing, her body appears fairly nondescript. Yet in some of the pictures they have displayed of trips like their honeymoon in the Bahamas, she looks to be fairly hot in her bikini top. I've been wondering just how she really looks unclothed, so I'm looking forward to the hot tub for that reason if nothing else."

Jennifer raised an eyebrow. "Am I to understand that you expect us to be nude in the hot tub?"

Naruto grinned. "Well, although I was meaning that hopefully Sakura would be wearing a nice skimpy bikini herself, now that you mention it, it wouldn't surprise me. Both Sasuke and Sakura are fairly... rambunctious. With that little exhibitionist streak I have apparently wished into you, I assume that isn't a problem?"

She grinned. "Nope, not unless it is for you."

Naruto grinned back, then said, "One possible barrier to that happening, though, might be Ino and Shikamaru. Sasuke mentioned that he invited them, too. I don't know them very well, as they moved in on the other side of Sasuke and Sakura shortly before I moved out. Ino, if I remember, is a cute little blond. The description 'petite yet curvaceous' always came to mind. I also seem to remember Shikamaru being fairly quiet and reserved, which is what could possibly put a damper on 'skinny tubbing '.

"One ironic thing I definitely remember is that, although Ino seems to 'wear the pants' for the couple, Sasuke said that she likes to be spanked. You have to take many things Sasuke says with a grain of salt, but in this case both he and Sakura have mentioned hearing some interesting sounds coming through the wall that they couldn't identify as being anything else."

"Want me to find out?"

Naruto grinned again. "Not yet. Let's see how things go this evening, first. Ah, I believe this is it." He pulled into the driveway of an attractive, fairly new-looking brick ranch-style house with a dark green shingled roof and matching shutters. "Let's knock and make sure before we unload the stuff."

Regardless of her earlier confirmation of her exhibitionist streak, Jennifer suddenly looked nervous again. Naruto just grinned and got out. He was a little jittery himself, not from nervousness, but from anticipating his friends' reactions to his new look and especially his new girlfriend. He took her hand and they walked up to the door and rang the bell. A few seconds later Sasuke answered it, as broad and effusive as ever.

"Naruto! You look great! What the hell have you been doing to..." he made the 'mistake' of glancing at Jennifer, and all thoughts of Naruto were blown out of his head. "Whoa! Who's the super model?!"

Naruto grinned and shook his head, thinking that some folks never change, while Jennifer smiled demurely. "Sasuke, please meet Jennifer Holiday, my girlfriend. Jennifer, this is Sasuke Parks, the guy I warned you to stay away from at all costs."

This comment flew by Sasuke completely, although one earlier word finally percolated through. "Girlfriend? A total babe like this actually went out with a guy like you? And more than once?"

"Thanks, ass-hole. You going to let us in or not?"

"Oh. Yeah. Come on in. Sakura is in the kitchen." He led them a rather erratic path inside to the kitchen, as he was looking over his shoulder at Jennifer most of the time.

They did indeed find Sakura there, puttering around, her shoulder blade-length dark brunette hair currently pulled back with a scrunchie, her loose blouse and shorts once again hiding the details of her medium-tall, slender figure. Naruto did confirm that what he could see of her legs below her shorts was quite nice.

She turned at their entrance, took one look at Jennifer, and said, "Shit. My husband's going to be absolutely worthless for the rest of the day." But then she smiled her unique dimpled-cheek crooked smile, and, eyes sparkling with good humor, came around the counter to greet Jennifer. "You must be Naruto's girlfriend. I'm Sakura." She extended her hand.

Jennifer shook it gracefully and said, "Yes. I'm Jennifer. It is very nice to meet you, and thank you for inviting us to your new home."

"And polite, too!" She turned to Naruto and looked at him closely for the first time. "Wow Naruto! You look great, too." She hugged him briefly, and when she released him her lopsided smile was part smirk. "Meathead there may not be the only worthless one this evening."

It was Naruto's turn to blush a bit, while Sasuke, who had recovered sufficiently, protested "Hey!" good-naturedly.

"So, where's your stuff? You did pack a bag, right?" Sakura asked.

Naruto grinned. "I though we might need it, so yeah. It's in the car, along with some drinks and stuff."

"Well, go get it. Sasuke, go help him."

Naruto turned to go, giving Jennifer a 'you ok?' look as he did. Sakura caught it, and laughed. "She'll be fine! I can't grill her that deeply in the time it will take you to unload. Go!"

As soon as they were out of earshot, Sasuke said conspiratorially, "Ok, dude, where'd you hire her. You had to, right?"

"No, you fucker, I didn't!" He went on to relate the concocted story of their meeting.

"Dude, you are one lucky sonofabitch. Does she screw as good as she looks?"

A typical Sasuke question, and Naruto decided to give him the answer it deserved. "You know, as hot as she looks, that's nothing compared to the sex. It's unfuckingbelieveable."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Like, triple-x porn star sex?"

Naruto snorted. "Amateurs."

"You're full of shit."

"Nope."

By this time they were almost back to the kitchen, and when Sasuke caught site of Jennifer, he murmured, "Lucky bastard."

"You have absolutely no idea," Naruto murmured back.

At their approach both girls turned and smiled. Naruto smiled back at Jennifer. Everything ok?

Yep. She's nice. I like her.

Naruto hugged Jennifer lightly as Sakura turned to check on something on the stove, a task made challenging due to some mild molestation from Sasuke. She interrogate you yet?

Not really. Just asked how we met, wanted all the sappy details. You know, girl stuff.

Ah.

Sakura slapped Sasuke's hand away and said, "Make yourself useful and give them the tour."

"Ok. Right this way, guys." He showed them through the nicely decorated and furnished four-bedroom house, and then what was obviously his pride and joy, a covered deck that ran the length of the back of the house.

"We spend a lot of time out here. We love to sit in the Jacuzzi. The ceiling fans help keep it cool, and to keep down the bugs. We also have some screens we can lower to help keep them out, and add a little privacy. There's a wet bar out here, with a bar fridge. I'll bring your drink stuff out, and you guys can make yourselves at home. I'm going to help Sakura finish up a couple of things."

Naruto was fairly sure what they needed the privacy screens for, although he doubted that they used them very often. He didn't see them as a couple that cared much if someone watched. Um, is the Jacuzzi fairly clean?

Tingle. Yes, fairly.

Why don't you make it really clean?

Done.

"Can we help?" Naruto asked Sasuke as he headed inside.

"Naw, you guys just hang out. We'll be done in a few. I hope burgers and dogs on the grill are ok?"

"Great! Anyone else coming?"

"Yeah, Ino and Shikamaru should be here in a bit."

"Cool." Naruto followed Sasuke back in long enough to help carry out the drink supplies, and then he asked, "Might I fix the lady a drink?"

"That would be wonderful, Naruto."

"What would the lady like?"

"I have absolutely no idea."

Naruto grinned, and fixed her a Pina Colada. He popped open a beer for himself.

"Yummm! Thanks, Naruto!"

"Sure. And there's plenty more where that came from."

"Trying to get me drunk so you can take advantage of me?"

"Absolutely."

"'Unfuckingbelieveable', huh?"

"You were listening, were you?"

"Nope, just caught it on instant replay."

Naruto grinned. "I see. Well, again, the answer is 'absolutely'." He gave her a peck on the cheek.

They chatted and joked for a few minutes, and Naruto was seriously considering some subtle fooling around when he heard voices signaling the arrival of Ino and Shikamaru. A moment later, Sasuke showed them out to the deck. They were both pretty much as Naruto had remembered, although Ino had let her short-cropped blond hair grow almost down to her shoulders. Introductions were made all around, and, predictability, Shikamaru had a hard time keeping his eyes off of Jennifer. Ino seemed fine with this, but when she in turn gave some similar attention to Naruto, Shikamaru didn't look happy.

"Well, Naruto, as you tended bar a bit in college, I pronounce you bartender for the evening. Get these kids some drinks," Sasuke said.

"Alrighty. What can I fix you guys?"

Everyone chatted amiably through a few drinks and then a casual dinner. Naruto's liberal bartending helped greatly to get everyone mellow and happy, especially Jennifer. And the happier she got, the friskier she got, not that anyone witnessed the invisible butt grabs, nipple nibbles, ball tickles, and cock licks. At least not until one particularly firm butt pinch made him jump, and Sakura noticed.

"You ok, Naruto?"

"Yeah, just one of those little random shivers, you know?" Jen, better lighten up on the teasing, or people are going to start thinking I'm acting really weird.

Yes sir, Naruto! Shhhhhhh!

Naruto rolled his eyes. Great. It looked like he had a drunk Genie on his hands.

Not long after that Sasuke suggested they adjourn to the large hot tub, and the anticipatory tension peaked as everyone contemplated seeing the others, and particularly the ladies, and most particularly Jennifer, almost naked and tipsy in the Jacuzzi.

The girls hopped up to go change, while the guys simply shucked off shirts and shoes - they were already in their trunks - and grabbed fresh drinks for the ladies and themselves before sampling the waters.

"Hey, no fair getting in before we got here!" Ino protested as they returned. Still, all three girls seemed to enjoy putting on a little strut and jiggle as they approached the tub and slowly entered the hot water. First was Ino, who was wearing a blue two piece that, while not as skimpy as the two suits to follow, still proved that she was indeed petite yet curvaceous, with full round breasts for her size, a tiny waist that flared to full hips and round ass, and somewhat short but nicely toned legs.

Next came Jennifer, and all eyes were riveted to what her skimpy green bikini revealed, and what it didn't.

Last came Sakura, and Naruto was pleased to see that his suspicions had been correct. Her clothes hid a slender, wonderfully understated yet magnificent body, with the curves of her small-to-medium sized breasts flowing into her torso and slender waist, then to lightly flared hips, and on to lovely legs that were actually fairly long for her height. Sasuke and Shikamaru were still staring mostly at Jennifer as she arranged herself, but Naruto looked only at Sakura. She noticed, and smiled at him. Jennifer noticed too.

I SHOULD be offended, she teased, but that was very nice of you Naruto. She is lovely, isn't she?

Yes, it wasn't too much of a sacrifice. All three of you are stunning. Then he decided to say it out loud. He raised his glass. "To three stunningly beautifully ladies." The three guys clinked glasses and drank while the girls blushed and grinned.

The friendly talk resumed and some friendly jostling in the water commenced, both getting slightly more risqué as more alcohol was consumed. Finally, Sasuke said, "I have an idea."

"Oh no, here it comes," Sakura said, rolling her eyes but smiling.

"What?" he asked in mock hurt tones.

"Nothing, go ahead."

Everyone figured they knew what was coming, and seemed fairly comfortable with it by this point. A possible exception was Shikamaru, who appeared to waffle back and forth every time he looked at Ino, then Jennifer. But Sasuke pulled a surprise. "I was in that novelty store in the mall the other day, you know, the one with the gag gifts and adult novelties? Anyhow, I found this electronic game called Super Strip. It's kind of like Strip Poker on steroids, although the poker part isn't really even in there."

"What do you mean 'isn't in there, ' and what does 'on steroids' mean?" Naruto asked.

"Hold on, I'll go get it and the instructions." He jumped out of the tub, splashing everyone liberally as he went, and ran into the house, Sakura's "at least wrap a towel around yourself first, you big doofus" completely ignored. He returned a few moments later with what looked like a largish hand-held video game and a small instruction booklet. He sat down in a chair by the tub, scanning the booklet, dripping a puddle onto the deck. Sakura shook her head.

"Ok," Sasuke began, "here's how this works; we enter in each person's name, gender, sexual persuasion and clothing items worn..."

"What do you mean, 'sexual persuasion'?" Ino interrupted, blinking at him a bit more rapidly than normal in inebriated concentration.

"You know, straight, bi, or homosexual."

"Oh. Ok. So what's the goal? How do you win?"

"You win by being the last person to have either clothes or points. Or both, of course."

"How do you get points?" Sakura asked. Apparently Sasuke hadn't mentioned this game to her beforehand.

"I'm getting to that!"

Sakura threw up her hands in an exaggerated motion and said sarcastically, "Sor-ree! By all means, continue!"

"Everyone starts the game with 20 points. The first person 'picks' a card. If it isn't a face card or ace, the next player picks. Whenever an ace or face card comes up, the next player has a number of chances to also turn over an ace or face card; four chances if the card was an ace, three for a king, two for a queen, and only one chance for a Naruto. If that player is successful, then the next player has to do the same thing.

Whenever a person isn't successful, he or she loses that hand. When you lose, you have four choices; you can take off a piece of clothing and receive 40 points, you can take a punishment and receive 10 to15 points, depending on how risqué the card is, you can take a reward at a cost of 10 to 15 points, ditto, or you can take pot luck, which is just that, at a cost of 5. Oh, and once you are naked, you lose 20 points each time you lose a hand."

"What are rewards and punishments?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well, I currently have this thing set to 'R-rated, ' so pretty much anything that you might see in an R-rated movie. A punishment might be that you have to bare and shake your boobs - if you are a girl, of course - or that you have to chug a beer. A reward might be that you get to kiss anyone of your choice matching your persuasion."

"R-rated, huh? Am I to assume that there is something beyond R?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke grinned. "Yup, 'X', but I figured that might be going a little too far," his grin turned lecherous, "at least for the first time." Sakura rolled her eyes as he turned back to the group. "Oh, and there are a couple of extra things like surprise cards and a little dice game on the side that I disabled because they looked too complicated for the first time." He took a breath. "Ok for everyone? Wanna play?"

Jennifer looked at Naruto and raised her eyebrows in question, listing slightly to port, then overcorrecting to starboard. He gave a 'what the hell' shrug and said to Sasuke, "Sure, we'll play."

Meanwhile Ino and Shikamaru were in serious whispered conversation. What's that all about? Naruto asked.

Jennifer frowned at them intently. Umm, Shikamaru doesn't want to play because he doesn't want to reveal what he thinks is a small penis. Ino is telling him it isn't too small, don't be silly, let's play.

Naruto hid a smile. Even her silent speech sounded slurred. Is he?

Is he what?

Naruto had to resist rolling his eyes. Is he small?

Oh... Well, he's a bit shorter than average, but thick enough. As pretty much all of Ino's inside sensitive spots are within the first couple of inches, she's satisfied for the most part.

Well, would making him longer help or hurt their sexual enjoyment?

Help. They could try some different positions and stuff.

Naruto grinned. Ok, make Shikamaru as long as Ino can comfortably handle, and thicker if it will improve their sex... no make Shikamaru just slightly longer than she can handle. It will give them something extra to play around with. But don't let him notice yet. Can you handle that in your current condition?

She drew herself up in an over-dignified expression of offense at his insinuation. Of course!

He glanced at Sasuke and Sakura to see if they had noticed her odd behavior, but they were too busy watching Ino and Shikamaru. Ok, do it. Now, while we are at it, what about those two?

Jennifer's head swiveled their way. Actually, Sasuke is almost too wide for her. They have to use lots of lubrication. Sharon isn't complaining, although it has prevented them from trying anal sex so far, which they are both interested in. His length is fine for them both.

Hmmm. Can you make both 'entrances' more elastic for her, but still nice and tight for him? And, you know, still have her function normally in all other respects? I wouldn't want that to cause any unpleasant side effects like incontinence or anything, so make her tight, but still healthy and normal for the rest of her life?

Tingle. Even that felt inebriated! Done. hiccup.

Oh, I should have asked one other thing first, I guess. Can you tell if all these guys would want these changes if they were given the choice?

Almost definitely.

Cool.

They were interrupted by Ino saying enthusiastically, "Ok, we'll play!" Shikamaru looked anything but enthusiastic. At least for now, Naruto thought.

"Great!" Sasuke said, his eyes lingering on Jennifer again for a moment. She stuck her tongue out at him. He had the grace to blush while Sakura glared at him in what appeared to be mostly mock annoyance before turning to leer outrageously at Naruto.

Sasuke cleared his throat. "Ok, so the first thing I need to do is enter everyone's name and stuff. I'll do mine first." He pressed buttons for awhile, cussing occasionally. "I have put myself in as a male heterosexual. Oh. What clothing items are we going with?"

After some good-natured volleying between the guys and girls, it was decided that the guys would wear T-shirts, swim trunks, and shoes, while the girls would wear either bikini tops or T-shirts, bikini bottoms or shorts with no underwear, and shoes. They all started hopping out of the tub to dry off and dress appropriately.

Sasuke finished entering the clothing items for himself, then asked Sakura, "Persuasion?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Just R-rated, right?" He nodded hopefully. She pondered for another moment. "Bi."

"WooHoo!" Sasuke entered her information.

"Naruto?"

"Straight."

Sasuke entered his info. "Jennifer?"

She looked at Naruto questioningly again. He looked back at her. Don't ask me. It's Jennifer's decision, although, is there really any question?

She smiled, and then looked at Sakura. "Bi."

"Oh, boy." Sasuke entered her information with slightly unsteady hands. "Shikamaru?"

"Straight."

"Ino?"

"Sorry guys, I gotta go straight. I don't think I'm up for the bi thing."

"Aw!" collectively from the guys. She shrugged apologetically, doing nice things to her cleavage.

"Ok, everyone who doesn't have on what they are going to wear, fix it. It's my game, so I'm picking the first card!"

Sasuke was about to press the draw button, but then said, "Oh, I forgot to mention; there are 35 punishment cards, and after those are gone, Pot Luck is also gone. There isn't a limit on reward cards. Ready?" He pressed the button. "Four." He handed the game to Sakura. She pressed the button.

"Eight." She handed it to Naruto.

"Queen," he announced as he handed the game to Jennifer. "You get two tries."

"Four, nope. Nine, shoot!" She squinted at the screen. "It says I have to choose to lose an article of clothing, take a punishment, take a reward, or choose pot luck. Um, I think I will lose my shoes." She pushed the appropriate button. "Ah! I have 60 points! Now what?"

"You pass it to Shikamaru. And take off your shoes, of course," Sasuke replied.

She gave the game to Shikamaru, and slipped off her sandals. Shikamaru pressed the button. "Six."

The game made it around to Naruto, who lost. "I'll sell my shoes, also."

"Borrring!" Sasuke droned.

Naruto grinned. "Bite me." He handed the game to Jennifer. This time the game made it all the way around to Jennifer again and then to Sasuke, who finally lost.

"I am going to take a punishment in order to earn some credits" He pushed the appropriate button. "You must share a long slow French kiss with Sakura and Ino."

Ino said, "It doesn't say that!" while at the same time Sakura said "That's a punishment for you?" He showed the screen to everyone.

Ino harrumphed. "I think you've programmed that thing to cheat for you. Ok, so both of us at once, or individually?"

Sakura said, "Well, as you chose straight, I would have to say individually. But first, everyone drink!"

Everyone took a swig of their respective adult beverages, except for Sasuke, who said, "Hey! Why do you need to take a drink before you kiss me?"

"Liquid courage, my dear," Sakura said, her patented lopsided smile on her face.

"You didn't need any of that last night, missy!"

Sakura stuck her tongue out at him, them gave him a sultry look, "Come here, big stud. Me first." He leaned over, and they shared what was indeed a long, steamy French kiss. He then crawled around to Ino. "Ready?" he asked, obviously nervous now that the game was being played for real. Ino nodded back just as nervously. They tentatively kissed, obviously very self conscious to be doing this in front of their significant others, not to mention Naruto and Jennifer. After a moment, though, they lost their rigidity, and the kiss was pretty steamy by the end. Shikamaru looked none too pleased.

Sakura, who didn't seem bothered at all, picked up the game and pressed the draw button. It made it all they way around to her again, and then to Jennifer, who lost again. "Again?!" She sighed. "Ok, I'll take a punishment." She pushed the button. "Hmmm, I must wear a blindfold for five minutes." She looked up and shrugged.

Sasuke stood and said, "Wait, got one right over here." Everyone looked at him incredulously. "What? The instructions included a list of items to gather ahead of time so you wouldn't have to search for them during the game." He grinned as he went behind the bar and opened a box. "You should see what else is in here!" He extracted a strip of cloth, which he brought to Jennifer. Naruto helped her tie it on.

Shikamaru picked up the game and hit the button, it made it to Sasuke. "Oh, all right, I'll lose my shoes."

"Borrrring!" everyone mocked him.

Sakura started again. Ino lost. "I'll take a punishment." She hit the button. "I must pretend I am a drowning swimmer. Sasuke the Lifeguard saves me, and gets to perform mouth to mouth resuscitation." As she had decided to wear her bikini bottoms rather than shorts, she gave the game to Shikamaru, ran over and hopped back into the Jacuzzi, and started splashing while saying, "Help, help. I'm drowning," in a monotone voice and rolling her eyes. Then she dunked under.

"Aww," Jennifer whined, "now I see why this blindfold is a punishment."

Sasuke hopped up and ran over to the tub. He had no problem lifting her short, curvy body out of the water, taking the opportunity to grab a little ass as he did so, as she was currently "unconscious." He laid her out on the deck, admired the view of her round breasts hugged by her now wet string bikini for a second, and then opened her mouth, put his over it, and started puffing. Her chest visibly inflated a couple of times before she lost it and started giggling.

"Ok, I'm 'resuscitated'," she panted, "although I don't think lifeguards usually stick their tongues so far down the drowning girls' throats." Sasuke just grinned and shrugged. "That is an interesting feeling, though, having someone else breathe into you." Shikamaru looked even less happy.

Sasuke returned to his spot and resumed the game while Ino dried off again. The round only made it to Naruto. "You know what? Screw it, I'm taking a reward." He pressed the appropriate button. "It says I get to hug whoever I want." He showed it for proof. He then stood up and went over to Ino, who also stood. He picked her up into a bear hug. She laughed. Setting her down, he went over to Sakura. Putting his arms around her, he pulled her close and gave one firm, round ass cheek a good squeeze. She narrowed her eyes at him. He grinned, and then went over to Jennifer. He helped her to stand, and then gently pulled her close and held her until he got a couple of "aww's" from the girls, and a raspberry from Sasuke. He removed her blindfold, saying, "I think it's been five minutes." Once Naruto released her, Jennifer grinned, kissed him on the cheek, snaking her tongue into his ear briefly while in the neighborhood, and then sat and picked up the game to continue.

Shikamaru lost for the first time. Not surprisingly, he sold his shoes. Ino started again, and it made it all the way back to her, whereupon she lost. "Crap! Ok, I'll sell my shoes, too."

Sasuke started again, and it went around to him, then around to him again, whereupon he lost. "Hmmm. Ok, I'll sell my shirt." All the girls Ooo'd and Ahhh'd as he again revealed his barrel chest with a fuzz of medium brown hair. Sakura took up the box, and it made it to Ino.

"Again?! Ok, fuck it, I'm taking a reward, too." She pressed the button, and her eyes got big. "It says that all of the guys must stand in front of me and take down their shorts while I - aw damn! - visually determine who is biggest."

"It doesn't say that!" Sasuke objected. She showed him the screen. "Damned if it doesn't." He stood, and slapped Naruto on the shoulder. "Come on, buddy."

Naruto slowly stood, and they both walked over to stand in front of a kneeling Ino. A very, very reluctant Shikamaru joined them. He said, "You've seen mine already, Can't I just..."

Now, Shikamaru, it will be fine, don't worry..." she trailed of at the look on his face. He had pulled out the front of his trunks.

"Um."

"Shikamaru, what is it?"

"Um."

"Shikamaru?" Ino was starting to sound a bit alarmed.

Unable to say anything coherent, Shikamaru just dropped his shorts. Ino gasped. "Oh, my!"

Sasuke looked down, and then slapped Shikamaru on the back. "Nice one, big guy. Nothing there to be ashamed of." Sakura started to edge her way around to get a look, but Sasuke caught the movement over his shoulder. "Uh uh, ma'am. This isn't your reward!" Sakura pouted and sat back down.

Sasuke turned back. "My turn!" He dropped his trunks. Ino had to tear her eyes away from Shikamaru's shocking cock, reminded that she was still playing the game, and that it would look very particular if she displayed too much surprise at seeing Shikamaru's penis. She had to admit, Sasuke's rod was impressive... until Naruto dropped his bathing suit. "Oh, my!" she said again.

Sasuke looked down again. "Holy shit, dude!" He turned to look at Jennifer over his shoulder. "Damn, woman. How can you still walk?!" Jennifer just smiled and shrugged. Sakura made to get up again, then sat and pouted some more.

"Ummm." Ino said, a bit flustered, as her eyes went back and forth between the three biggest cocks she had seen in person. "Naruto's is definitely the longest, although Sasuke's may be just a bit thicker." She paused and looked up at Shikamaru. "But my favorite is Shikamaru's." Shikamaru still just stood there, too stunned to respond.

"Hey, no fair playing favorites," Sasuke complained. He turned to Naruto. "Tie?"

Naruto laughed. "Sure."

They pulled their shorts back up, followed very slowly by a still-bewildered Shikamaru, and returned to their seats. Ino handed the game to Sasuke. He started it, and it made it back around to and past him to Jennifer. "Oh, well, I guess I'll sell my bikini top."

"Why?" Ino asked, immediately receiving shut up looks from Sasuke and Shikamaru, who had come out of his daze at Jennifer's decision. "You have plenty of points, don't you?"

Jennifer shrugged. "I like points. How many do I have, now?" Sasuke motioned for the game, and then pushed some buttons.

"70. Removing your top will give you 110, which will make you..." he pushed more buttons, and grinned, "tied for first with me!"

Jennifer grinned back. "Good enough reason." Her hands went to her back to untie one string, then her neck to untie the other. She cupped her breasts before the bikini top could fall off, and then displayed some of the stripping talent she had shown to Naruto on their first day. She pulled the bikini top away to give them what they were expecting to finally be a good look at her tits, but instead her hair, which had been lying across her arms, fell to cover them. She sat and looked at everyone innocently, then grinned at their protests. She moved her hair over her shoulders at what seemed to be one strand at time, until finally her glorious chest was completely revealed, and all cocks and nipples were rock hard, even Ino's. After everyone had a chance to salivate over her tits for a few moments, she finally broke the spell by saying, "Who's next?"

"Rah..." Sasuke cleared his throat and tried again. "Shikamaru."

Shikamaru started the next round. Sasuke lost it. "Damn! Well, I guess I'll retake the lead by taking a punishment." He read the screen. "I must give Sakura and Ino full body massages." He clapped his hands and rubbed them together enthusiastically. "Who's first?"

Sakura looked at Ino. "As nice as that sounds - he gives really good massages, Ino - maybe we should write out an IOU for those. That might take too long right now. Is that ok with everyone?" Everyone nodded. Sasuke actually ran to find a pad and pen and scribbled IOUs to hand to the girls.

Sakura hit the button, and it made it to Shikamaru. He sold his shirt, again to Ooo's and Ahhh's from the girls. He blushed.

Ino resumed the game, drew a face card, and handed it to Sasuke, who immediately lost again. "DAMMIT! Oh, well. You know what we haven't tried? Pot Luck. I can do that and still keep my lead." He hit the button, then said, "uh, oh."

"What?" came the chorused reply.

"Um, everyone has to remove one piece of clothing. See." He showed the screen for proof, and then smiled innocently and shrugged. After that he was dodging and ducking as everyone threw their already-removed clothing at him, including a couple pairs of shoes.

Sakura finally said, "Very well, you first, 'big guy'." Sasuke shrugged, stood, and shucked off his shorts. There was a murmur of approval at his thick semi-erect shaft, and a smattering of applause as he displayed it to them proudly.

Sakura was next, and as she had lost no clothing yet, she removed her shoes to boo's and from the guys and 'show us your tits!' from Sasuke.

Naruto's shirt went, earning even more Oooo's and Ahhh's from the ladies.

Jennifer stood and 'stripped' off her shorts, once again leaving everyone aroused and speechless, except for Sasuke, who leaned over to Naruto and whispered, "Did I mention that you are one lucky bastard?" Naruto could only nod.

Shikamaru stood and nervously but not nearly as hesitatingly as earlier removed his shorts. His new and improved shaft got an appreciative nod and smile from Genie, which caused it to stiffen a bit, a "Wow," from Sakura, who then gave Ino a look that said, "You told me he was a bit short. What the hell do you consider long to be?" and then a smattering of applause from Naruto and Sasuke.

Ino was last, and she stood on her knees. Knowing she couldn't compete with Jennifer's performance, she simply unhooked and removed her bikini top. Still, she got a very appreciative response. While her round breasts weren't quite as big as Jennifer's, they were almost as perfectly shaped. She noticed the attention, and grinned, embarrassed but appreciative.

Sakura began again, and the game made it back past her to Naruto. "Let's see how many points I have... eek! Only 45. I'll take a punishment." He groaned. "Or not."

"Why, what'd you get?" asked Jennifer, grabbing the unit from him. She laughed with glee. "Ino and I get to spank you for one minute. Aww, but you get to keep your shorts on." Ino's nipples had hardened to diamonds immediately upon Jennifer's revelation. Interesting. It looked like Sasuke and Sakura might be right.

The girls pushed two chairs together, sat, and made Naruto lay across their laps. "Ok, somebody start the timer."

Sasuke said, "Got it. Go!" Apparently they had both chosen a cheek, as the rhythm and impact was different on each. One was much slower but harder, and Naruto figured that must be Ino. Soon though, the other cheek was receiving the same treatment, and both were being smacked in tandem. It was really starting to smart, although Naruto had to admit that he was also rock hard. He looked over at Sasuke, only to find him mesmerized by the incredibly jiggling the spanking was having on four big tits. "Hey! How long?"

Sasuke looked down. "Oh! Stop."

"Bastard." Naruto mumbled as he got up, rubbing his tingling cheeks. He looked back at the girls, and while Jennifer looked aroused, Ino looked like she was about ready to rip his cloths off and fuck him right now. Interesting, indeed.

Sakura lost the next round, her first loss. She took a punishment, and had to remove her bra with one hand. She did so, easily and unconsciously, revealing her medium-small breasts to be perky with large, puffy nipples and areolas.

Sasuke lost next, and as he had no clothes on, he lost 20 points immediately, costing him the lead. He took a punishment to gain some back, but the punishment itself, allowing Sakura and Jennifer to tickle his hands for 10 seconds, didn't do much for anybody.

And so it went for a bit. Shikamaru lost, and had to rub ice on his nipples for thirty seconds. Sakura lost, and had to recite a dirty limerick or lose an item of clothing. She had no problem remembering "There once was a man from Nantucket..." Naruto then lost three times in a row. Jennifer silently swore she had nothing to do with it.

The first punishment he took was pretty much a repeat; Jennifer got to spank his ass for a minute, bare this time, though. She took it easy on him, much to Ino's disappointment. Naruto figured Shikamaru might be in for a rough time if she decided to start swinging the paddle instead of receiving it.

His second loss was more interesting. He took a second punishment, and had to hide a coin somewhere on his person. Ino had 50 seconds to find it, or she had to grant him a favor. They both left the deck for a moment while Naruto hid a dime.

When they returned, Sasuke said "Go!" and her hands immediately went to his shorts, the only clothing he had left. Finding nothing in the pockets, she quickly started at his head, checking his ears, making him open his mouth, checking his navel. Finding nothing, her hand went down the back of his shorts and he jumped. With three seconds to spare, she pulled the dime from between his cheeks. "Nice butt," she whispered. Her playing with his ass had gotten him partially aroused, and Sakura, the only one who hadn't seen his cock, was getting very curious.

She didn't have long to wait. Naruto took another punishment for his third loss, and lost his shorts. Jennifer and Sakura were to pull them down with their teeth. Both of them eagerly knelt in front of a leg and grasped his trunks with their incisors. Having two lovely women kneeling in front of him, tugging down his trunks did nothing to lessen his semi-erection, so when it finally popped free of the elastic waistband and bobbed Sakura's way, giving her a very close look, she let go and said, "Holy shit! How big is that monster?" Jennifer just shrugged and kept pulling. Sakura was having a hard time getting her teeth back on task with his cock dangling in the way, but she finally nudged it aside with her cheek and resumed her pulling. His shorts were quickly pulled down far enough to step out of them. "We need to talk." Sakura said to Jennifer as they resumed their places.

Ino finally broke Naruto's streak, and took pot luck. She had to reveal her underwear or perform a favor for Naruto, but as they hadn't started with any, everyone agreed that she could simply moon them with her lovely round ass, instead.

Jennifer lost next, and had to massage Shikamaru's palms. It sounded lame to everyone else, but Shikamaru sure seemed to enjoy it.

Shikamaru then lost, and took pot luck. "Ummm, Sakura has to describe, in detail, a sexual fantasy with Jennifer and Sasuke."

"What?!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah, come on, honey, make it a good one!" Sasuke encouraged her.

"How good can I make it if it's R-rated?"

"Oh, that's true, I guess." Sasuke was very disappointed, but they gave Sakura a pass on that one.

Naruto resumed his losing record next. "Jennifer and Ino may bite and nibble my thighs for three minutes."

"Again, how is that a punishment for him?" Ino asked while moving quickly to comply. She and Jennifer gently spread Naruto's legs wide apart and started nibbling his inner thighs, coming close to but never touching his genitals. It was the first time he had ever had two real female mouths in that location at the same time, and he was immediately hard as a rock, prompting another quiet "holy shit!" from Sakura. All too soon Sasuke called "Time."

"That's a punishment," Naruto said unsteadily, "because that's all you do." Ino just grinned wickedly up at him.

It was the Sakura's turn to lose three times in a row She took a punishment for the first, and it was her turn to French kiss two other players; Sasuke again, then Jennifer. Sasuke and Sakura's kiss was a little more perfunctory this time, as everyone with the possible exception of Ino was looking forward to the main event, the first Girl-Girl action of the night.

As before, this one started out a bit stiff, at least on Sakura's part, as she was quite nervous about kissing Jennifer in front of everyone. Jennifer's patient lips and tongue soon had Sakura worked up, though, and the kiss became steamy. No one complained as it went on and on, becoming more and more passionate as the minutes went by. Finally they parted, and Sakura said softly, "Oh, wow." Both sets of nipples were once again rock hard, and there was the smell of horny woman on the air.

For her second loss, she again took a punishment. "I must go to Principal Naruto for a paddling for 50 seconds. If I make a sound, I get another 50." As Sasuke went back to his box for the paddle, in this case a thin wooden one that the little ball on the rubber band had broken off of, Sakura looked imploringly at Naruto. "Please, Principal Naruto, I'll never do it again. Go easy on me!"

"We'll see, little girl." He indicated she should lie across his lap. As the instructions didn't say otherwise, her shorts stayed on. Naruto began wacking her ass. It sounded loud, and she squirmed, but he wasn't really hitting her very hard. Just as Sasuke called "Time" in an unsteady voice, Naruto gave her a harder 'thwack.'

"Ow! Hey, that doesn't count, it was after the 50 seconds."

Naruto grinned and said, "Yeah, I know." He looked over and saw that Ino was about to go batshit.

When she lost for the third time, Sakura said, "Fuck it, I'm taking Pot Luck." She hit the button, and read, "Jennifer must remover her bra. If she isn't wearing one, she must thoroughly kiss her nipples for one minute. If she can't she must kiss someone else's."

All eyes went to Jennifer, who was looking thoughtfully at her breasts. She took the left one in her hand. "Give me thirty seconds, Sasuke."

Uh, ok, go!"

Jennifer lifted the nipple of her full breast to her lips and kissed it. As the card did not forbid French kissing, her tongue also came into play. Everyone was transfixed at her erotic, sensual display. Several minutes later she lifted her mouth away and asked, "Is that thirty seconds yet, Sasuke?"

"What? Oh, yeah, thirty seconds, just now."

"Ok, thank you." She said with a straight face, and then made to switch breasts. She gave an artful and convincing display of not quite being able to bring her right nipple to her lips, regardless of what she had just done with her left. She sighed. "It looks like I'm unable to do that one. I guess I'll have to kiss someone else's for the last thirty seconds. Sakura, do you mind?" Sakura shook her head mutely, eyes wide.

Jennifer crawled to her, catlike, and when her lips were near Sakura's puffy right nipple, she said. "Thirty seconds again, please, Sasuke."

"Uh, yeah, sure," Sasuke said, his eyes glued to her lips, stopwatch forgotten.

Jennifer lowered her mouth to Sakura's breast and gave the nipple the same treatment her own had received. Sakura watched and moaned. There was no way Sasuke was going to stop this intentionally, and Jennifer seemed lost in her work and oblivious to the time, so her kissing and licking went on for quite a while. Sakura threw her head back and closed her eyes, then finally said. "Enough! That's driving me absolutely insane!" She looked down at Jennifer and whispered, "Thanks, that was incredible."

Jennifer mouthed back "any time," with a grin, and then returned to her place.

Next, Naruto lost once again. He again chose punishment. "Jennifer, Ino, and Sakura may blow on your genitals for one minute, but cannot touch them. Aw, Man!" Naruto new this was going to be rough. He was right.

The girls sat him in a chair, spread his legs wide again, and then arranged themselves between them so that there was a triangle of faces, Jennifer and Ino on the bottom corners, Sakura on top in the middle. Jennifer and Ino started blowing on his balls, which was oddly but highly pleasurable. Then Sakura started directing a strong stream of air directly at the sensitive area under his cock head. It was an incredible fantasy, three faces inches away from his genitals, blond, brunette, redhead, "blowing" him, and incredibly frustrating, since they weren't actually blowing him. Then Sasuke called "Time!" what felt like a few seconds later.

"Now you start actually looking at the timer?" he threw up his hands and almost shouted. Sasuke just shrugged and showed him the stopwatch. Naruto went back to his place grumbling Yosemite Sam-like, but then grinned to himself. Genie's powers were going to be put to good use later reconstructing this little encounter, and there wasn't gong to be any of this 'blowing' shit, then, dammit.

Shikamaru lost next, and had to slam a shot. He came back from the bar coughing hoarsely.

Jennifer was next, and decided to take Pot Luck. "Shikamaru gets to ask anyone questions for one minute. They have to be answered honestly."

Shikamaru blinked in surprise. "Um..." he rasped.

"Go!" Sasuke shouted.

"Um," he turned to Sakura. "Did you really enjoy what Jennifer was doing to your, uh, nipple?"

Sakura grinned. "Yup."

"What about you, Jennifer?"

"Oh, yes. Even more than doing my own."

"Well, would you guys like to, you know, do more to each other?"

The two girls shared a look. "Yup," they said in unison, and then giggled.

"Like what?"

They shared another look, this one more sultry, yet a bit embarrassed, too, at least on Sakura's part. She said, "Oh, I don't know. I'm not really a lesbian, or even bi, I don't think, beyond the R-rated stuff, anyway. On the other hand, having my nipple kissed and licked by Jennifer was one of the hottest..."

"Time!" Naruto shouted. He had been looking over Sasuke's shoulder, figuring Sasuke would again 'forget' about the stopwatch. Naruto wanted to hear what Sakura had to say, too, but figured he could later on 'Genievision', so he was more interested in getting a little payback on Sasuke.

"Aw, man!" Sasuke whined. Naruto punched him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, big guy. She can always entertain you with the rest of that as pillow talk, later."

Sasuke pepped up a bit at this, but Sakura gave him an "in your dreams" look. Naruto's work here was done.

Sakura lost the next two in a row, and figured afterward that it should have just been one long one. For the first she took a punishment, and had to be Naruto and Jennifer's 'bad slave who needed to be punished' for one minute. They didn't even need to discuss it; four hands attacked her and tickled her unmercifully for the whole time. Sasuke knew better than to let this go for more than sixty seconds if he ever wanted sex again.

Then, on her next loss, she figured nothing could be as bad as that and took another punishment. Sasuke and Jennifer, again her punishers, were instructed by the game to use feathers - helpfully provided by Sasuke from the box - to tickle her puffy nipples for another minute. At the end of it, she panted "God, that was excruciating, but I'm actually disappointed it's over. Where the hell did you guys learn to do that?" They just grinned and shrugged.

Naruto lost next, and had to pose sexily for 30 seconds. It lasted much longer, as he and everyone else cracked up at his attempts, until they finally let him sit down.

The game' screen was flashing. "Only five punishment cards left!" Sasuke read. "Get your points while the gettin's good."

The last five punishment cards went quickly. Ino lost first, and had to remove a piece of clothing above the waist. As she didn't have anything above the waist, nothing happened. Sasuke lost next, and was tied to a chair for one minute while Sakura and Ino got to do anything they wanted. They blew on his genitals, just to give Naruto a little more retribution.

Shikamaru lost the next, and Ino and Jennifer were instructed to gently bite his nipples. Even with the evidence of his instantly hard cock at the first nip of teeth, it was still unclear who got off on it more, him or Ino.

The next to last card was Sasuke's, who had to chug a beer. "Oh, great," Sakura murmured, "he's blitzed enough already." Jennifer then took the last punishment card, and had to give Sasuke a neck massage.

"Alrighty," Sasuke said lazily as Jennifer's hands did their work, "Ooo, that feels good... um... after this it's all reward cards, which cost you. When you lose all your points you are out. And remember, those who are already naked have been losing 20 points for each hand you have lost since your clothes were gone."

Play resumed, and Jennifer lost. "My reward is to get to massage two players' breasts for one minute each player. Sakura?"

"Sure." Jennifer moved to sit close behind Sakura, and then reached around to gently cup her breasts. But then she looked at Sasuke. "Any massage oil in that box?" Sasuke almost blew a rod getting to the box and back. "Squirt a bit on each breast, please," Jennifer said, having never released Sakura's tits. Once the oil was applied, she began to massage Sakura's now glistening breasts sensually, and Sakura moaned, closed her eyes and, a moment later, leaned back into Jennifer. Again Sasuke 'forgot' the clock as Jennifer gently worked Sakura's breasts over, both relaxing her and arousing her, especially when a hard, slippery nipple would slip through Jennifer's fingers.

Jennifer finally raised an eyebrow at Sasuke, who said, "Oh, time." Jennifer removed her hands, but let Sakura lay against her for another few moments. Sakura sighed deeply, opened her heavy lids and looked at Shikamaru. "Does that answer your question?" Shikamaru swallowed and nodded.

"Who's next?" Jennifer asked, looking questioningly at Ino." It was Ino's turn to swallow.

"Oh, what the fuck. Me, I guess." For once Shikamaru did not look the least bit upset.

Jennifer stood, grabbed the oil, and moved gracefully to sit behind Ino. She handed the bottle to Shikamaru, and then reached around to gently cup Ino's full, round tits, eliciting a small gasp from the blond. "Oil, please."

Shikamaru, in his haste, over-squirted. Jennifer moved her hands to quickly dam the overflow before it reached Ino's navel, then gently massaged the excess into her torso before returning her oil-slick hands to Ino's tits. Ino sat stiffly for a moment or two, her face frozen, but the torso massage plus Jennifer's talented touch on her breasts soon had her relaxing, until she, too, lay back against Jennifer and surrendered herself to the magical hands. Jennifer massaged her even longer than she had Sakura, four pairs of eyes following every move of her hands as they rubbed, squeezed, caressed, and occasionally tweaked. Jennifer didn't stop until Ino gave a mild but prolonged shudder.

"I'm glad to find someone else whose nipples are so sensitive," Jennifer whispered in Ino's ear.

"Th... that's never happened before," Ino murmured in awe.

"Well, if you need help figuring out how to make it happen again, let me know," Jennifer whispered back before rising to return to her spot.

"Holy Shit! Did she just... did you... ?" Sasuke stammered. Jennifer just smiled and shrugged.

Once everyone recovered and had a stiff swig of their various adult beverages, play resumed. Naruto lost again, and read his reward. "You can direct any two players to remove a piece of clothing. If everyone is naked, then two people must do me a favor." He looked at Sakura and Ino. "Well, ladies, looks like you guys finally get nude."

Sakura and Ino both rose and unceremoniously shucked off their bottoms, Sakura her shorts, Ino her bikini bottom. Sakura revealed a neatly trimmed almost black bush over fairly small nether lips, while Ino bared a completely shaven and much puffier nether region. The guys made the appropriate appreciative sounds, and the ladies, blushing a bit, returned to their spots.

Ino lost next. Her reward was for Shikamaru and Naruto to flatter her outrageously for 30 seconds. Shikamaru stammered for the first few, but Naruto's flowery yet x-rated flattery quickly inspired him to greater heights, and by the time Sasuke stopped them, Ino was rolling on the deck laughing and blushing furiously. She looked at Naruto with teary eyes. "Two perfect rose buds perched atop two snowy mount Olympuses?" She collapsed in giggles again.

Next was Jennifer. "Hmmm, I get to kiss any part of Naruto and Sasuke I wish." Before he could react, Jennifer reached over to pull Naruto's lips to hers for a toe curling kiss. She then crawled toward Sasuke. She looked at Sakura, who gave a small lopsided grin and nod. Sasuke seemed to expect what was coming, as he pursed his lips outrageously, but at the last second Jennifer dipped her head and shocked everyone but Sakura by kissing the tip of his cock, then scurried back to her spot, giggling like a kid. She gave Naruto a defiant smile.

You are so doomed.

No, I believe it's called 'drunk'..

After he recovered, Sasuke looked at the beeping game. "Uh, oh. Jennifer, you have negative five points after that last reward."

"Doesn't that mean she is out?" Naruto asked, receiving a stuck out tongue for his efforts.

"No, she is actually still in until she loses another hand. If you have positive points when you take your reward, like she did, you can stay in even if you go negative from that reward. She could conceivably still win if the rest of us go out without her losing another hand."

Naruto lost next, to more buzzing from the game. "Naruto, on the other hand, just went to zero with that 20 point nude penalty, and IS out." Sasuke read. He continued in sing song, "Naruto went out Fir-hirst!"

"Aw, man!"

Ino lost the next hand. "My reward is to have Sasuke and Naruto grant me a wish."

"Can Naruto still do that?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes, even though he is out, he still can participate in other peoples' rewards," Sasuke confirmed.

"Very well guys. Kiss my ass!" She stood and turned her firm round moon toward them. They both walked toward her on their knees, cocks bobbing, and chose a cheek. They then proceeded to kiss, lick, suck and slobber outrageously until Ino was again in stitches. "Ok, guys," she gasped between giggles, "that will do!" As outrageous as she apparently found the act, though, her nipples had still become very hard.

Jennifer lost again, and was truly out.

Shikamaru lost next. His reward was to get to explore with his hands a completely passive Ino and Sakura for thirty seconds each. He began with Ino, and gently caressed all her private areas except her actual pussy. He then moved to Sakura with slightly shaking hands. She smiled at him. "Don't worry, Shikamaru. I don't bite." Shikamaru gave a worried look at Sasuke, but Sasuke only grinned at him, so Shikamaru gave Sakura the same treatment, although he spent more of his time on her puffy nipples. Sasuke even gave him quite a bit of extra time before he called it.

Next was Sakura's turn. "My 'reward' is to kiss Jennifer's and Shikamaru's bare butts." She shrugged. "Who first?"

Knowing Shikamaru would be a bit bashful, Jennifer stood and came over first. Sakura looked at the perfect hemispheres, said, "Maybe not such a bad reward after all," and got to work with sensual lips and tongue, making sure not to overlook Jennifer's crack. Jennifer bit her lip as her nipples visibly hardened.

Seeing what to expect, Shikamaru did not hesitate when Sakura called him over. His already hard cock quickly turned to steel as he got the same treatment.

Sasuke lost next. His reward was to choose a piece of clothing for someone else to remove. As everyone was nude, nothing happened. "The game should keep up with that stuff and not waste rewards like that," he grumped.

"It's your game." Sakura reminded him with a smirk.

Ino lost next, and went out.

Shikamaru did the same.

It was now between Sasuke, at 60 points, and Sakura at 40.

Sasuke lost. "I get to direct a player to do a handstand for 10 seconds. If he or she can't do it, others can help." He looked around. "Um, Jennifer."

"Ok." Jennifer rose catlike to her feet, bent double at the middle to place her palms on the deck, and then gracefully unbent into a perfect handstand. She held it still for 10 seconds while Naruto noticed how odd yet still gorgeous her upside-down breasts looked, then she slowly spread her legs into a complete split, leaving nothing between them to the imagination as she held them there for another ten seconds or so, then slowly put them together again and gracefully tumbled back to her feet.

"Showoff," Naruto said as she sat back down, earning him a grin and another stuck out tongue.

Sasuke lost. His reward was for Sakura to say a tongue twister six times fast or French kiss him. There was no way in her inebriated condition, so she soundly kissed him again without bothering to try. Sasuke was at -5, but still in.

... Until he lost again, and was out.

Sakura raised her fists in the air, doing nice jiggly things to her breasts. "I win!"

"Yup. You get to ask everyone to grant you a reward."

She thought about it for a moment. "Fuck R-rated." She pulled up a chair in front of the hot tub, sat down and spread her legs lewdly. "You," she pointed to Naruto and Jennifer. "Go over there, spread out your towels, and have sex," she commanded, pointing to one side of the tub. "You," she pointed to Shikamaru and Ino, "go over there and to the same," she pointed to the other side of the tub. "You, she pointed to Sasuke, "eat me," she pointed to the deck between her legs.

Naruto normally would have been too reticent and embarrassed to have sex in such a situation, but the alcohol and the evening's activities had pretty much blown away any significant inhibitions. He quickly laid their towels out for a cushion, and then lay on his back with his head toward Sakura. "You on top, I think, dear. You'll give a better show."

Jennifer stroked him a few times to make sure he was at his hardest, then moved her pussy over him. Making sure Sakura was looking, she slowly sat down on Naruto's long rod, eliciting an extra-loud moan from Sakura as it disappeared completely. Jennifer then proceeded to ride him slowly, fondling her own tits, and pinching and licking her own nipples while alternating looking down at Naruto and up at Sakura.

At this rate it would be quite a while before Naruto exploded, but that was fine. The show was great, and the surround-sound moaning was pretty hot. He was somewhat surprised to hear sounds of passion coming from the other side of the tub, though. He had expected Shikamaru to be too reserved to go for the sex, but apparently their desire to test drive his new cock had been enough to overcome.

Naruto wasn't sure how many orgasms Sakura had, or what transpired on the other side of the tub, but eventually Jennifer sped up enough to send them both off to rewarding orgasms.

After everyone recovered, a bit of post-sex sanity returned and everyone looked a little abashed at what had transpired as Sakura showed them to the spare bed rooms and where the extra towels for showers were. Everyone except Sasuke, that is.

"Poor guy," Jennifer said. May I give Sakura a hint about the anal sex?

Sure.

Jennifer went over to Sakura and whispered in her ear for a moment. Sakura's eyes got wide, and then she grinned.

Isn't she suspicious as to how you know about their anal sex interest?

Nope. I mentioned that perhaps she should try it - with lots of lube, of course - as all the evening's activities have her really rela

right now. She's too distracted by my suggestion to try it tonight, plus too inebriated, to wonder how I know to suggest it in the first place. Sasuke should have a nice nightcap.


End file.
